Hearts Grow
by Annalizzz
Summary: Golpeada en la cabeza por un objeto no identificado, Ino sufre de Amnesia temporal. Y ahora debe conocer la vida que lleva, las cosas que han cambiado al pasar los años y también el hecho de que no es Sasuke con quien se casó. Traducción oficial de "Hearts Grow" de ReiraKurenai.
1. El Despertar

**N/T: Este fanfic no es mío, sino de **_**ReiraKurenai, **_**la historia, desarrollo y personajes propios pertenecen a ella, yo solo tuve la suerte de poder traducirlo con su permiso. **

**(A/N: Solo una historia corta que vino a me hace un rato. Tiene de largo como cinco capítulos. ****NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE!) **

_Hearts Grow_

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, Ino se encontraba mareada. El mundo a su alrededor giraba en diferentes direcciones mientras se ayudaba a levantarse. Juzgando por el extraño olor y el ambiente silencioso, Ino supuso que estaba en un hospital. Lo que estaba haciendo allí… era una historia diferente. ¿Cómo llegó allí? La rubia kunoichi parpadeó cuando vio movimiento a su lado. Volteó su cabeza y por primera vez noto que había alguien más en la habitación. Pero, quien era esta persona era lo que sacudió a Ino.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Sabaku no Temari aquí? ¿Por qué le permitían incluso poner un pie en la villa? ¿No acaban de atacar Konoha solo hace un poco tiempo? ¿Acaso la alianza entre las dos villas ya se reformo? Y el mundo parecía girar incluso más, Ino inhaló profundamente y trató de calmar sus nervios.

"¿Estás despierta?" preguntó una profunda voz femenina. Ino casi saltó fuera de su piel y miró a Temari de nuevo. Sus ojos azules estaban mirando directamente a su cabeza. Una profunda mirada de preocupación y lastima estaba presente en el rostro de la kunoichi mayor. Por primera vez, Ino se dio cuenta que Temari lucia diferente. Sus rasgos eran más maduros, mayores y de alguna manera más sabios. Sus ojos verdes eran penetrantes y su aura era de alguna manera más cálida y más maternal, en lugar de normalmente fría y amenazadora. Su vestimenta era también mucho más decente, un kimono negro y largo, de mangas cortas como un vestido atado con una cinta roja, cubriendo la mayoría de sus curvas femeninas y haciéndola lucir más auténtica. Pero… uno no puede cambiar del día a la noche, o sí?

"Um...s-si?" Ino medio preguntó. ¿Acaso acaba de tartamudear? Ino Yamanaka _tartamudeando_! Algo estaba seriamente mal aquí y estaba realmente asustando a la kunoichi rubia. Temari sonrió cálidamente y metió un mechón de su cabello rubio suelto detrás de su oreja. Los ojos de Ino se ensancharon. Temari lucia tan hermosa con su cabello suelto– tan sofisticada y madura.

"¿No me conoces cierto?" Temari preguntó de pronto, causando que la kunoichi de Konoha frunciera el ceño.

"Bueno...um, te conocí en los exámenes Chunin..." Ino se atragantó. Temari dejó salir un profundo y algo _molesto_ suspiro. Esto no era bueno.

"Quédate aquí, iré por el médico," Temari dijo gentilmente mientras se levantaba y salía por la puerta de madera. Ino miró por unos segundos la puerta y luego volvió su vista a la habitación. Aun no había siquiera observado apropiadamente eso. No se parecía a los cuartos del hospital de Konoha. Era extrañamente diferente. Las paredes eran marrones y parecía como si estuviera dentro de un edificio tipo cúpula. El interior era mucho más diferente – todo estaba organizado dentro de cajones y estantes de madera contra las paredes. Estaba limpio y ordenado; algo de lo cual a veces el hospital de Konoha carecía debido a la falta de personal. Aunque bastante, la mayoría de las enfermeras eran demasiado perezosas para intentar de limpiar el lugar apropiadamente.

Unos minutos después la puerta de madera se abrió y Temari volvió con un joven siguiéndola. Él no estaba vestido como uno de los doctores del hospital de Konoha e Ino tampoco lo reconoció; y ella conocía a la mayoría de los doctores allí. La bandana de Sunagakure en su frente confirmo que definitivamente ya no estaba en Konoha.

"Ah, Lady Ino," el doctor sonrió cálidamente mientras se ponía de pie junto a ella. Ella parpadeó. _Lady Ino?_

"¿Hola?" Ino dijo casi con vacilación. El doctor asintió y se volvió hacia Temari.

"Parece que no tiene idea de quién soy yo tampoco," el doctor confirmó, "parece como un caso de Amnesia."

_Espera. ¿Amnesia? ¿Qué?_

Ino observo al doctor y luego a Temari, era casi como si los dos estuvieran teniendo una conversación con solo mirarse entre ellos. Ino odiaba ser dejada fuera de las conversaciones así – especialmente cuando eran sobre ella.

"Le hare un examen," el medico dijo, "puedes reportárselo a Kazekage-sama?"

Temari asintió y dejó la habitación. Ino deseó que Temari no la hubiera dejado con este extraño médico que no conocía pero era muy tarde para llamarla ahora. El doctor sonrió amablemente y le aseguró a Ino que todo iba a estar bien.

_Aunque nada estaba bien._

El medico realizó algunos exámenes. Incluso inspeccionó sus ojos lo que la confundió porque su visión era perfecta. Pero no se atrevía a preguntarle, se sentía demasiado intimidada por él. Estaba ahora sentada en una de las sillas de su habitación mientras el medico revisaba cosas en su portapapeles.

"Solo le preguntaré un par de preguntas ahora, estamos casi listos, Lady Ino," el medico dijo. Ino asintió.

"¿Su cabeza se siente como si fuera a explotar?" preguntó el médico. Ahora que el doctor lo mencionaba, su cabeza le dolía y palpitaba. Era un terrible dolor de cabeza y jamás había sentido tal malestar antes. Asintió lentamente y el médico le tildó algo en el papel.

"Cuándo fue la última vez que...tuvo relaciones sexuales?" preguntó el médico. Los ojos de Ino se dilataron mientras miraba al doctor como si estuviera loco.

"¿Sexo? Pero doctor tengo...tengo catorce!" objetó Ino. El medico se aclaró su garganta y empujo sus lentes hacia el puente de su nariz. El delantal blanco que usaba lo hacía lucir como un idiota.

"Esa es la edad que recuerda," el doctor explico, "Lady Ino, usted tiene 27 años."

¿Acaso el mundo acababa de congelarse? ¿Acaso le oyó bien? Tal vez sus oídos la estaban engañando...o la boca de él actuaba por sí misma. ¡Ella no tenía 27! Eso era imposible!

"No, no es así!" objeto Ino. El doctor suspiró.

"Creo… que usted no recuerda cuando tuvo relaciones sexuales por última vez?"

Ino asintió vigorosamente. Maldición, ni siquiera ha tenido sexo todavía! Este es solo un sueño. Un muy mal sueño.

"Hm...bueno tendremos que hacer un test de orina también, después de esto," el medico dijo más para sí mismo que para Ino. Molesta, Ino fue pisoteando al baño para orinar en el recipiente de plástico y entregárselo al doctor. Realmente no estaba disfrutando esto. No había ninguna manera de que haya tenido sexo. _¡__De ninguna manera!_

Cuando Ino se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto escuchó voces. Curiosa de oír lo que estaban hablando, Ino presiono su oído contra la puerta.

"Kazekage-sama! No tenía que venir hasta aquí!" exclamó el médico. Escuchó algunos movimientos y luego sintió a Temari reír ligeramente.

"Le dije que no se preocupara, pero cuando se trata de ella, se vuelve esta mata de nervios," Temari rió. Ino escuchó una tercera persona –probablemente el Kazekage- un quejido. La habitación cayó en silencio.

"¿Dónde está ella?" preguntó una voz familiar. Ino podría jurar que la había escuchado antes pero no podía precisar dónde. Era definitivamente la voz del Kazekage...pero porque le era tan familiar?

"Esta en el baño señor," respondió el médico.

"¿Cómo está ella Koga?" preguntó Temari. El medico suspiró.

"Hasta ahora, parece que el golpe realmente hizo más de lo que pensábamos," Koga, el doctor explicó.

"¿Amnesia?" preguntó el Kazekage. Había silencio, así que Ino presumió que Koga probablemente asintió. El silencio cayó en la sala.

"¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir espiándonos Ino?" preguntó la voz del Kazekage, haciendo a Koga y Temari jadear en confusión y a Ino temblar en miedo 'Él...sabía que estaba allí? ¿Él la sintió? Pero...cómo? Ino tragó saliva, nunca, jamás subestimes a un Kage de nuevo! Nerviosamente, Ino abrió la puerta despacio y se asomó para que sus ojos se salieran de sus orbitas y su mandíbula cayera al suelo.

Allí de pie. Alto y poderoso. Su cabello rojo ladrillo desordenado como siempre, sus brillantes ojos turquesa las estaban mirando intensamente, el tatuaje rojo de "Amor" en su frente hacia bastante evidente quien era. Y esa túnica verde. La túnica del Kazekage...no podía ser...o sí? ¿Y cuando llego a ser tan alto? Y guapo. _Guapo. _Esa palabra percutió en Ino fuertemente. Por qué...por qué pensaba que era guapo? ¿No era un monstruo? ¿_Uno que mataba sin piedad?_

Ino rio nerviosamente pero los otros tres no se rieron con ella. Naturalmente no encontraban la situación muy cómica. El primero en hablar fue Gaara.

"Su cabello esta arruinado, matare al hombre que hizo esto," susurró Gaara. Temari rio nerviosamente poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano menor.

"Vamos, vamos Gaara, sé que estás enojado...pero cálmate," Temari susurró. Gaara le lanzó una mirada asesina y luego se volteó hacia la puerta. Ino tragó saliva mientras él se acercaba y cuando se paró en frente de ella, finalmente se dio cuanta cuanto más alto que ella era. Era además mucho más masculino de lo que recordaba. Pero sus ojos eran lo que la confundían. No la miraban con la intención de matar. No. Él estaba...triste? ¿Preocupado? ¿Tal vez incluso protector? Ino jamás había visto a Sabaku no Gaara mirar a alguien con tanta emoción antes. Y...definitivamente no lucía como si tuviera catorce tampoco. El lucía...como un adulto.

Ino no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por él. Todo el tiempo, las personas lo habían llamado un monstruo y lo habían juzgado pero quizás...era realmente tierno por dentro? No pareció importarle que Temari lo tocara tampoco antes. Él casi parecía, contento con ella a su lado.

"Koga," Gaara dijo sin mirar hacia atrás, su mirada todavía estaba severamente plantada en Ino.

"Si, Kazekage-sama?" Koga preguntó. Los ojos de Ino se ampliaron. ¡El realmente era el Kazekage! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

"Avísame, cuando pueda llevarla a casa," Gaara dijo amablemente y luego salió por la puerta, dejando una confundida Ino detrás. Ella observó hacia el pasillo por el cual se había ido.

_Espera. ¿Llevarme a casa?_

"Lady Ino, sé que ha tenido suficientes sorpresas por un día pero," comenzó Koga mientras colocaba el portapapeles en el escritorio de madera en su oficina. Ino parpadeo en conclusión mientras bebía el vaso de leche que la enfermera le había entregado antes – aparentemente necesitaba mucho calcio para ayudar a de alguna manera a su cráneo a reparar lo que había sido dañado.

"¿Qué?" Ino preguntó.

"Usted está embarazada."

En dos segundos, Ino comenzó a atorarse con la leche, luego dejo caer el vaso provocando que se estrellara en el suelo y se rompiera en millón de piezas. La leche se derramó en todos sus pies y el kimono azul que Temari le había dado. Ojos azules freneticamente mirando a Koga, buscando respuestas.

"P-p-pero cómo?" Ino pregunto. Koga se aclaró la garganta.

"Lady Ino, ¿Seguramente sabe cómo se hacen los bebes?"

Ino descendió sus amplios ojos mirando a sus pies empapados en leche. Embarazada. Entonces...eso significa que ella había tenido sexo antes. ¡Que era sexualmente activa! ¡Que no era virgen! Pero...a quien le dio su virginidad? ¿Sasuke? Oh, de verdad esperaba que fuera Sasuke.

"Si se, es solo que...tengo...solo catorce?"

Koga suspiro y se sentó. Una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

"Como dije antes, usted tiene 27 años," dijo Koga, "quizás, debería mirarse en un espejo?"

Ino asintió lentamente mientras se levantaba caminó al baño aturdida, su húmedo kimono se aferraba a sus piernas pero ella lo ignoró. La palabra embarazada nadaba a través de su mente. Ino miro hacia su abdomen y suavemente apoyo la mano en su ombligo. _Un bebe. Ella iba a ser madre._

_¿Estaba lista para eso?_

Ino no lo sabía, pero por ahora, necesitaba encontrar el baño. Y rápido; antes que siguiera derramando leche.

Cuando Ino se echó el cabello hacia atrás y se observó en el espejo lo que vio la petrifico. Lucia _diferente_. Su cabello rubio había crecido de nuevo. Ahora alcanzaba su trasero. Ino frunció el ceño. Podría haber jurado que lo había cortado durante los examines Chunin en su pelea con Sakura. Ino levanto su mano y lo paso por su rubia cola de caballo. Suave. Su cabello estaba tan suave y _desordenado_. Ino se encontró a si misma mirando el espejo – ¿Cómo su cabello se había vuelto tan desordenado? ¿Y por qué había un vendaje envuelto alrededor de su cabeza? Ino toco suavemente el vendaje y se estremeció cuando un choque de dolor le atravesó la cabeza. Debe haberse golpeado la cabeza con algo. Ino bajo la mano y se estremeció de disgusto ante la tierra y era sangre lo que tenía en su pelo? Trató de ignorar la sensación de nauseas que la golpearon. Lo que sea que le haya pasado, había arruinado su imagen.

Mirando de nuevo al espejo, Ino estaba sorprendida de ver cuánto había cambiado. Sus labios, pómulos y ojos lucían diferentes también. Ella...estaba más madura. Se parecía a un adulto. Los ojos de Ino bajaron a su pecho y se sorprendió de ver que eran...mucho más grandes de lo que podía recordar. Para probar que este no era algún sueño loco, Ino levantó ambos brazos y suavemente apretó ambos pechos con sus manos. Sus ojos se ensancharon. Eran reales. Estos dos montículos de carne no eran un tipo de truco; o pañuelos metidos en su camisa. Eran _reales._ Ino dio un paso atrás, lejos del espejo. Imágenes flotaron a través de su cabeza. Imágenes de alguien tocando _sus pechos_, alguien besando _sus pechos_, alguien acariciando _sus pechos _y alguienmordiendo _sus pechos_. Imágenes salvajes que eran de alguna manera borrosas pasaron por su mente de alguien dándole placer jugando con sus pechos. Y lo que realmente le molestaba...era el hecho de que no podía ver quien era. Todo lo que veía era ella misma y una sombra oscura.

Ino colapsó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Quién era ella? Por primera vez en su vida, Ino no tenía idea.

**N/A: Así que.. Salí de vacaciones y decidí ponerme aquí con otra historia que quería traducir desde hace mucho tiempo, este Fanfic es… hermoso! Magnifico! Tanto que ha sido el segundo fanfic que me he leído dos veces! Realmente quería traérselo traducido, porque la historia es maravillosa *-***

**Esta terminado, y pertenece a la magnífica ReiraKurenai, ella me dio todo su permiso para traducirlo ^^**

**Otra cosa, allí arriba la autora dijo que tenía 5 capítulos como máximo, pues la verdad llego a tener 17 capítulos, como dije la historia está completa así que tendremos fanfic para rato :)**

**Y sé que debería estar actualizando "Mira Quien Habla", tengo por ahí unas lectoras fantasmitas que me ruegan que suba el próximo, quería decir que me encantaría subir el siguiente, porque no me demoro nada y me encanta traducirlo, pero lo que pasa con esa historia es que no está terminada aun, y a pesar que la historia original ya lleva como veintitantos capítulos no quiero alcanzar a la autora muy pronto, por eso debo dejar pasar tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo, de verdad lo siento, se cómo es esto, soy una de ustedes, yo también sufro por las actualizaciones de mis fanfics favoritos T.T**

**Perfil de la autora: triplew . /u/1584662/ReiraKurenai**

**Fanfic Original: triplew . /s/5919652/1/Hearts-Grow**

**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen un review para saber lo que piensan de la historia ^.^**


	2. Adiós Sasuke

**N/T: Este fanfic no es mío, sino de ReiraKurenai, la historia, desarrollo y personajes propios pertenecen a ella, yo solo tuve la suerte de poder traducirlo con su permiso. **

**N/A: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

_Hearts Grow_

Cuando Ino volvió a la oficina de Koga, la estaba esperando. Él le sonrió.

"¿Se siente mejor?" preguntó Koga. Ino sacudió la cabeza. Koga suspiró y le pidió que se sentara.

"¿Ahora me cree, Lady Ino?" preguntó. Ino asintió. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Ya no se conocía a sí misma! ¿Qué ha sucedido en los últimos...trece años de su vida? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué es lo que hizo?

"Si, te creo," Ino murmuró. Koga asintió.

"Lady Ino, Necesito que se quede aquí más o menos un día más, solo hasta que esté seguro de que su cabeza esta mejor, después llamare a Lady Temari para que venga y la recoja," expresó Koga. Ino asintió.

"Pero...no que G-G-Gaara dijo que lo contactaras a él?" Ino preguntó. No podía evitar el tartamudear su nombre...ya que todo este tiempo le había temido. Aunque de alguna manera...parecía que...él había cambiado. Aun así tenía que permanecer alerta.

Koga sonrió: "Si, así dijo, pero usted no se siente cómoda con él o sí?"

Ino parpadeó y luego asintió lentamente. Koga se rio y se echó para atrás. "Bueno, Lady Ino, yo diría que descanse un poco. La cena le será servida dentro de poco. La comida aquí es excelente – especialmente cuando se trata de servir a alguien tan importante como usted."

Ino no pudo evitar sentirse confundida sobre lo que dijo pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Solo que...quién era ella para ser tan _importante?_

Efectivamente, la comida era excelente. Le sirvieron casi todos sus platos favoritos – incluyendo tomates cherry y pudin. Ino le agradeció a la enfermera la comida y no pudo evitar el preguntarse como conocían sus platos favoritos.

"Um, disculpe?" Ino preguntó. La enfermera se volteó y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Si, Lady Ino?" ella preguntó.

"¿Cómo...conocen mis comidas favoritas?" cuestionó Ino.

La enfermera sonrió: "El señor Shikamaru nos instruyó para traérselas, madame"

"Shikamaru?" Ino preguntó confusa. La enfermera asintió y se fue. _Shikamaru en Suna...pero por qué?_

Cuando Ino despertó de una buena noche de sueño, se sorprendió de encontrar ya a una enfermera en la habitación, abriendo las cortinas y asegurándose de que estuviera cómoda.

"El doctor ordenó que no se mueva mucho, queremos que se marche a casa lo antes posible, pero su cabeza esta aun sensible," la enfermera explicó. Ino asintió y observó a la enfermera marcharse hacia la puerta.

"Oh si," la enfermera dijo mirándola por sobre el hombro, "el Señor Shikamaru esta aquí para verla."

* * *

Ino quiso saltar a los brazos de su compañero de equipo mientras atravesaba las dos puertas. Shikamaru no parecía muy cambiado a excepción de que estaba más alto y tenía una barbilla. Además usaba el cabello diferente, la mayoría colgando suelto por sobre sus hombros mientras que un solo pequeño mechón de pelo estaba atado en su cabeza. Sus manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos.

"'¿Qué ocurre Ino?" preguntó perezosamente. Ino rodó sus ojos. Su personalidad no había cambiado mucho tampoco. Ella sonrió débilmente.

"Mi cabeza duele," se manejó para decir alegremente. Shikamaru sonrió y se sentó. Los ojos de Ino se ensancharon al ver su bandana y chaqueta.

"Tu chaleco y bandana...son de Suna..." Ino balbuceó. Shikamaru se miró para abajo, se encogió de hombros y asintió.

"Si, soy oficialmente un ciudadano de Suna después de todo," Shikamaru explicó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Ino lo quedó mirando y él se rio nerviosamente después de unos minutos.

"¿Qué? ¿Tan extraño es?" Shikamaru preguntó. Ino afirmó con la cabeza.

"¡Si! ¿Por qué te viniste a Suna? ¡Acabas de ser promovido a Chunin!" Ino exclamó. Shikamaru levantó una ceja.

"¿Chunin? Ino...soy un Jounin ahora," Shikamaru le corrigió. Ino parpadeó confundida.

"¿Jounin? Pero...cuando?" preguntó Ino.

"hace algunos años," Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, "aunque es noticia vieja."

"¿De qué más...me he perdido?" Ino preguntó.

"No te has perdido nada...simplemente no recuerdas."

"Bueno...qué más no recuerdo?"

Shikamaru se silenció. Ino odiaba ser dejada en la oscuridad así. ¡Ella quería saber que estaba pasando a su alrededor! Era como si todo el mundo se lo estaba escondiendo y la estaba matando el no saber.

"La mayoría de nosotros somos...Jounin ahora, Tsunade se ha...retirado y Naruto es..." Shikamaru se enmudeció en la última palabra. Los ojos de Ino se ampliaron. Ella sabía lo que él iba a decir.

"¿Se convirtió en Hokage?" Ino preguntó, anonadada. Shikamaru asintió. Los ojos de Ino se dilataron aún más. _De ninguna manera_. ¿_Ese mocoso se convirtió en Hokage__?_

"Él se casó con Hinata...hace dos años también," Shikamaru añadió. Ino no podía creer esto. Tantas cosas habían...cambiado. Era como si se hubiera perdido toda una vida.

"¿Y Sasuke? ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke?" Ino preguntó. No se atrevía a añadir el –kun al final del nombre de Sasuke...es solo que parecía tan... equivocado y fuera de lugar. Como si ahora estuviera llamando así a otra persona.

Shikamaru se volvió silencioso de nuevo. E Ino tuvo el presentimiento que iba a decir que Sasuke se casó con Sakura. Ino sintió su interior hervir...pero solo por un segundo y luego la sensación desapareció. Ella...ya no se sentía molesta con Sakura. Era como...si no amara a Sasuke.

"Sasuke está..." Shikamaru empezó pero se apagó. Ino miró dentro de los ojos color marrón de Shikamaru y esperó su respuesta pacientemente.

"_Sasuke está muerto Ino."_

* * *

_Muerto._

La palabra hizo eco en la mente de Ino mientras miraba el aburrido techo del Centro Medico de Sunagakure. Sasuke estaba _muerto. _Aparentemente Naruto lo mató. E Ino no estaba furiosa con Naruto para nada. Estaba de algún modo...agradecida con el mocoso de pelo rubio. Después de todo Sasuke se volvió hacia la oscuridad y se perdió a sí mismo. Naruto lo liberó de eso. Ino cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

_Adiós, Sasuke._

* * *

Gaara se sentó y cerró los ojos. Sus dedos le dolían por todo el papeleo y estaba cansado. Había estado trabajando toda la noche sin descanso. No podía quedarse dormido de todas formas. Claro, él podía dormir ahora pero aún no estaba totalmente recuperado de su Insomnio. Aunque estaba progresando... lentamente.

Pero, lo que le hacía aún más difícil el quedarse dormido era el hecho de que _ella _no estaba ahí la noche anterior cuando fue a la cama, así que se vistió de nuevo y retornó a la oficina. A trabajar. Al aburrido y viejo trabajo que parece jamás terminar. Y _ella _no estaba ahí para susurrarle todos esos cariñosos comentarios en el oído. Frustrado, Gaara se levantó a caminar. Algo de aire fresco le haría bien, y estaba hambriento. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer. Si, un paseo le haría bien.

* * *

Koga prendió una pequeña luz en los ojos de Ino mientras ella se quedaba quieta.

"Parece más viva hoy, acaso la visita del señor Shikamaru le hizo bien?" Koga preguntó. Ino asintió y Koga sonrió.

"Eso es bueno," Koga suspiró y volvió a levantarse apagando la luz. Después cogió un pequeño palito de madera y lo presiono contra la lengua de Ino, luego usó la luz para mirar dentro de su boca. "Si sigue progresando así, puede que se vaya a casa hoy."

Koga sacó el palito de su boca y lo tiró en el basurero. Luego hurgó en el kit médico que estaba en la mesa.

"¿Por qué le llamas Señor Shikamaru?" Ino preguntó. Koga la miró por el rabillo de su ojo y sonrió.

"Porque él es el cuñado del Kazekage, tiene sentido dirigirse a él formalmente" Koga explicó. Los ojos de Ino se ensancharon probablemente por centena vez en el día.

"¿Shikamaru y Temari están...casados?" Ino preguntó, atónita. Koga asintió y luego puso un estereoscopio en el pecho de Ino. Ella tomó un profundo respiro a través de su nariz y lo exhaló por la boca. Koga escuchó atentamente y volvió a alejarse.

"Si, por cuatro años, si puedo recordar correctamente," Koga sonrió. Ino no podía creerlo, realmente se había olvidado todo! Ino sonrió ante el pensamiento de Shikamaru y Temari como pareja...ellos realmente encajaban bien juntos! Imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de Ino y se sorprendió al ver una boda. Nada menos que la boda de Shikamaru y Temari. Y allí parada, no muy lejos de la novia y el novio estaba ella misma, vestida en un vestido tipo muñeca color lila y una corona de flores en su cabeza. Al lado de ella estaban Choji, Kankuro y Gaara; los tres vestidos en traje formal pareciendo satisfechos. Choji estaba comiendo galletas – como siempre. Kankuro se reía con ganas mientras que Gaara estaba solo...parado ahí mientras de vez en cuando le enviaba una mirada furtiva a Ino de la cual ella estaba completamente inconsciente – hasta ahora.

"¡Lo recuerdo!" exclamó Ino, provocando que Koga casi saltara fuera de su piel. "¡Recuerdo la boda!"

Los ojos de Koga se abrieron. "¡Excelente! Eso significa que se está recuperando, Lady Ino! ¡Continúe así y pronto podrá recordar todo!"

Ino asintió emocionada. Koga sonrió y tomó su equipamiento. "Llamaré a Lady Temari, creo que ahora se puede ir a casa."

Ino asintió emocionadamente de nuevo y Koga se fue. Ino se volteó y miró por la ventana. Ahora que sus memorias iban a volver, podría ser que...recordara al padre de su bebe también? Y podría llegar a recordar que fue lo que la hizo olvidar en primer lugar?

* * *

Cuando Temari se detuvo en frente de la casa _más grande _en toda la ciudad, Ino no pudo evitar el dejar caer su mandíbula. El lugar...era...increíble! El diseño de la casa era hermoso y literalmente la dejó sin aliento.

"¿Esta es tu casa?" Ino preguntó. Temari asintió.

"Si, esta casa se la dan al Kazekage y su familia, cada Kazekage ha vivido en esta casa," Temari explicó. Ino dejó salir un suspiro de asombro.  
"Debe ser vieja entonces," Ino declaró. Temari asintió de nuevo.

"Casi tan vieja como la villa."

Ino miró hacia la casa de nuevo. Pensar que vivirá aquí...wow. Solo wow.

"Así que, se mudaron aquí cuando Gaara fue elegido Kazekage?" Ino preguntó mientras entraban a la casa. Temari negó con la cabeza al cerrar la puerta y voltearse hacia Ino.

"Hemos vivido aquí toda la vida," Temari respondió, "ya que nuestro padre era el Cuarto Kazekage."

"Oh," Ino murmuró mientras se daba vuelta para observar el interior de la casa. Era tan magnifico como el exterior; no, era aún major! El diseño interior era extremadamente bien hecho y la sala de estar era larga y abierta. La zona comedor-cocina era larga también, con un toque muy hogareño. La casa era acogedora y te hacía sentir calidez instantáneamente. Temari guio a Ino hacia arriba.

"No he tenido el tiempo de limpiar apropiadamente la casa," Temari suspiró, "pero por ahora puedes dormir en tu- digo en el cuarto de huéspedes."

Ino frunció el ceño ante el "desliz" de Temari, pero lo ignoró dejando que abriera una de las puertas de madera para hacerse a un lado y dejarla entrar. La habitación tenía una doble cama, un tocador, un armario y una puerta de vidrio que daba a un pequeño balcón. Era perfecta.

"Gracias," Ino susurró. Temari asintió y dejó una caja sobre la cama de Ino.

"Este es el kit de primeros auxilios, yo cambiaré tu vendaje en un rato más," Temari sonrió mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de Ino. Ino levantó su mano, la apoyó sobre su cabeza y asintió. Temari luego se fue. Ino miró alrededor de su habitación un rato y luego finalmente abrió las puertas de vidrio que la llevaban al balcón para salir afuera. La vista era absolutamente impresionante. Suna era en realidad una Villa muy hermosa. Era muy marrón y arenosa; si, pero era hermosa. Ino cerró sus ojos y dejó que la calidez desértica acariciara sus mejillas. Ino hizo una mueca cuando el viento azoto su cabello así que se sacó el lazo del pelo y dejó que su largo cabello rubio cayera por su espalda. ¿Por qué Koga no sacó su lazo en primer lugar? Shikamaru probablemente les advirtió que tenía su genio cuando se trataba de "tocar" su cabello así que se lo dejaron. Ino sonrió. Si, probablemente eso era.

"¿Qué tal un tour?" Temari preguntó. Ino se volteó y asintió.

"¡Me encantaría ver la casa!" Ino exclamó. Temari rio y las dos salieron de la habitación de huéspedes. Al lado de la habitación de Ino, había dos habitaciones más, en frente había otras tres y al final del pasillo se ubicaban dos más.

Temari apuntó a las dos puertas al final: 'Aseo y baño, la única persona que lo usa es Kankuro, así que siéntete libre de tomar largos baños porque el solo se ducha por un minuto."

Ino asintió y siguió a Temari a la habitación que estaba al lado de la de huéspedes. Temari ni se molestó en abrir la puerta.

"El cuarto de Kankuro, apesta allí adentro, así que no la abras," Temari le advirtió. El sudor de Ino cayó un poco y asintió mientras se dirigían a la siguiente habitación. Temari abrió la puerta y dio un paso al lado para dejar a Ino entrar. La fresca esencia de jazmín lleno la nariz de Ino.

"Este es el cuarto que yo y Shikamaru compartimos," Temari indicó. Ino miró a su alrededor y vio un fotografía del equipo Asuma – tomada cuando aún estaba vivo. _Espera. __¿Vivo? _Imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de Ino nuevamente y sus ojos se abrieron. ¡Eso es! Asuma...el murió! ¡Estaba todo volviendo ahora! Recordaba a Hidan con sus extrañas técnicas y religión! Recordaba como Asuma colapsó en el piso. Incluso podía recordar su intento de salvarlo. _Ella era una ninja médico. _Eso es, ella era botánica. Aprendió ninjutsu médico...

Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Ino mientras observaba la fotografía de su equipo. Temari frunció el ceño.

"¿Ino?" Temari preguntó. Ino sacudió su cabeza y aparto las lágrimas con la palma de sus manos.

"Acabo de...recordar la muerte de Asuma-sensei."

Temari asintió y palmeó el hombro de la kunoicho más joven. Momentos más tarde dejaron el cuarto y se dirigieron al siguiente. Temari abrió la puerta que estaba cerca de las escaleras y permitió a Ino mirar hacia adentro.

"Esta es la biblioteca...y sala de estudio," Temari explicó. Ino asintió y se encontró atónita de ver tantos libros. Definitivamente iba a leer algunos de ellos. Temari luego la guio a la siguiente habitación pero no la abrió. Simplemente explico que era otro cuarto. Luego camino a la última puerta y la abrió. Ino entró y fue golpeada por un familiar olor a colonia. No podía identificar donde había olido la esencia antes...pero era intoxicante.

"Esta es t-, um...la habitación de Gaara," Temari tartamudeó. Ino no oyó el accidente y se sorprendió de ver que el cuarto de Gaara era bueno...normal. Estaba esperando ver colores oscuros y sombríos y tal vez extrañas pinturas. Pero no había nada de eso. Los colores consistían en beige, blanco crema y marrones suaves. La cama doble tenía un cubre cama beige claro con estampado de flores de cerezo. Un poco femenino...pero Ino se sacudió de hombros. ¿Tal vez a Gaara le gustaban las flores de cerezo?

Los ojos de Ino se posaron sobre el tocador. Una pequeña pila de revistas Marie Claire hicieron que la joven kunoichi alzara una ceja. ¿Acaso a Gaara le gustaban las revistas femeninas? Al lado del alto de revistas había una cajita de metal decorada con cuentas de colores. Dentro habían utensilios de maquillaje y pinceles así como dos lápices y una flor artificial. Al otro lado del tocador habían dos marcos de foto. En el primero estaba Gaara, Temari y Kankuro. Probablemente tomada cuando tenía alrededor de dieciséis años. La otra...Ino no podía decir que tenía porque Gaara había puesto el marco mirando hacia abajo. Ino se encontró a si misma volviéndose muy intrigada por el hecho de que la fotografía estaba "escondida". ¿De quién era la imagen?

Temari casi arrastró a Ino fuera de la habitación y hacia el primer piso.

"Apuesto a que tienes hambre," Temari sonrió, "¿Quieres un sandwich?"

Ino asintió. Tenía bastante hambre y un sandwich sonaba bastante bien.

Cuando Ino se retiró a su cuarto para descansar un rato fue despertada de golpe al oír el agudo eco de un grito a través de las paredes. Por un segundo pensó que la casa estaba bajo ataque pero momentos después el grito se convirtió en el llanto de un bebe. Ino parpadeó y miró por la ventana. Estaba ya oscuro. Confundida, sacó las piernas de su cama y metió sus pies dentro de sus pantuflas de conejito color purpura. Luego, lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, ignorando la sensación de nauseas que la embargaban. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y lentamente la abrió para salir y casi tropezar con el mismísimo Gaara. Los ojos de Ino se ampliaron cuando lo vio.

"Es-estas en casa," tartamudeó. Maldición, por qué estaba tartamudeando? ¡Esto es tan poco ella! Gaara asintió y los ojos de Ino se trasladaron al bebe sentado en su cadera. Ino parpadeó por unos pocos segundos mientras observaba dentro de los ojos verdes del bebe.

"¡Gaara! ¡Ya tráela! ¡Tengo que alimentarla!" Temari gritó desde abajo. Gaara hizo un sonido que sonó como "tch" bajo su aliento mientras se volteaba sobre sus talones y se dirigía a las escaleras. El bebe observó a Ino en todo el camino e incluso metió el pulgar a su boca y empezó a chuparlo. Ino miró con incredulidad mientras Gaara y el bebe desaparecían por las escaleras.

Segundos después, Shikamaru salió de su habitación.

"Oh, si no es la Bella Durmiente" Shikamaru bromeó. Ino se quedó mirándolo.

"Relájate ok?" Shikamaru se rio.

"¿Ese era...tu bebe?" Ino preguntó. Shikamaru asintió.

"Su nombre es Kagome, casi tiene un año," respondió. Los ojos de Ino se ensancharon.

"Wow! Soy la tía Ino!" Ino rio. Shikamaru no se rio con ella; en cambio la miro muy serio.

"Vamos, la cena debe estar lista pronto," Ino exclamó mientras saltaba por las escaleras. Shikamaru la observó irse.

_Tía...Ino eh? No sabe que tan ciertas son esas palabras._

* * *

**N/T: Bueno, pensaba dejarles el capítulo el Sabado, pero el ver tantos comentarios me animo a darles un regalito y traérselos antes :)**

**Espero les guste el capítulo, muchisisisisimas gracias por todos los comentarios, favs y follows, me hace muy feliz que les guste esta historia porque se lo merece, es muy muy buena ^-^**

**Un abrazo a todos mis lectores! Incluso a los fantasmitas que espero que ahora dejen un review, nos vemos la próxima semana probablemente, con el tercer capítulo :3**


	3. En la Salud como en la Enfermedad

**N/T: Este fanfic no es mío, sino de ReiraKurenai, la historia, desarrollo y personajes propios pertenecen a ella, yo solo tuve la suerte de poder traducirlo con su permiso. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

La cena estaba silenciosa. El único ruido provenía de Kagome que ocasionalmente gorgoteaba y golpeaba la cuchara contra la silla alta. Temari estaba tratando de hacer que comiera una papilla de verduras pero parecía que la mujer estaba fallando. Los ojos verdes de Kagome estaban pegados en Ino y la bebe no planeaba mover la mirada.

Shikamaru estaba sentado junto a Temari en silencio, pero a menudo miraba a su esposa y a su hija con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos. Ino envidiaba a la pequeña familia– pronto ella iba a tener un bebe también. Pero no estaba segura si la familia sería tan feliz como lo eran ellos. Ino le dio un mordisco a los espaguetis y miró a su derecha en el asiento vacío de su lado.

"¿Quién se sienta aquí?" Ino preguntó mientras apuntaba el asiento vacío. Gaara, que estaba sentado al final de la mesa en el lado opuesto de Kagome, levantó la mirada para ver a que se refería Ino.

"Kankuro," Temari respondió, "aunque no está aquí...él de repente dejo una nota diciendo que se iba a la Tierra de los Ríos a visitar a un amigo."

Ino frunció el ceño y observó el asiento vacío junto a ella. Eso es extraño, ¿Él solo dejo una nota? No muy "familiar" si lo dijera por sí misma. Una fuerte torcedura de dolor se disparó en la cabeza de Ino de la nada. Apretó su mano contra la frente y gimió.

"¿Ino?" Shikamaru preguntó, preocupado. Ino sacudió la cabeza mientras subía la mirada y reunía una pequeña y débil sonrisa.

"Estoy bien," mintió entre dientes. Temari y Shikamaru se echaron una ojeada entre ellos y lo dejaron, pero la mirada de Gaara permaneció fija en la rubia, sus ojos eran intensos. Ino trató de ignorarlo y continuó comiendo pero la imagen que había visto realmente la estaba preocupando.

_'¿De verdad...escapé de casa?'_

* * *

Cuando Ino se metió en la gran bañera para disfrutar y relajar sus músculos y piel, se asombró de ver un hermoso anillo de oro alrededor de su dedo anular. El diamante era bastante grande, lo que significaba que probablemente debió costar una fortuna. En el mismo dedo, tenía una argolla de oro más pequeña y lisa– indicando que era un anillo de matrimonio.

Ino levantó su mano e inspeccionó ambos objetos cuidadosamente. Acaso estaba…casada? ¿Podría ser posible que estuviera casada con alguien? Ino trató de recordar pero causó que su cabeza comenzara a palpitar así que dejó de intentarlo. Suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en la parte posterior de la bañera. Tal vez todavía no estaba lista para conocer la verdad acerca de su estado civil, había descubierto algunas cosas hoy día.

Sin embargo, la última imagen que pasó por su cabeza consiguió preocuparla. ¿Realmente había escapado, como el sueño le había mostrado? ¿De verdad escribió esa nota y la dejó en la cocina para que su madre y padre la encontraran? ¡Ino no podía creer que hiciera tal cosa! ¿Cierto? ¡Ella amaba a sus padres! ¡Los amaba más que nada!

Ino cerró sus ojos y trató de recordar lo que la nota exactamente decía.

_Queridos Mama & Papa,_

_Sé que esto puede sonar un poco extraño, pero he decidido irme. No me busquen y por favor no traten de contactarme. No quiero que Otome se entere de esto – le rompería el corazón._

_Sé, que probablemente se estén preguntando porque estoy haciendo esto. Personalmente, no me conozco a mí misma. Yo solo, necesito alejarme. Necesitamos alejarnos. Eso es lo que él dijo. Que necesitamos un descanso. Y creo que unas "vacaciones" nos harán bien. Les prometo contarles todo cuando vuelva. Cuando será, no lo sé. _

_Con todo mi amor, _

_Ino._

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron y sus cejas se fruncieron. ¿_Otome_? ¿Quién era? Mientras Ino reflexionaba sobre todas las incógnitas que flotaban en su cabeza llegó a una sola conclusión. Ella realmente, ya no sabía quién era.

La mañana siguiente, fue diferente a lo que Ino estaba acostumbrada. En su hogar, sus padres estarían en la cocina, desayunando juntos y riéndose de las bromas "sucias" de Inoichi. No había un "cada uno hace lo suyo" en el hogar Yamanaka. Pero aquí, era un poco diferente.

* * *

Cuando Ino entró en la cocina, Temari ya le estaba dando a Kagome su avena. La niña estaba ignorando la cuchara de avena pegajosa mientras golpeaba la silla con la cuchara de nuevo. Shikamaru se estaba empacando el almuerzo – probablemente tenía que ir a algún lado hoy. Gaara estaba sirviéndose un poco de café e Ino al verlo sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda. Odiaba el café y fue incluso peor cuando Gaara no añadió leche o azúcar en la bebida mientras se dirigía a su asiento en la mesa. Ino caminó hasta el refrigerador y lo abrió, esperando encontrar algunos tomates cherry y leche para desayunar.

"Estante inferior," Gaara dijo sin siquiera mirar. Ino lo observó por sobre el hombro y arqueó una ceja mientras él tomaba un trago de su_ muy amargo_ café.

"¿Huh?" fue todo lo que salió de la kunoichi rubia. Gaara suspiró y dejó la tasa azul de café en la mesa. Sus ojos turquesa claro fijos en los azules de Ino.

"Los tomates, están en el estante inferior," Gaara explicó. Ino asintió lentamente y examinó el estante inferior. Efectivamente, había una caja con sus tomates cherry favoritos. ¿Cómo sabia Gaara lo que estaba buscando de todas formas? Ino se encogió de hombros y sacó lo que estaba buscando de la nevera. Mientras lavaba los tomates podía sentir la mirada de Gaara en ella pero él pronto tomo el periódico y lo abrió para leerlo. Ino no pudo evitar el notar cuando sustrajo un par de gafas de una pequeña caja de plástico y las colocó sobre el puente de su nariz. ¿Gaara usaba lentes para leer? Wow, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Ino se sentó en su asiento, que pasó a estar junto al de Kankuro y Gaara, y tomó un tenedor para comerse sus tomates. Le gustaba partirlos por la mitad y untarlos en queso. Sus padres siempre pensaron que era raro que comiera eso para desayunar pero ella lo adoraba. Temari y los otros no parecían sorprenderse por sus extraños hábitos alimenticios.

"Bueno, me voy," Shikamaru dijo después de cinco minutos de silencio. Se inclinó para plantarle a Kagome un beso en la frente y luego se dirigió a su esposa para darle un beso en los labios. Temari le susurró algo que Ino no pudo oír pero juzgando por su expresión "traviesa" era algo sucio. Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, únicamente para darse cuenta que la única otra persona que podía mirar era Gaara. Era extraño, ver a tu compañero de equipo flirtear con otra persona. Especialmente si era Shikamaru. Que era siempre un perezoso. Aunque aún lo era, naturalmente.

"¿Te veo más tarde en mi oficina entonces?" preguntó Gaara. Shikamaru asintió y dejó la casa. Silencio cayó en la sala después de que se escuchó el "clic" de la puerta. Ino miró sus tomates y trató de tragar el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Por alguna razón, no se sentía muy bien.

Temari la debe haber mirado, dándose cuenta. "¿Estas bien Ino? Luces un poco pálida."

Ino levantó la mirada y estuvo a punto de asentir pero un fuerte golpe de nauseas la atravesó. En un apuro salió de la sala corriendo hasta el baño del primer piso, donde vomitó básicamente todo el desayuno que apenas estaba comenzando a digerir y lo último de su cena.

Disgustada, Ino se miró en el espejo. Su cabello aún estaba sucio y el vendaje alrededor de su cabeza la hacía parecer como uno de esos extraños fantasmas de película de terror. Abrió el grifo y observó el agua salir. Algunos segundos después empapó su rostro con agua. Ahora también tenía este horrible sabor en la boca, que asco.

Cuando Ino se volteó, casi saltó cuando vio a Gaara apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Aún tenía sus gafas puestas, su expresión era solemne. Ino rápidamente apartó sus ojos y decidió concentrarlos en un pequeño azulejo en la esquina del cuarto.

"Estas enferma," dijo Gaara, como si no fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Ino no quería que ellos supieran. No quería que supieran que estaba embarazada. Así que asintió con su cabeza lentamente, aunque sabía que se metería en un gran problema cuando descubrieran la verdad de la situación. Cuando Ino levantó la mirada, Gaara estaba parado directamente en frente de ella, su presencia era intoxicante e Ino sintió los vellos de la nuca erizarse. Sostuvo su aliento y esperó que él no hiciera nada malo. Gaara se acercó y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros e Ino se sorprendió por la delicadeza que el gesto parecía contener. Ella miro a sus ojos, era difícil leer exactamente lo que él estaba pensando pero su expresión – jamás la había visto tan emocional antes.

"¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó Gaara suavemente; era apenas siquiera un susurro. Los ojos de Ino se ampliaron. ¿Acaso él… le estaba ofreciendo traerle algo? ¿Realmente iba a recorrer todo el camino para comprarle algo que quisiera? ¿O necesitara? Ino no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando pero asintió de todas formas.

"Lo que sea, solo dilo," dijo Gaara. Ino asintió otra vez y reflexionó sobre la oferta. ¿Qué necesitaba? Habían bastantes cosas que debería conseguir lo antes posible.

"Algunas cosas," Ino murmuró. Gaara asintió y se quedó en silencio; demostrando que estaba escuchando. Ino cerró sus ojos. Ella podría… nada más decirle. Parecía que Gaara había cambiado, tal vez él no era tan malo como pensaba.

"Flan. Sabor caramelo, necesito algo dulce," indicó Ino. Gaara asintió. Ino se puso a reflexionar de nuevo. El solo pensamiento de comer flan le hacía agua la boca. Dios, ahora estaba anhelando la oferta.

"También...necesito vitaminas. Las mujeres necesitan vitaminas y minerales extra cuando pasan por un embarazo. Y comida con ácido fólico, necesito bastante de eso también," Ino completó. Los ojos de Gaara se dilataron. Ino sintió apretarse el agarre sobre sus hombros. Eso lo hizo. Él sabía.

"¿Estas...embarazada?" Gaara preguntó. Ino asintió lentamente. Una vez más, apartó sus ojos en un intento de esconder la vergüenza. No sabía porque, pero por alguna razón simplemente sentía como si hubiera hecho algo sucio y ahora estaba expuesto a todo el mundo. Gaara soltó los hombros de Ino y salió del baño abruptamente. Ino lo observó irse, él ni siquiera se molestó en volver a la cocina– caminó derecho hacia la salida de la casa, cerrando la puerta con un portazo mientras se marchaba. Ino se estremeció ante el "golpe" de la puerta.

Temari asomó la cabeza de la cocina, miró hacia la puerta principal y luego a Ino.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¡Olvidó su almuerzo!" exclamó Temari. Ino se encogió de hombros y subió por las escaleras, dejando a una confundida Temari detrás.

_¿Qué les pasa?_

Por alguna razón, cuando Ino se derrumbó sobre la cama rompió en lágrimas. Toda la frustración y emoción que se había acumulado en ella de repente se vino abajo como un montón de rocas. Odiaba ser dejada sola en la oscuridad, odiaba el no saber que pasaba. Desde que había descubierto que tenía amnesia su vida se había vuelto horrible. No sabía porque estaba en Suna, no entendía porque todos en Suna parecían conocerla, tampoco tenía idea porque exactamente tenía amnesia. Si, fue un golpe en la cabeza pero… cómo?

Ino sollozó hasta dormirse. Su cuerpo no estaba cansado pero su mente estaba exhausta y un buen descanso parecía bien. No había dormido muy bien la noche anterior, se había quedado todo el tiempo pensando sobre lo que había pasado.

Temari revisó a Ino en su habitación y se sorprendió de ver el rostro de la kunoichi más joven todo rojo e hinchado de tanto llorar. Temari se sintió extremadamente mal por la pobre chica, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y probablemente se sentía abandonada y perdida. Temari sacó una manta y la colocó delicadamente sobre Ino, luego dejó la habitación. Ino merecía algo de paz.

* * *

Cuando el Kazekage irrumpió en la sala, Koga se sorprendió al verlo tan enojado. Gaara no demostraba sus emociones mucho y pasmaba a Koga el verlo así. Preocupado porque algo malo haya pasado, guio a Gaara hasta su oficina e inmediatamente le ofreció al Kazekage sentarse.

"¿Que lo trae por aquí hoy, Kazekage-sama?" preguntó Koga mientras él también se sentaba.

"No me importa como lo hagas, quiero que encuentres a la persona que le hizo esto a Ino," Gaara susurró. Koga parpadeó en confusión.

"Le ruego que me disculpe, señor, entiendo que quiera encontrar a la persona detrás de todo esto pero… por qué de repente tan enojado?" Koga preguntó. Gaara le envió una mirada mortal al doctor y Koga no pudo evitar el tragar saliva.

"Está embarazada," Gaara murmuró. Koga hizo una forma de "o" con su boca mientras se echaba para atrás en su silla.

"¿Así que le dijo?" Koga preguntó. Gaara asintió. Silencio envolvió la habitación.

"Bueno, estoy tan curioso como usted, Kazekage-sama," Koga dijo, "pero no tengo idea de cómo se pueden resolver este tipo de cosas. Puedo decirle que la hirió pero no puedo decirle quien."

Gaara miró hacia otro lado y gimió. Ahora iba a tener que reunir un grupo para resolver todo esto. Y encontrar evidencia donde la escena ocurrió. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a Ino? ¿Qué es lo que alguna vez le había hecho a alguien? Gaara cerró el puño. Era su culpa. Era por causa de él que ella constantemente era puesta en peligro. Era por su culpa.

"¿Que... la hirió?" Gaara preguntó. Koga sonrió.

"Bueno, estudié sus heridas y las radiografías," Koga explicó además, "Yo diría... un bate de béisbol. Tal vez incluso un sartén. Uno de esos dos objetos."

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron. ¿Algo tan simple...arruinó todos sus recuerdos y casi destruye su cabeza? Gaara tomó un profundo respiro y trató de calmarse. Él normalmente siempre estaba calmado pero cuando se trataba de Ino...entonces su temperamento se disparaba. Especialmente cuando ella estaba en peligro. Gaara se levantó y volteó para irse.

"Gracias," Gaara susurró. Koga asintió.

"Oh si, y Kazekage-sama?" Koga le preguntó antes de irse.

"¿Qué?"

"No debería permanecer callado sobre su relación mucho tiempo. Ella necesita al padre de su bebe con ella...durante todo el periodo de gestación. Ella necesita su apoyo."

Gaara no respondió, él solo abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró de un portazo nuevamente. Koga suspiró y observó el techo.

_Aún tenemos un largo camino que recorrer._

* * *

"_Ino! Ino!" exclamó una voz femenina. Los ojos de Ino se abrieron y se incorporó. Ahogó un bostezo y se frotó sus brazos dormidos. Estaba de vuelta en su cuarto, en Konoha. _

"¿_Estoy en casa?" Ino se preguntó a sí misma. ¿Todo el asunto sobre ella estando en Suna y tener amnesia era un sueño? Sacó las piernas de la cama y se levantó. _

"_Ino!" la llamó su madre desde el primer piso. _

"¿_Si?" Ino le respondió de vuelta._

"_¡Ven aquí__, necesito que lleves a Otome al parque!"_

_Ino gimió y pisoteó todo su camino por las escaleras. En la cocina estaba su madre, vestida en un vestido amarillo, con Otome de tres años apoyada en su cadera. _

"¡_Por dios, aun estas en piyamas__!" exclamó la señora Yamanaka. Ino bostezó y asintió. Otome carcajeó._

"¿_Tengo que llevarla, Mama__?" Ino gimió. La madre miró a su hija y asintió. _

"_Ella es tu hermana, adora ir contigo__," La señora Yamanaka sonrió. La Ino de catorce años le sacó la lengua y luego se volteó a caminar de vuelta por las escaleras. Inoichi entró en la cocina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. _

"_Ah, este día va a ser genial, salir con amigos, holgazanear, perfecto," Inoichi suspiró contento. Ino rodó sus ojos y pisoteó por las escaleras. _

"_Oh, no, no lo harás Señor Yamanaka, tienes dos hijas que alimentar," La mujer dijo severamente. Inoichi gimió y trató de inventar alguna escusa pero su esposa no estaba escuchando. _

_Ino se desplomó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Realmente no estaba de humor para llevar a su hermana al parque. Hermana..._

"¡Hermana!" Ino exclamó mientras se sentaba. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Gaara. ¿Así que… fue un sueño? Ino gimió y se dejó caer de nuevo. Miró el techo y suspiró.

"Tengo una hermana," Ino susurró. ¿Por qué no había recordado a Otome antes? Ella solamente se había olvidado sobre su vida después de cumplir catorce y Otome nació cuanto tenia once… así que, por qué? Ino quiso golpearse contra la pared, seguía preguntándose cosas que no podía responder! Rodó sobre su estómago y golpeó su mano fuertemente contra la almohada que estaba a su lado. Se estaba frustrando. Deseaba que su memoria ya regresara.

* * *

**N/T: Un capitulo más! Espero que les guste! Las cosas se van poniendo más interesantes y confusas de aquí en adelante, espero que tengan la paciencia para esperar el siguiente, que les traeré la semana que viene ^-^**

**Reviews son siempre bienvenidos! Tal vez me animen incluso a traerles el capítulo antes de lo previsto xD**

**Y muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo y los comentarios! Realmente me pone muy muy feliz que les guste la historia ^-^**


	4. La Pequeña Yamanaka

**N/T: Este fanfic no es mío, sino de ReiraKurenai, la historia, desarrollo y personajes propios pertenecen a ella, yo solo tuve la suerte de poder traducirlo con su permiso. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ino despertó al oír un movimiento en el pasillo. Miró por la ventana. El sol aún estaba brillando, lo que significaba que no había dormido mucho tiempo. Ino salió de la cama y abrió la puerta un poco para mirar a hurtadillas afuera. La persona que se movía en el pasillo era Gaara, y parecía que estaba realmente ocupado con lo que sea que estaba haciendo. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, entró y salió de nuevo con una caja de cartón. Ino lo miró en silencio mientras él cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, se tardó un momento mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta y luego se volteaba hacia las escaleras.

"¿Gaara?" Ino logró decir en un apuro mientras salía de la comodidad de su habitación. Gaara se detuvo a medio camino en las escaleras y la observó por encima del hombro. Sus ojos se encontraron y el mundo se congeló por un instante. La garganta de Ino se secó mientras miraba en esos pozos de emoción sin fin. En trece años, Gaara definitivamente se había convertido en un _hombre._ Sus hombros eran anchos, estaba bien tonificado y musculoso, y su expresión facial era madura. Pero, él además veía la vida en una perspectiva diferente. Ino lo supo cuando lo vio. Él… él sabe _amar_.

"¿Te he despertado?" Gaara preguntó. Ino negó con la cabeza. "Bien."

Y luego se volteó para irse nuevamente. Mientras Ino lo observaba dar un paso más hacia abajo, levemente se movió hacia adelante, solo para verlo dar otro paso por la escalera. En ese momento un extraño sentimiento la embargó y algo dentro de ella le dijo que lo detuviera. Ino no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo pero antes de que lo supiera estaba corriendo hacia él y agarrando la manga de su camisa negra. Gaara se detuvo, sus ojos amplios mientras la miraba por sobre su hombro de nuevo.

"¿Ino?" susurró, casi peligrosamente. Apretando su agarre, Ino apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

"L-Lo s-siento," susurró Ino.

"¿Por qué te estas disculpando?" preguntó Gaara, confundido. Ino levantó la mirada, mordía su labio tembloroso y parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. No entendía porque estaba actuando como una niñita debilucha – Por amor de Dios, estaba actuando como Sakura! Pero, estar con Gaara así, la hacía sentir… rara. No en mal sentido de rara. Era en el bueno, del tipo de rara en el que no entendía porque se sentía de esta manera. Por alguna razón, simplemente sentía que tenía que retener a Gaara.

"N-No lo sé," Ino tartamudeó. Maldito su tartamudeo. Ino jamás había tartamudeado en su vida, así que por qué ahora? Se estaba convirtiendo en Hinata. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Gaara y volteó su cuerpo para mirar de frente a Ino. Dejó caer la caja, provocando que todo el contenido – una gran colección de revistas Marie Claire cayeran al suelo y se deslizaran por las escaleras. Los dedos de Gaara se movieron sobre la mejilla de Ino en un suave gesto. Los ojos de la rubia se cerraron mientras la acariciaba. Sus dedos eran cálidos y se sentían bien en sus mejillas frías. Un fuerte impulso eléctrico atravesó su cuerpo en cada toque y no pudo evitar sostener la respiración cuando sintió el aliento de Gaara hacer cosquillas en su nariz. ¿Cómo se acercó tanto? ¿Por qué permitía que estuviera tan cerca? Aunque sabía que estaba peligrosamente próximo, se sentía extrañamente cómoda. Como si perteneciera a donde estaba. Justo cuando Gaara estuvo a punto de bajar su cabeza y reunir sus labios con los de ella, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

_Salvado por la campana, literalmente_. Gaara se apartó, maldiciéndose a si mismo mentalmente por tomar ventaja de la situación. Los ojos de Ino se abrieron y se posaron en la puerta. Curiosa, decidió abrirla. Bajó las escaleras con gracia mientras Gaara recogía la pila de revistas que había botado. Ino arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué tenía revistas femeninas?

_¡Tiene novia! _Aquello tenía sentido. Si tenía una novia, naturalmente a ella le gustarían las revistas femeninas. Y tenía una pila en su casa – para cuando necesitara entretenerse. ¿Pero por qué necesitarías revistas cuando tienes un _guapo _hombre a tu lado? Ino sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Que está pensando siquiera? Suspirando. Ino abrió la puerta.

"¡O-nee-sama!" una voz gritó y dos frágiles brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Ino. Ino se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras intentaba recuperar el equilibrio. Su nariz estaba enterrada en una larga melena de cabello rubio. Un cuerpo más pequeño, bronceado y frágil la apretaba mientras temblaba; casi como si la persona estuviera llorando.

"¿O-Otome?" Ino se quedó sin aliento cuando reconoció los ojos azules de la niña al levantar la mirada. Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la Yamanaka más joven- Ino parpadeó. Otome había..._crecido. _Ya no era la niñita que recordaba. Otome se había convertido en una _mujer. _Sus curvas estaban bien desarrolladas y su rostro tenia forma de un hermoso corazón. Su sonrisa era amplia, amable y abierta. Sus ojos estaban brillando. Pero esas lágrimas... lágrimas de emoción la hacían parecer un pequeño ángel.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Ino preguntó. Otome sacudió su cabeza y enterró el rostro en el pecho de Ino. Ino palmeó la espalda de su pequeña hermanita. Ver a su hermana tan de repente era un shock pero estaba agradecida del reencuentro. De pronto un "bang" hizo que las dos kunoichis rubias miraran hacia arriba. Ino miró por su hombro; solo para encontrar a Gaara contemplando a las dos, sus ojos ampliados y todas las revistas Marie Clare estaban ahora apiladas en un montón en el piso, de nuevo.

"¿Otome?" Gaara preguntó, casi como si no pudiera creer que ella estuviera aquí. Ino observó a su hermana y se sorprendió de ver una extraña mirada en sus ojos. Ino no entendía lo que esa expresión significaba– pero sea lo que fuera, no parecía buena.

"Gaara..." Otome murmuró mientras bajaba la mirada, un rubor esparciéndose por sus mejillas. Ino frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Miró nuevamente a Gaara, solo para ver como su expresión sorprendida se borraba remplazándose por ira.

"¿Viniste a...llevarla a casa?" Inquirió Gaara, enojado. Otome negó con la cabeza. Ino frunció el ceño. ¿Estaban hablando de ella?

"¡No! Yo...mis padres ya...lo arreglaron, estoy aquí...para visitar...a O-nee-chan," Otome susurró. Gaara bufó y pasó por delante de las dos.

"Voy a volver al trabajo," dijo Gaara, "no causes ningún problema."

Y luego se fue. Una vena saltó por la cabeza de Ino. ¿Quién se creía que era? Mandando a su hermana de esa manera...pero cuando Ino bajo la mirada, estaba sorprendida de ver que Otome casi no parecía afectada para nada.

"Ven, siéntate, iré por algo de té para nosotras," dijo Ino gentilmente mientras guiaba a Otome a la cocina. Otome la siguió en silencio. Mientras Ino preparaba el té, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasó exactamente para que Gaara se enojara tanto. ¿Tal vez Otome le había dicho algo extraño? ¿O eran sus padres? Suspirando, decidió preguntarle al mismo Gaara más tarde cuando volviera a casa.

Temari entró en la cocina sosteniendo a Kagome, un ceño apareció en su rostro cuando sus ojos se posaron en Otome.

"Oh, Otome, no sabía que venías de visita," dijo Temari. Otome levantó la mirada, sonrió debilmente y asintió.

"Supe que O-nee-chan tenía amnesia, así que vine rápidamente, estaba preocupada," respondió Otome. Temari sonrió y dejó a Kagome en su silla de bebe. Ino no pudo evitar el notar la extraña mirada que Temari le estaba dando a Otome – sus labios estaban sonriendo pero sus ojos no lo hacían para nada. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando aquí.

"¿Quieres algo de té Temari?" Ino preguntó. Temari asintió mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba un recipiente de plástico con un resto de lasaña dentro. Puso el recipiente en el microondas y esperó que la comida se calentara.

"¿Dónde está Kankuro-san?" Otome preguntó de la nada.

"Él...se fue por un tiempo, parecía un poco confundido," replicó Temari, fríamente. Otome levantó una ceja pero no se molestó en preguntar más. Ino colocó una taza de té en frente de Otome y se sentó en su asiento de siempre. Poco después, Temari también tomó asiento poniendo la lasaña en frente de Kagome que ansiosamente empezó a comer.

"¿Cómo están...Mamá y Papá?" preguntó Ino después de un rato de silencio. Otome tomó un sorbo de su té.

"Están bien, querían venir también a visitarte pero Papá está ocupado con los exámenes Chunin," Otome respondió. Ino sonrió débilmente y miro hacia su té. ¿Podría ser...que sus padres la hayan perdonado por escapar? ¿Por qué escapó en primer lugar? Ino suspiró mentalmente. Tantas preguntas sin respuestas.

"Oh si, Shikamaru se va en dos días más a Konoha para los exámenes," señaló Temari. Otome asintió.

"Si, Papá está comenzando a ponerse agitado, Shikamaru-san será de gran ayuda," Otome sonrió, "Shikaku-san está demasiado ocupado con los asuntos de los Jounin."

Temari le dio a Otome una extraña mirada pero no dijo nada. Era casi como si a Temari le desagradara Otome. Ino trató de recordar porque Temari odiaría a su hermana pero no pudo pensar en nada. Otome era una niña tan perfecta e inocente. ¿No podía ser posible que hiciera nada malo cierto?

Ino se mantuvo despierta esa noche. Por alguna razón, no podía quitarse la extraña imagen de Gaara enojado con Otome fuera de su cabeza. Tampoco podía olvidar el hecho de Temari dándole a Otome extrañas miradas todo el día. Incluso Shikamaru, que volvió del trabajo le envió a Otome una fea mirada cuando estaban cenando. De repente, movimiento detrás de Ino hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe. Otome estaba saliendo de la cama.

Ino se quedó quieta mientras oía a Otome arrastrar los pies alrededor y luego la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y cerró. Ino se sentó, un confundido semblante formándose en su rostro mientras observaba la puerta. Parpadeó. Su corazón encogiendose. Por alguna razón, Ino tenía esta extraña sensación sobre ella, casi como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar. Otome probablemente fue por algo de agua. Ino sacó las piernas de su cama y se levantó. No podía mantenerse así de despierta toda la noche. Iba a acercarse a Gaara y preguntarle cuál era su problema. Incluso si estaba durmiendo, no podía esperar hasta mañana– nunca iba a dormir de esa manera. Tomando un respiro profundo, Ino lentamente se hizo camino fuera de su habitación. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pecho, las palmas de sus manos sudadas. Estaba actuando como una debilucha estúpida, nerviosa y patética. Nunca había sido tan nerviosa alrededor de la gente -especialmente hombres- antes...entonces por qué ahora? Sacudiendo su cabeza, Ino camino a través del pasillo y se detuvo en frente del cuarto de Gaara. La casa estaba en silencio. Ino se quedó ahí por unos minutos, debatiendo si realmente debería hacer esto. Él era, después de todo el Kazekage, y estaba durmiendo ahora mismo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si fuera despertado solo para hablar? ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Enojado?

Maldiciéndose a sí misma mentalmente por ser tan patética, Ino levantó la mano y la puso en el pomo de la puerta. Estaba fría y envió un escalofrío por su columna. Los ojos de Ino se ensancharon cuando escucho algo caerse dentro de la habitación de Gaara ¿Estaba despierto? Tragándose su orgullo y el nudo en la garganta, Ino giró la manila; olvidándose completamente de tocar primero. Abrió la puerta lenta y cuidadosamente solo para encontrar algo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Dos pares de ojos se clavaron en Ino en el minuto que abrió la puerta. El primer par pertenecía a Gaara, que estaba acostado en el piso medio desnudo. Su expresión era de molestia y rabia. El segundo par de ojos eran azules, y pertenecían a Otome. Ella estaba cernida sobre Gaara, sus piernas en cada lado de la cintura de él. No vestía nada más que una camisa blanca que le quedaba grande y unas bragas rosadas. Los ojos de Ino se dilataron.

"O-O-nee-chan..." Otome murmuró. El agarre de Ino en la manila se tensó mientras comenzaba a temblar incontrolablemente.

"L-L-Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlos," Ino se ahogó mientras se volteaba sobre sus talones y cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

"¡Ino!" Gaara gritó pero era muy tarde, ella estaba corriendo por las escaleras para abrir la puerta del frente de un tirón salvaje. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Ino mientras corría por las polvorientas calles de Sunagakure. Ignoró la arena que golpeaba su piel. Ignoró el frío viento que soplaba contra su rostro y amenazaba con congelar sus lágrimas. Ignoró sus huesos gritando en busca de calor. Ella sólo corrió. Rápido y más rápido, y lejos de esa casa a la que ella en realidad no pertenecía.

Ino se derrumbó de agotamiento en frente de los campos de entrenamiento. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Tomaba cortas y demacradas respiraciones en un intento por recuperar su aliento.

_'¿Porque estoy llorando?' _Ino se preguntó a sí misma. Así que, encontró a su hermana teniendo algo con alguien, pero era la vida de Otome...así que por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué sentía como si su corazón hubiera sido arrancado de su pecho y cortado en pedacitos? ¿Por qué sentía como si la hubieran traicionado? Ino golpeó el puño contra el piso. ¡Más malditas preguntas! ¡Todo en su vida eran preguntas! ¿Por qué no sabía nada? ¿Por qué no podía recordar ya su vida? ¿Porque era todo tan difícil?

Ino dejó salir un grito de dolor mientras se desplomaba sobre su estómago. No le importaba que su rostro estuviera enterrado en arena. No le importaba que estuviera básicamente comiendo arena. Ella solo se acostó ahí y espero que nadie la encontrara. Si su vida iba a ser así desde ahora, podría muy bien morir. Los ojos de Ino se cerraron mientras recuperaba el aliento. El viento frio la hizo temblar pero ella lo ignoró. Mientras yacía allí, se encontró a si misma perdiendo el conocimiento.

_Ino observó las cebollas chisporroteando en el sartén mientras esperaba que se volvieran doradas. El delicioso olor embargó la cocina. No había nadie en casa, Ino estaba sola pero no le importaba. Estar sola era algo que todos necesitaban y ella finalmente tenía la oportunidad de cocinar algo más elaborado que sus habituales comidas cocidas a la rápida. _

_Decidiendo hacer algo mientras las cebollas se cocinaban, Ino picó el tomate y el pepino en una ensalada. Se tarareaba a sí misma una familiar melodía mientras disfrutaba la soledad de su casa. La cocina era diferente de la que tenía su madre. Era más grande y moderna. A Ino aún le costaba acostumbrarse. Al menos podía ahora cocinar para un ejército entero, si tuviera que hacerlo. Y la familia ya era bastante grande– lo que lo hacía más fácil. Aparte que Temari solía comer con todos fuera de la casa cuando estaba embarazada y todo eso. Ino sonrió a sí misma. No podía esperar para ser madre algún día– va a ser increíble!_

_Ino se volteó a revisar las cebollas pero se detuvo en el camino cuando oyó un extraño sonido viniendo desde arriba. Frunciendo el ceño, subió las escaleras y miró hacia arriba. ¿Había alguien en casa? Podría haber jurado que estaba sola– acaso había vuelto alguien?_

_Después de algunos minutos, Ino no oyó nada así que decidió que era probablemente el viento, y caminó de vuelta a la cocina para continuar con la comida. _

_Sonrió contenta mientras añadía el resto de los ingredientes en el sartén. Volvió a tararear la melodía a sí misma mientras meneaba la cabeza hacia un lado. _

_Justo cuando Ino estuvo a punto de voltearse a ocuparse de las verduras, casi salto fuera de su piel cuando vio a alguien vestido de negro. Antes de poder decir quién era, algo la golpeó en la cabeza. Un dolor punzante atravesó su cabeza, hacia su espina dorsal. Tambaleándose hacia atrás, Ino cayó al suelo. Lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron y se sintió a sí misma perdiendo la conciencia. Pero antes de hacerlo escuchó la puerta del frente abrirse y alguien correr dentro de la casa. _

"_Ino!" una familiar voz masculina exclamó, un par de fuertes brazos la levantaron, pero ella era incapaz de abrir los ojos para ver quién era. En lugar de eso se encontró a si misma introduciéndose en un profundo sueño._

Ino se sentó, jadeando. Sus ojos ampliados. ¡Ahora lo recordaba! ¡Fue golpeada en la cabeza por algo muy fuerte y perdió la conciencia! Y eso fue… solo unos días atrás! ¡Así perdió la memoria! Ino examinó su alrededor y parpadeó.

_Ella ya no estaba afuera._

Estaba perfectamente arropada en su cama. Su cama. ¿Cómo llego allí? El sol de la mañana entraba en cascada por las cortinas posándose en la cama de Ino, calentando sus pies fríos. Sus ropas habían sido cambiadas también, y al lado de ella, en la pequeña mesa había un vaso de agua y una caja de vitaminas de maternidad. Ino parpadeó, ¿Acaso Gaara las consiguió para ella? Aún no le había contado a Temari sobre su embarazo así que… Gaara era la única persona que hubiera recordado comprarlas. Sonriendo, Ino se volvió a recostar. Su cabeza dolía, al igual que sus piernas y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

La puerta se abrió, e Ino rápidamente se sentó y miró directamente en los azules ojos de Otome. El rostro de la joven Yamanaka estaba rojo e hinchado también, y apartó la mirada lejos de Ino con culpa.

"O-nee-chan, puedo...entrar?" preguntó Otome. Ino asintió. Otome cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó al lado de los pies de su hermana. Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación.

"L-l siento, O-nee-chan," Otome finalmente dijo ahogada. Ino levantó la mirada alarmada y frunció el ceño.

"¿De qué estas hablando, Otome?" Ino preguntó. Lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Otome mientras miraba los ojos de su hermana mayor. Los ojos de Ino se ensancharon al ver a su hermana desplomarse en frente de ella. Otome lloraba a lágrima viva apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Ino, su pequeña y frágil mano aferrada a la de Ino frenéticamente. Era casi como si pensara que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

"¿O-Otome?" Ino tartamudeó sorprendida. Otro sollozo estalló en la chica.

"¡Tú me odias, él me odia, todos me odian!" Otome lloró. Ino levantó una ceja mientras posaba la mano en la espalda de su hermana.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" repitió Ino. Otome no respondió, ella solo siguió llorando. Ino no sabía qué hacer, o que decirle tampoco. Después de todo, no sabía porque su hermana lloraba en primer lugar. Ino suspiró, todo lo que podía hacer ahora era sentarse y estar aquí para su hermana. Cerró sus ojos azules y se relajó, seguramente Otome le diría cual era el problema una vez que se calmara.

* * *

**N/T: Cuarto capítulo listo! Al fin! :D**

**Y un poco más tarde de lo prometido… u.u**

**Lo siento muchísimo, volví a entrar a la escuela así que el tiempo que antes me sobraba en las vacaciones se esfumó por completo! Por lo que ahora trataré de traerles esta historia los Sabados… a más tardar Domingo, lo prometo ^-^**

**Sobre Ino en este capítulo, yo diría que no la juzguen por no controlar a su hermana menor (lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho al ver a una niñita encima de un hombre casi desnudo!) recuerden que Ino prácticamente tiene la mentalidad de una niña de catorce años, y no creo que alguien de esa edad al presenciar una "escena subida de tono" no haga algo más que morirse de vergüenza-nervios y salir corriendo, más si es Gaara y su hermana menor.**

**Bueno, Muchisimas gracias por todos los review! Realmente me hacen muy feliz leerlos y saber que les gusta esta historia, animándome a continuarla :3**

…**Que pasara entre Gaara y Otome? Porque todos actúan extraños con la pequeña Yamanaka? Que es lo que ocultan?...**

**Esperen el capítulo 5! Chan chan! **

**Bye! **


	5. Susurros del Corazón

**N/T: Este fanfic no es mío, sino de ReiraKurenai, la historia, desarrollo y personajes propios pertenecen a ella, yo solo tuve la suerte de poder traducirlo con su permiso. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ino despertó sola en su habitación la mañana siguiente. Otome no se veía por ningún lado y la casa de repente parecía algo silenciosa. Era inusual, incluso para una casa que normalmente se mantenía en silencio – sin importar quien entrara o saliera del lugar.

Ino empujó sus piernas por el borde de la cama, estiró sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y se levantó. Su cabello rubio alzado en todas direcciones, sus ojos estaban caídos y su boca sabía mal. Ignorando la depresión matutina, Ino se acercó a su armario, cogió una bata y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

La cocina estaba vacía. Algo a lo que Ino no estaba acostumbrada. Casi siempre Temari estaba aquí con Kagome, tomando desayuno o preparándose para el día. Shikamaru tampoco estaba en ninguna parte. Ino parpadeó, se encogió de hombros y luego abrió el refrigerador para prepararse el desayuno.

Se sentó en la mesa y tomó el periódico. Desplegándolo, Ino miró la primera página, frunció el ceño cuando no reconoció ninguna de las personas o acontecimientos nombrados y luego suspiró. Estar en una villa extraña era lo más confuso que una persona podía pasar.

Especialmente si tenías amnesia.

Derrotada, Ino tiró el periódico al suelo y tomó un mordisco de sus tomates. La casa estaba extrañamente callada. Todo lo que podías oír era la tetera hirviendo.

* * *

Gaara caminó a pasos lentos por la escalera. La casa estaba inusualmente callada. No podía oír los gorgoteos de su sobrina viniendo de la cocina, ni siquiera oía a Shikamaru quejándose. Estaba inusualmente callada. Excepto por la tetera hirviendo.

Cuando entró en la cocina, se sorprendió de ver a Ino en la mesa, comiendo su comida favorita mientras miraba por la ventana con una expresión de nostalgia en su rostro. Gaara se detuvo. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que no la veía así.

Hizo que su corazón se apretara.

Decidiendo no molestar su ensoñación matutina, Gaara se acercó a la máquina de café y se preparó una taza para sí mismo.

"Oh," Ino de repente se quedó sin aliento, "¡buenos días, Gaara!"

Gaara no se volteó a sonreírle como usualmente lo hacía. Él no elogió su desordenado cabello como siempre cuando despertaban. Él solo se quedó como estaba. Estoico, frío y desanimado.

Le dio un simple murmuro de saludo. La escuchó suspirar. Probablemente no estaba muy impresionada con él.

Gaara se tomó el café en segundos poniendo la taza en el fregadero, dejó la cocina y pisó fuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de él. Tenía que alejarse de ella. Su presencia era intoxicante.

Le tomó todo de su impulso en controlar sus hormonas hirvientes por atacarla y _hacerla_ recordar todo.

Cuando Gaara llegó a su oficina, los guardias lo saludaron al igual que su secretaria. Les dio una breve inclinación de cabeza, luego entró a su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de él.

"Hola, Gaara-_kun_," una voz femenina dijo arrastrando las palabras. Gaara se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Yamanaka Otome, usando un _muy _revelador vestido. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas para mostrar más de su suave piel. Su cabello rubio estaba colgando por la espalda y sus ojos azules brillaban bajo el sol que entraba por las ventanas. Gaara suspiró inclinándose contra la puerta, sus brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué quieres Otome?" Gaara preguntó. Otome sonrió inocentemente.

"Nada," respondió melodiosamente, "¡Solo quería darte una sorpresa!"

"¿Usando ese pequeño vestido amarillo?" Preguntó Gaara arqueando una ceja inexistente. Otome sonrió. Saltó del escritorio y se acercó a él lentamente. Gaara se quedó en silencio observando cómo se detenía en frente de él y colocaba ambas manos en su pecho. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

"¿No te gusta?" preguntó poniendo cara de cachorrito. Gaara levantó la mirada hacia el techo. Se quedó callado, esperando que lo dejara en paz y se fuera malditamente lejos.

Ella no lo hizo. Y cuando se dio cuenta que él no iba a responder, lentamente deslizó las manos por su pecho.

"¿Pensé que te gustaría?" Otome preguntó con voz de bebe. Sus dedos tiraron el dobladillo de su camisa. Instintivamente, Gaara agarró sus muñecas y la aparto de él.

"_Para__,_" susurró Gaara. Sus ojos oscuros mientras la miraba. Los labios de Otome se crisparon.

"Tus labios dicen que pare," dijo, "pero tus ojos dicen otra cosa."

Gaara frunció el ceño. Otome aprovechó esta distracción para liberarse de su agarre. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y cerraba sus labios con los de él.

No la beso de vuelta. No envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Se quedó absolutamente quieto. Su espalda rígida y sus ojos oscuros. Otome sonrió en contra de sus labios y lo mordió. Él ni se quejó cuando sangre empezó a salir de su labio ahora herido.

Molesta, Otome se apartó, "¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡No dudaste en besarme la última vez!"

Gaara sonrió, "Otome, has pensado que tal vez estaba jugando contigo?"

Los ojos de Otome se ensancharon. Sus brazos cayeron sueltos sobre su cuerpo mientras se apartaba. Gaara suspiró, abrió la puerta de su oficina y la cerró detrás de él. Su oficina era sofocante, necesitaba aire fresco.

Otome se quedó allí, confundida.

Solo para reír oscuramente segundos después, "Mentiroso."

* * *

Ino suspiró mientras se desplomaba en el sofá. Hoy era realmente un extraño día. El hecho de haber encontrado la noche anterior a Gaara y a Otome haciendo _cosas _en el piso de su habitación, la estaba haciendo sentir muy inquieta.

¿Podía ser que Gaara se estuviera aprovechando de Otome? ¿Podía ser que Gaara fuera una especie de pederasta? Después de todo, era once años mayor que ella! Eso hacía bastante obvio que él era por mucho más controlador que ella, y también más fuerte. Otome probablemente había tenido una fuerte lucha tratando de sacárselo de encima.

Pero, ¿Por qué Otome nunca le dijo a Ino? ¿Por qué no le pidió a su hermana ayuda? ¿Acaso tenía miedo?

Ino suspiró de nuevo y miró el techo. Su vida era un complicado rompecabezas.

* * *

La cena fue un evento incomodo esa noche. Temari estaba alimentando a Kagome mientras intercambiaba breves datos sobre su día con Shikamaru, que tenía su brazo en el hombro de ella. Otome estaba sentada al lado de Ino, sus ojos pegados en el plato al frente de ella. Gaara no prestaba atención a nada de lo que ocurría alrededor de él, solo estaba sentado ahí, con los ojos cerrados mientras masticaba su comida.

Ino se sentía fuera de lugar. No se sentía como si se supusiera que estuviera allí. Miró a su plato y tragó saliva. Un sentimiento de nauseas la embargó cuando de pronto se encontró a sí misma deseando estar en casa. No le importaba si Sasuke estaba muerto. No le importaba si ahí estaba Sakura para molestarla. Maldición, ni siquiera le importaba si Naruto era el Hokage. Sólo quería ir a casa. A Konoha. ¿Por qué estaba en Suna de todas formas? ¿Cómo llego ahí?

¿Había algo de lo que no estaba al tanto?

Ino observó a su hermanita. Otome ahora estaba mirando a Gaara, una mirada oscura en su rostro, pero le parecía una inocente niña. Ino apartó la mirada.

¿Qué es lo que estos dos escondían?

* * *

Ino, siendo la paranoica mujer embarazada que era, llamó a la puerta de Shikamaru en medio de la noche, su cabello rubio revuelto y sus ojos azules frenéticos. Su compañero de equipo abrió la puerta segundos después, con el cabello desatado y usando un piyama con caricaturas de rana.

"¿Ino?" Shikamaru preguntó, sorprendido mientras frotaba sus ojos y bostezaba.

"¡No puedo encontrar a Otome!" Ino exclamó. Eso pareció despertar al antiguo ninja de Konoha, sus ojos de ampliaron mientras miraba a su compañera, sorprendido y confundido.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes encontrarla?" preguntó.

Ino suspiró, "¡Se ha ido! ¡Estaba durmiendo a mi lado y ahora...se ha ido! Shikamaru, y si Gaara le hizo algo?"

Shikamaru levantó una ceja, "¿Gaara?"

Ino agarró la camisa de Shikamaru, casi desesperadamente, "¡Por favor no me digas que no te has dado cuenta! ¡Ellos… él… ellos estuvieron haciendo _cosas _en el piso ayer en la noche!"

Shikamaru suspiró y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Ino suavemente, "Ino, cálmate."

"¡No puedo!" Ino gritó, "¿Cómo es Gaara cuando la cortina está cerrada?"

Los ojos de Shikamaru se estrecharon, "Tú más que nadie debería saber eso."

Hubo una tensa pausa. Ino frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero nada salió de sus labios. Su garganta estaba seca y apretada, su voz ya se había ido.

"_Tú más que nadie debería saber eso."_

Las palabras hicieron eco en su mente. ¿A qué se refería Shikamaru?

Un repentino golpe de puerta, sacó a Ino y a Shikamaru de su ensueño. Levantaron la mirada sobresaltados, mientras Gaara irrumpía fuera de su habitación, con su cabello rojo empapado, no trayendo nada más que un largo par de pantalones de piyama negro. Miró a Ino y Shikamaru, sus ojos se oscurecieron y luego se largó por las escaleras.

Shikamaru soltó los hombros de Ino y se dirigió a la habitación de Gaara, se asomó por la abertura de la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron. Los entrecerró mientras su mano se extendía hacia el pomo de la puerta y abruptamente desaparecía dentro de la habitación. Ino se quedó congelada donde estaba, su corazón acelerándose.

Nunca había visto a Gaara tan furioso en su vida. Ni siquiera en los exámenes Chunin.

Segundos después, Otome salió del cuarto de Gaara, su largo cabello rubio ondulado en su espalda, sus ojos azules estaban decepcionados. Envuelta alrededor de ella había una gran manta. Shikamaru apareció detrás.

"Otome," el tono de Shikamaru era peligroso, "_jamás _vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo, me oíste?"

Otome asintió, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose. Shikamaru suspiró y palmeó la espalda de la chica. Ino finalmente encontró la necesidad de moverse y acercarse a su hermana pequeña.

"¿Otome?" Ino preguntó, "¿Qué pasó?"

Otome levantó la mirada, lagrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras se abalanzaba sobre los brazos de su hermana mayor. Shikamaru tomó esto como la señal de retirada así que despareció hacia su habitación.

"O-nee-chan!" Otome lloraba, "Él...él...me forzó!"

La sangre de Ino se enfrió. Parecía que su teoría era cierta después de todo.

* * *

_Los dedos de los pies de Ino se retorcían en la suave arena. Sonrió mientras los granos de arena le hacían cosquilla en la piel. Su largo cabello rubio se movía con calma, en la cálida briza matutina. Se le puso la piel de gallina cuando aire frio golpeó su cuerpo. No estaba usando nada más que un pequeño camisón de satín. _

_Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en la calle vacía en frente de ella. La casa a su espalda parecía familiar, pero no podía precisar donde la había visto antes. _

"_Regresa con cuidado__," Ino susurró. No hubo respuesta. ¿A quién le había dicho eso? Confundida, Ino se dio vuelta y estuvo a punto de entrar a la extraña casa. _

_Una familiar voz masculina resonó en el lugar, "Regresare."_

_Ino giró alrededor, pero no había nadie allí. La calle estaba deserta. El sol apenas se estaba levantando. Todos estaban durmiendo. _

_¿A quién le estaba diciendo adiós?_

Ino se levantó de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Otome estaba profundamente dormida a su lado, su cuerpo curvado en una pequeña bola. Ino sonrió, su hermana parecía tan adorable.

Pero, pronto su mente vagó de su adorable hermana pequeña a el extraño sueño. Se sintió tan… _real. _Casi como si le hubiera pasado antes. Era una sensación aterradora. Ino sacó las piernas fuera de la cama y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. Se escabulló fuera de la habitación, con cuidado para no despertar a Otome, y se hizo camino por las escaleras.

Gaara estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, haciendo absolutamente nada más que contemplar su taza vacía. Ino se sorprendió de verlo, pero mientras lo miraba de pronto se vio presa de pánico. ¿Qué cosa podría decirle?

¿Realmente se estaba aprovechando de Otome? ¿Realmente la había forzado como su hermana le dijo? Ino creía en su hermana, pero también quería creer en Gaara.

Ella quería creer.

Ino se aclaró la garganta, y Gaara levantó la mirada sorprendido.

"Oh," respiró, "eres tú."

"Buenos días," Ino pudo susurrar, despacio. Gaara no respondió. Los ojos de Ino se posaron en el equipaje que había en el piso a su lado.

"¿Dónde vas?" Ino preguntó, confundida.

Gaara suspiró, "A casa."

Ino alzó una ceja. Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos.

Ino lo rompió, "¿Casa? ¿Que no estas ya en casa?"

"No," Gaara respondió, "Yo vivo en otra parte con...mi esposa."

Eso conmocionó a Ino. Sus ojos se ampliaron. ¿Gaara estaba casado? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Conocía ella a la novia?

"¿Tu esposa?" Preguntó Ino. Gaara asintió y bajó la mirada a la tasa, sus ojos estrechados con tristeza. Ino sintió un tirón en su corazón.

"Si," Gaara suspiró, "mi esposa esta...muerta."

"Oh," Ino respiró. De repente sintiéndose avergonzada de sacar el tema. Gaara se levantó y cogió el bolso echándoselo sobre los hombros. Sus ojos se encontraron con los orbes azules de Ino, pero rápidamente apartó la mirada.

"Cuídate," Ino se encontró a sí misma susurrando, casi como en su sueño. Gaara estaba atónito, la miró, sus ojos abiertos y casi… esperanzados.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron, "Regresare."

Y luego la dejó sola en la cocina. Ino sonrió a sí misma. De pronto parecía como si una pieza de su corazón hubiera vuelto.

Que extraño.

* * *

**N/T: Un poco más tarde esta semana, lo siento, tuve un día sin descanso y logre hacer esto en un par de horas ^-^**

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste, aunque el final sea un poco triste u.u**

**Gracias! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! Encantada de traerles esta hermosa historia y más si les gusta tanto, con más gusto se las traigo cada semana jeje Nos vemos el próximo sábado! (Espero) Por favor déjenme sus opiniones :) **

**Bye! **


	6. Hogar

**N/T: Este fanfic no es mío, sino de ReiraKurenai, la historia, desarrollo y personajes propios pertenecen a ella, yo solo tuve la suerte de poder traducirlo con su permiso. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**N/A: El capítulo anterior pudo haber sido un poco confuso – todo va a ser aclarado en los capítulos que vienen, no se preocupen!**

* * *

Cuando Temari entró en la cocina más tarde esa mañana y encontró a Ino sentada sola en la mesa del comedor, con una taza negra de café en frente de ella. Temari frunció el ceño.

"¿Dónde está Gaara?" preguntó Temari mientras miraba el asiento vacío de su hermano pequeño. Normalmente él era el primero en despertar de su familia. Siempre se sentaba en la cocina con un tazón de café y el periódico matutino.

Ino levantó la mirada, "Dijo que se fue a casa."

"¿Casa?" Temari preguntó, sorprendida. Ino asintió.

"si," Ino respondió, de repente sintiendo un extraño vacío dentro de ella, "donde vive con su..."

La voz de Ino se detuvo, se mordió el labio y luego tomó una respiración profunda, "Donde _vivía_ con su esposa."

Temari se frotó la cabeza en confusión, "¿De qué estás hablando? Él siempre ha vivido aquí."

Los ojos de Ino se ampliaron. Dejó caer la taza de café que recién se había llevado a la boca. La cerámica se rompió en piezas y el líquido negro se derramó en todas partes. A Ino nunca le había gustado el café, pero de repente la bebida parecía intrigarle, así que se preparó una taza. Que ahora estaba toda derramada en el suelo, y ni siquiera le importaba.

"Te refieres a que..." Ino se detuvo, "él me mintió?"

Temari descansó sus manos sobre la cadera, "Probablemente. ¿Pero me pregunto por qué?"

Ino abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su garganta de pronto se secó. La cerró y miró el piso. ¿Por qué él le mentiría? Sus ojos se abrieron.

¿Él no estaba tratando de escapar, porque Otome estaba aquí o sí? Los puños de Ino que yacían sobre su regazo se apretaron. ¿Gaara realmente se había aprovechado de ella, como creía?

Un repentino golpe en la puerta hizo que las dos kunoichis rubias saltaran del susto. Temari abrió la puerta del frente y se encontró cara a cara con Baki, quien no parecía muy impresionado.

"¿Baki?" Temari preguntó.

"¿Dónde está Gaara?" demandó Baki. Temari parpadeó.

"¿No está en su oficina?" preguntó Temari sin aliento. Baki sacudió su cabeza.

"Lo hemos buscado por toda la villa, pero no está en ninguna parte."

Temari miró a Ino por sobre su hombro, sus ojos abiertos y llenos de preocupación. Otome descendió de las escaleras en ese momento, con el cabello revuelto, y sus lindos puños restregando sus ojos. Notó la tensión y se detuvo.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó.

Temari miró a Otome, "Gaara se _fue_."

Otome perdió el aliento. Baki pereció alarmado ante la presencia de Otome, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Ino se levantó y se acercó a su hermana. Puso sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña Yamanaka y miró a sus ojos. Otome tragó saliva.

"Otome," Ino susurró, "¿Gaara de verdad...se aprovechó de ti?"

Otome abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mirada que Temari le envió hizo que se callara. Apartó la mirada de los inquisidores ojos de su hermana.

"Yo..." Otome se detuvo. Ino se quedó en silencio y esperó pacientemente a que su hermana respondiera la pregunta.

"Otome," susurró Temari, "si te atreves a tocar a Gaara de nuevo, te pateare fuera de esta casa. ¿Me escuchaste?"

Ino miró a Temari, boquiabierta. ¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo?

"¿Y quién te crees que eres para mandarla de esa manera?" escupió Ino. Temari la miró desconcertada, y luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Estaba siendo amable," dijo Temari fríamente, "porque no puedes recordar, pero ya he tenido suficiente de Otome interponiéndose en el camino de todos."

"¿Qué es lo que alguna vez ella te ha hecho a ti?" Ino gritó. Los ojos de Otome se ampliaron cuando notó la afectada cara de pánico de su hermana. Bajó la mirada avergonzada, sus ojos escondiéndose detrás del flequillo rubio.

Temari no parecía muy impresionada, "Ha hecho suficiente. Váyanse, las dos. Si todo lo que causaran son problemas, pueden muy bien irse de vuelta a Konoha."

Ino resopló, "¡Bien, eso hare!"

Y luego Ino pisoteó su camino por las escaleras, arrastrando a su hermana con ella.

* * *

Ino miró al edificio detrás de ella una última vez. La casa en que había vivido las últimas semanas ahora parecía tan dolorosa de dejar. Temari ya estaba adentro, ni siquiera molestándose en despedirse de las dos niñas Yamanaka. Otome parecía molesta, pero Ino decidió no importunarla.

Mientras Ino se volteaba y comenzaba a dirigirse a las puertas de la villa, sintió que una parte de ella moría.

* * *

Ino fue recibida por una _muy _embarazada Sakura, que también parecía muy poco sorprendida por la llegada de Ino y Otome a casa. Ino se recordaba gruñéndole a su rival cada vez que la veía, realmente no estaba de humor para una pelea en este momento.

Pero, las primeras palabras de Sakura no fueron las que Ino esperaba, "¡Estúpida! Viajar estando embarazada es...absurdo!"

Ino parpadeó, parpadeó de nuevo y luego arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso… Sakura estaba preocupada por ella?

Claramente se había perdido de algo. Por no mencionar el hecho de que Sakura estaba _embarazada. _Ino se preguntó con quien Sakura podría haber terminado haciendo bebes. Definitivamente no Sasuke. Ya que estaba muerto. Y… tener un bebe de un hombre muerto simplemente seria… asqueroso. E imposible.

Otome sonrió, "¡Saludos, Sakura-sensei!"

Sakura miró a Otome, "¡Y tú! ¡Te he dicho que no deberías haberme dejado así de colgada! ¿Sabes que tan preocupada estaba?"

El sudor de Otome cayó, "Lo siento sensei...solo estaba...preocupada por O-nee-sama."

Sakura suspiró, "Lo sé. Todos estábamos preocupados. ¿Qué están haciendo las dos aquí solas?"

Esta vez, Ino finalmente hablo, "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿No vino Gaara contigo?" Sakura preguntó.

"¿Por qué lo haría?" Ino preguntó, un poco molesta. Sakura parecía preocupada, pero se encogió de hombros. Otome le hizo señas con las manos para no sacar el tema "G". Sakura asintió lentamente, entendiendo.

"Estas probablemente cansada," Sakura dijo, "y lo más seguro es que Naruto este dormido… debería ir a despertarlo. Maldito flojo."

Y luego la kunoichi pelirrosa se volteó sobre sus talones y se fue pisoteando, dejando a Ino completamente perpleja. Otome tuvo que agarrar la mano de su hermana y arrastrarla tras Sakura.

* * *

Sakura estaba en lo correcto sobre Naruto durmiendo. En el minuto en que entraron en la oficina, notaron la cabeza del rubio enterrada profundamente en una pila de papeles. Un extraño y silencioso ronquido rezumaba de el– y luego silencio. Una vena se formó en la cabeza de Sakura.

"¡NARUTO!" Sakura gritó desde el fondo de sus pulmones. El rubio se disparó hacia arriba, papel volando por todas partes.

"¡Que!" exclamó mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación hasta que sus ojos azules se posaron en una furiosa Sakura. Naruto rio nerviosamente. "S-Sakura-chan..."

La ceja de Sakura se crispó, "¡No has hecho ningún papeleo! ¡Te hare quedarte toda la noche hasta que lo hagas!"

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron, "Eh? Pero...pero...Hinata-chan me necesita!"

Mientras Naruto hacia que lloraba como una magdalena, Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, "Hinata es una mujer grande. Puede cuidarse a sí misma."

"¿Y si entra en parto?" Naruto preguntó. Sakura abrió la boca para responder, pero se detuvo a sí misma. La tenía. Sakura suspiró derrotada, mientras Naruto celebraba su victoria. Ino observó al rubio, asombrada.

Así como a Gaara, no veía al niño que recordaba. Lo que vio en frente de ella era un hombre. Un hombre alto, grande y maduro. El cabello de Naruto era más largo de lo que recordaba, viendo que atrás de su cabeza lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo– muy parecido a como era el cabello de su maestro, antes de que muriera. Ino no pudo evitar pensar que Naruto era un idiota, por qué tenía que ponerse el cabello al estilo de Jiraya? Ino también notó que el rostro de Naruto parecía un poco diferente, menos torpe y con los ojos llenos de madurez. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y pudo ver todo el dolor, la tristeza y agonía que flotaba en el interior de sus orbes. También pudo ver felicidad y emoción.

Naruto había cambiado.

"¿Ino?" preguntó Naruto mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, "¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"

Sakura rodó los ojos, "Ella vive aquí, idiota."

"No, no lo hace," Naruto señaló, "Finalicé su residencia hace cuatro meses. Ella ya no es una-"

Fue cortado cuando Sakura lo golpeó en la cabeza y Otome corrió hacia él para taparle la boca.

"Sssh," Otome susurró, "tiene amnesia, recuerdas?"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en reconocimiento. Ino frunció el ceño. Sakura rio nervosamente.

"Así que," Sakura dijo nerviosa, "Ino va a estar...quedándose aquí desde ahora. Las llevare a ambas a su casa."

Naruto asintió, "Seguro, como sea."

Y luego las tres kunoichis dejaron la sala. Naruto observó a la puerta ahora cerrada, seriamente.

"¿Se fue?" una voz proveniente de las sombras preguntó de repente. Naruto suspiró y se recostó en su silla.

"Si, se fue."

* * *

Lee apareció literalmente de la nada, cuando Sakura guiaba a las dos niñas Yamanaka por la ciudad. Él todavía usaba su traje spandex favorito, pero como Naruto, estaba más alto, más maduro y definitivamente un hombre. Su cabello también había cambiado, al mismo estilo que usaba cuando recién se unió al equipo Gai– El peinado bob hace bastante ya se había ido.

"¡Sakura! ¡Mi joven esposa! ¡Te estaba buscando!" dijo Lee demasiado feliz mientras ponía a la pobre kunoichi pelirrosa en un abrazo de muerte. Aunque ella no parecía disgustada o impresionada. Simplemente rio y echó los brazos alrededor de él.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó. Lee se separó de ella.

"Escuche que Ino volvió" respondió Lee, "¡y que ha perdido su juventud!"

El sudor de Sakura cayó, dejarlo a él llegar a una tesis tan estúpida, "Ella tiene amnesia, cariño."

Lee asintió, "Exactamente."

Ino se estremeció al ver a Lee besar a Sakura en los labios. Otome no parecía alterada por los dos besuqueándose, su mente vagando por otro lugar. Ino, por otra parte, siempre había pensado que Lee era un poco perturbante.

Verlo besar a su rival, solo lo hacía peor.

Ino se aclaró la garganta. Los dos se separaron del otro y se rieron nerviosamente mientras frotaban la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Dios, hasta estaban actuando igual!

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte Ino!" Lee la saludó en voz alta.

Ino sonrió nerviosa, "Si, mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos."

No pudo evitar, el sentirse un poco confundida al decir esto.

"¿Dónde esta Uzuna?" Preguntó Sakura mientras miraba detrás de Lee.

Lee sonrió, "¡Uzuna, mi joven hija ha decidido ir por una corrida de cuatro horas alrededor de la villa!"

La ceja de Sakura se crispó, "¡Eres estúpido! ¡Solo tiene tres años!"

Mientras Sakura aterrorizaba a su esposo, Ino estaba tratando de procesar el hecho de que Sakura y Lee _ya _tenían una hija… y aparentemente estaban esperando al número dos! Parecían ir a un ritmo acelerado.

Hinata también estaba embarazada, de acuerdo a lo que dijo Naruto. Ino estaba turbada. Se había perdido tanto. Olvidado tanto, o como sea.

Lee lloraba mientras levantaba sus brazos en derrota, "¡Uzuna quería correr alrededor de la villa! ¡Actuaba con tanta juventud!"

"¡Ella ha heredado tu locura!" Sakura gritó. Lee entró en panico cuando vio a su esposa romper en lágrimas. Incluso Ino se preocupó.

"¡Lo siento, Sakura-chan! Lee lloraba a mares mientras trataba de calmarla. En cambio, Sakura levantó la mirada, furiosa. Lee tragó saliva.

"¡O la traes aquí en este momento!" Sakura gritó, "¡O duermes afuera!"

Lee asintió y salió corriendo, con la cola entre las piernas. Ino estaba asombrada.

La vida de vuelta en casa iba a ser… muy interesante.

* * *

Cuando Inoichi Yamanaka abrió la puerta principal de su casa, y sus ojos se posaron en su hija mayor, se quedó totalmente perplejo.

Ino sintió lagrimas formándose en sus ojos, "Papá..."

Por unos minutos, el hombre Yamanaka se quedó quieto, su boca abierta y sus ojos muy abiertos. No podía formar palabras. Su esposa apareció detrás de él, confundida preguntándose porque su esposo se había quedado repentinamente rígido. Sus ojos se posaron en sus dos hijas, y ella también se quedó paralizada.

"Mamá..." Ino se apagó al mirar a su madre echarse a llorar y empujar a su esposo a un lado. Puso a su hija dentro de un apretado abrazo. Sakura sonrió mientras observaba la reunión.

"Bienvenida a casa," Inoichi finalmente carraspeó. Ino se apartó de su madre y le sonrió a su padre, al hombre que siempre había admirado.

"Estoy en casa."

* * *

**N/T: Okey! Un capítulo más… y bastante tarde u.u **

**Lo siento de nuevo! Más vale tarde que nunca o no? :3**

**Espero les guste! Como dijo la autora, no se preocupen, pronto se van a esclarecer las cosas ^-^**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, favs, follows, etc, de verdad me hacen muy feliz. Nos vemos la próxima semana! Bye :)**


	7. La Persona Perfecta

**N/T: Este fanfic no es mío, sino de ReiraKurenai, la historia, desarrollo y personajes propios pertenecen a ella, yo solo tuve la suerte de poder traducirlo con su permiso. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

Shikamaru se asombró cuando abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa y fue recibido por su esposa arrojándose a sus brazos y rompiendo en lágrimas. Asustado, miró su figura temblorosa y envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella. Estaba completamente fría.

"¿Temari?" preguntó. Temari se aferró a su camisa. Shikamaru suspiró y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se posaron en su hija, de pie en la puerta de la cocina, con su puño enterrado en la boca y sus ojos abiertos con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué mami está llorando?" Shikamaru le preguntó. Kagome encogió sus pequeños hombros. Shikamaru suspiró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dando un paso adelante mientras evitaba el dejar ir a Temari.

"¿Qué paso Temari?" Shikamaru preguntó.

"¡Primero Kankuro...y ahora Gaara!" Temari gimoteó, "¿Por qué toda mi familia esta...desapareciendo?"

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, no estaba siguiendo ni una cosa de lo que ella decía. Llevó a su esposa a la sala de estar, donde hizo que Temari se sentara. Frotó su espalda tratando de calmar los incontrolables sollozos y el hipo.

"¿Dónde está Ino?" Shikamaru preguntó cuándo noto que la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

"De camino a Konoha," respondió Temari. Los ojos de Shikamaru se ampliaron.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, estupefacto.

"Le dije que se fuera...estaba enojada con Otome...y luego...se me salió...y," Temari se echó a llorar de nuevo. Shikamaru suspiró y colocó a su esposa en un fuerte abrazo.

"Le explicaré todo cuando llegue allá," Shikamaru susurró, "me voy mañana."

Temari aún estaba temblando, "Gaara se fue."

Shikamaru frunció el ceño de nuevo y se separó de su esposa, "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Se fue," Temari repitió, "le dijo a Ino que se volvía a casa... y luego simplemente se paró y se fue. No creo que vuelva Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza, "¡No! El _nunca _abandonaría la villa...tu sabes eso!"

Temari rompió a llorar de nuevo, "¡Pero...no tiene sentido! ¡Le dijo a Ino que su esposa está muerta! ¡Y luego dijo que se iba a casa! ¡Esta _es_ su casa!"

Shikamaru suspiró, "Estoy seguro que tendrá alguna razón. Probablemente esté tratando de encontrarse a sí mismo. Es difícil para Ino acostumbrarse, pero solo imagina como todo esto le debe estar afectando a él."

Temari de pronto se quedó en silencio. Gaara debe haber sufrido tanto... sabiendo que su esposa probablemente nunca podría recordarlo de nuevo. Viéndola cada día, pero sin poder sostenerla. Sabiendo que cargaba su bebe–sin poder decírselo. Que doloroso debió ser.

"¿Y Kankuro?" Temari preguntó, "¿Por qué Kankuro no está aquí?"

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, "No tengo idea. El simplemente desapareció el día que Ino perdió su..."

Shikamaru se apagó y luego sus ojos se ampliaron, "¿No crees que Kankuro sepa algo acerca de su pérdida de memoria... o sí?"

* * *

La cena en la casa Yamanaka era extraña. Ino se sorprendió cuando Sakura y su familia se aparecieron en la puerta, una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de la mujer embarazada mientras Lee susurraba algo en su oído. En frente de ellos estaba de pie una pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes. La niña sonreía torpemente y sostenía unas flores recién recortadas.

"¡Tía Ino, le traje flores!" la niña exclamó. Ino parpadeó, luego sonrió y tomó las flores de la niña.

"Las recogió para ti en su carrera por la tarde," Sakura indicó mientras miraba a su esposo. Él rio nerviosamente. Ino sonrió, así que esta linda cosita debe ser Uzuna.

La madre de Ino invitó a la familia a pasar. Todos se sentaron juntos en la mesa del comedor, disfrutando la comida y la charla. Se sentía extraño. Aquí estaba Ino, sentada en la misma mesa que su rival – comiendo como si fueran las mejores amigas.

"Sakura," Inoichi de pronto habló. Sakura levantó la mirada y sonrió, animándole a continuar.

Inoichi se aclaró la garganta, "Quiero agradecerte, por cuidar a mis dos queridas hijas. Siempre has estado ahí para Ino. Y has sido una magnifica profesora para Otome – ella jamás ha admirado tanto a alguien."

Sakura rio, "Oh, está bien."

Lee radiaba de orgullo al ver a su esposa. Era definitivamente un orgulloso marido. Uzuna parecía no estar escuchando la conversación adulta, por sus ojos enfocados en el brócoli de su plato. Ino se rio al darse cuenta que la pequeña niña estaba mirando su propia comida.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Ino se ofreció para lavar los platos. Sus padres se negaron, argumentando que las mujeres embarazadas deben descansar, pero Ino insistió, así que Sakura se le unió. Lee se quedó atrás para hablar de 'temas masculinos' con Inoichi, mientras Otome y su madre desaparecían en la sala de estudio. Ino suspiró mientras abría el grifo y dejaba caer el flujo de agua caliente en el fregadero.

"Te ves decaída," Sakura dijo. Ino miró a la kunoichi pelirrosa por la esquina de los ojos.

"si," Ino suspiró, "Estoy tan confundida. No recuerdo... nada. Ya no se en quien confiar."

"¿Te refieres a Otome?" preguntó Sakura. Los ojos de Ino se abrieron.

"¿Cómo supiste?" Ino cuestionó. Sakura sonrió mientras cerraba el grifo y restregaba algunos platos.

"Se mucho sobre ti Ino," Sakura respondió, "_somos_ mejores amigas después de todo."

Ino estaba atónita. Todo este tiempo, pensó que aún era rival de Sakura, pero aquí estaba la pelirrosa diciéndole que eran... mejores amigas! Ino miro a las burbujas que se formaban en el agua del detergente.

La amnesia realmente te podía joder la cabeza.

"¿Así que, qué paso?" preguntó Sakura.

Ino suspiró, "Ella...me dijo que Gaara se aprovechó de ella."

"¿Y eso te molesta?" Sakura preguntó sin levantar la mirada del fregadero.

"¡Claro!" Ino exclamó. Sakura se quedó en silencio un rato, ignorando la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Ino.

Finalmente, Sakura habló, "Ino, ¿Por qué te molesta?"

"Porque..." Ino se detuvo, "No lo sé."

Las comisuras de los labios de Sakura se torcieron mientras luchaba contra el impulso de sonreír.

"Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido," Sakura empezó, "¿Que tal vez, Otome se aprovechó de él?"

Ino miró a su tan llamada 'mejor amiga' absorta. ¿Qué es lo que Sakura estaba tratando de decir? ¿Que su propia hermana era una especie de...puta? Ino abrió la boca para protestar, pero no podía formar ninguna palabra. Una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza le susurraba, "_Confía en Gaara. Confía en Gaara. Confía en Gaara."_

"¡Otome nunca haría eso!" Ino chilló. Sakura suspiró.

"Ino," dijo Sakura con un tono severo, "tienes _amnesia_, ¿Qué podrías saber sobre cómo es tu hermana? Solo la recuerdas como una niña pequeña – no como una adolescente con hormonas y sentimientos."

Ino bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Sakura estaba en lo cierto. Ella estaba protegiendo a su hermanita, la pequeña niña que siempre se aferraba a ella y la alababa por sus increíbles habilidades. No estaba pensando en la adolescente que ahora caminaba junto a ella.

Sakura suspiró, "Vamos a cambiar el tema, es muy temprano para ponerte tanta presión con memorias."

Ino no pudo hacer nada más que asentir.

* * *

Los sueños plagaron a Ino esa noche.

"_Estoy en casa" una voz tan familiar pero extraña, dijo con calma. Ino miró sobre su hombro a la puerta de la cocina, pero no había nadie allí. Entrecerró los ojos, pero no podía ver la silueta de nadie. _

_¿Estaba paranoica?_

_Ignorando el repentino aleteo que se formó en su estómago, Ino continuó cortando las cebollas. Tarareando una melodía para sí misma, sonrió mientras el pensamiento de hacer la cena embargaba su mente. _

_Espera un minuto. ¿A quién le estaba haciendo la cena? Ino trató de reflexionar sobre la pregunta que llenaba su pensamiento, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió picando las cebollas. _

Ino despertó, confundida por el extraño sueño, pero pronto se quedó dormida de nuevo. Siguió soñando.

_Una mano acariciaba la mejilla de Ino, las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas eran apartadas por unos cálidos y familiares dedos que hacían su piel estremecer. Ino levantó la mirada. La persona en frente de ella no era nada más que un borrón. Podía reducirlo a la figura de una persona, un hombre alto y bien formado. _

"_Está bien__," la voz del hombre susurró mientras plantaba un beso en su frente, "Otome no lo hará de nuevo. No la dejare."_

_Ino se encontró a si misma sintiéndose extrañamente confortada por la voz del hombre, se inclinó hacia sus brazos. Podía sentirlo inhalando y exhalando, el latido de su corazón era como música para sus oídos. No pudo evitar sentir una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. _

Ino se despertó de nuevo, confundida.

¿Podría ser que el hombre de sus sueños... fuera el padre de su bebe?

* * *

Ino decidió confrontar a Otome el día siguiente, era cierto que cuando trataba de desentrañar la verdad, le daba un dolor de cabeza, pero quería saber lo que realmente pasaba.

Incluso si la llevaba a la locura. Ino sabía que Sakura no estaría contenta, pero en este momento no le podía importar menos. Salió de su habitación y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Miró el poster pegado con la cara del cuarto Hokage en la puerta y una gota de sudor se le cayó.

Otome teniendo de amor platónico al papá de Naruto era un poco… perturbante. Ignorando la sensación de nauseas formándose en la boca del estómago (y no por el enamoramiento de Otome – eran las náuseas matutinas) llamó a la puerta.

Cuando no hubo respuesta, Ino sintió la frustración crecer dentro de ella. Molesta, bajó las escaleras y revisó la cocina. Su madre estaba limpiando la mesa.

"Mamá, ¿Dónde está Otome?" Ino preguntó. Su madre levantó la mirada y sonrió.

"Se fue con Chouji y sus compañeros de equipo un poco más temprano," Su madre explicó, "tenían que encargarse de una misión."

Ino suspiró, "Gracias."

Ino gimió. Bueno, bien podría darle una mirada a la Villa.

* * *

Shikamaru ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta de la oficina, Naruto estaba probablemente durmiendo de todas formas. Shikamaru lo maldijo con envidia– como desearía poder dormir en horas de trabajo. Entró en la oficina con calma, solo para detenerse en seco al darse cuenta que de hecho Naruto estaba despierto.

Y él no estaba solo. De pie en frente de su escritorio una figura familiar con cabello marrón y ojos oscuros.

"Oh," Naruto exclamó, "¡Shikamaru!"

La figura vestida de negro se puso rígida y se volteó, sus ojos abiertos y suplicantes. Shikamaru crispó la ceja.

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí Kankuro?" Shikamaru preguntó, "¿Gaara no te envió aquí o sí?"

Kankuro rio nerviosamente, "No exactamente."

"¿Sabes cuánto estrés está atravesando Temari?" Shikamaru preguntó molesto. Odiaba cuando su esposa estaba de mal humor.

Kankuro pareció sorprendido por las noticias, "¿En serio?"

Shikamaru suspiró, "Eres su hermano idiota. Además, Gaara también desapareció."

Esa pareció ser una noticia impactante para Kankuro y Naruto. Los dos miraron a Shikamaru en estado de shock, casi como si no pudieran creer que Gaara simplemente desapareciera para abandonar sus deberes. Shikamaru suspiró.

"¿Ino llego ayer?" Shikamaru preguntó, cambiando el tema. Kankuro se tensó de nuevo, causando que Shikamaru lo mirara sospechosamente. Naruto asintió.

"Si," Naruto respondió, "Debería estar en su casa. ¿Qué paso?"

"Temari la echo sin querer," Shikamaru explicó, "Otome estaba jugando sucio."

Naruto suspiró, "Claro. Ahora que su Hermana no recuerda nada, tiene una oportunidad.

Shikamaru asintió.

Naruto se dio vuelta en su silla giratoria, disfrutando el golpe de viento que el movimiento creó. Su oficina era tan sofocante, apenas podía respirar. Lentamente se estaba volviendo claustrofóbico.

"Bueno," Naruto continuó, "Ella es siempre bienvenida aquí, pero, me gustaría una carta formal de los Jounin a cargo de los pasaportes. Después de todo Ino ya no es residente de Konoha."

Shikamaru asintió, "Entiendo, los contactare inmediatamente."

Naruto asintió, "bien, bien, bueno, voy a enviar un grupo de búsqueda para encontrar a Gaara."

Shikamaru suspiró, "Eso sería de gran ayuda, nuestros equipos de búsqueda no lo han encontrado todavía."

Naruto sonrió. Tenía a la persona perfecta en mente...

* * *

**N/T: No tengo perdón de dios para tanto atraso! Cuento corto… me enferme como hace años no lo hacía -.- **

**Así que trate de traérselos lo más pronto posible, lo siento muchísimo, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar :3**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios! Yerik, Miranda Lovely, Naoko-eri, Llanca, inochan-uchiha y Lalic Capítulo dedicado a ustedes, son las mejores :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! La pobre de Ino ahora sí que está perdida, esperemos que pronto llegue cierto pelirrojo a aclararle las cosas! *-***

**Ahora quien será esta persona que Naruto tiene en mente para ir en busca de Gaara? O.o jojojo pronto pronto! **

**Un abrazo a todos! Nos vemos el sábado si o si para el nuevo capítulo ^-^**


	8. Plagada por Sueños

**N/A: Un nuevo personaje (OC) será introducido pronto! Ella era originalmente parte de la historia, aunque después de revisar todo decidí sacarla. Pero, está de vuelta, con un nuevo papel y un pequeño cambio de personalidad! Aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo! **

**N/T: Este fanfic no es mío, sino de ReiraKurenai, la historia, desarrollo y personajes propios pertenecen a ella, yo solo tuve la suerte de poder traducirlo con su permiso. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. **

* * *

Ino fue sacada de su reflexión, cuando chocó contra alguien. Tropezando hacia atrás, trato rápidamente de recuperar el balance, pero perdió el equilibrio. Dando un gritito mientras caía, se sorprendió cuando un par de fuertes brazos la tomaron. Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontró directamente con unos ojos negros. Casi al instante, Ino pensó en Sasuke.

Pero, eso es imposible – él está muerto.

"Oh," Ino suspiró "¡Lo siento mucho!"

El hombre sonrió y la ayudó a quedarse recta. Ino se estremeció ante la espeluznante sonrisa del hombre. Su piel era pálida– casi de una forma inhumana. Su piel estaba fría como hielo al enganchar sus manos en sus brazos y proveerle equilibrio mientras encontraba sus pies. Ino lo observó, estupefacta.

Se parecía mucho a Sasuke.

"¿Estás bien, Ino-san?" preguntó. Ino parpadeó. ¡Él sabía su nombre! Estuvo a punto de preguntarle como la conocía, pero él se excusó a sí mismo, murmurando algo sobre Naruto llamándolo a su oficina. Ino lo observó desaparecer entre la multitud de personas.

"¡Ino!" una voz masculina gritó. Ino vio por sobre su hombro a Kiba, que estaba corriendo hacia ella, con Akamaru no muy atrás. Ino estaba tan sorprendida de ver cuánto los dos habían cambiado, que no pudo evitar el sonreír cuando se detuvieron en frente de ella.

"¡Kiba! ¡Akamaru!" Ino exclamó. Kiba sonrió.

"Veo que te encontraste con Sai," Kiba de repente dijo, "parecía estar apurado."

"¿Sai?" Ino preguntó mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia un lado. Kiba arqueó una ceja.

"Si," Kiba dijo, "¿El tipo que se parece a Sasuke? Ese es Sai. ¿No lo recuerdas?"

Ino sacudió su cabeza. Kiba frunció el ceño.

"¿Supongo que no te han informado de mi condición cierto?" Ino preguntó. Kiba negó con la cabeza. Ino le explicó con el máximo detalle que pudo sobre como algo la había golpeado y ahora tenía amnesia. También dejó escapar todos los recuerdos y sueños que había estado viendo, a lo cual Kiba simplemente escuchó. Cuando terminó, ella suspiró.

"lo siento," suspiró, "Acabo de... soltarte todo."

Kiba rio, "Está bien, no me importa."

Ino sonrió, "Gracias."

Kiba de pronto saltó allí donde estaban parados, "¡Ya se! ¡Vamos a visitar a Hinata!"

Ino frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué?"

Kiba sonrió, "Porque, ella también tuvo amnesia una vez."

Los ojos de Ino se ensancharon.

* * *

Cuando los ojos de Ino se fijaron en la mansión al frente de ella, tuvo que asegurarse que no fuera propiedad del clan Hyuga. Kiba le explicó que era la casa de Naruto – la que le dieron cuando se convirtió en Hokage. Ino parecía impresionada. Kiba llamó a la puerta, mientras Akamaru rodaba en el césped.

La puerta se abrió segundos después, revelando una alta y delgada mujer con cabello gris y ojos caídos. Vestía un kimono purpura con un delantal blanco. Ino no la reconoció.

"¿Está Hinata en casa?" Kiba preguntó. La mujer lo observó cuidadosamente, casi como si lo estuviera evaluando y luego miró a Ino. La mujer apenas le dio un vistazo y luego se hizo a un lado, dejándolos entrar. El interior era casi tan espectacular como el exterior, más acogedor y agradable, haciéndote sentir en seguida como en casa con los muebles y las pinturas finamente seleccionadas. La mujer mayor guio a Kiba y a Ino a través de un largo corredor hasta llegar a lo que parecía una sala de estar. Era un espacio largo y abierto, con grandes ventanas que miraban al jardín, cojines de colores florales y materiales seleccionados acorde al tema de la habitación.

En frente de la ventana, se sentaba una mujer de cabello azul oscuro y ojos blancos teñidos de lavanda. Usaba un kimono color lila y sus delicadas manos cosían botones a una tela color brillante. Ino se quedó sin aliento cuando sus ojos se posaron en el estómago de Hinata Hyuga.

¡Era _enorme_!

Hinata levantó la mirada y sonrió a Kiba. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Ino, jadeó y rápidamente soltó la tela en que estaba trabajando, se levantó (con un esfuerzo) y se acercó a Ino.

"¡Ino!" exclamó felizmente. Ino sonrió mientras tomaba las manos de Hinata y ambas intercambiaban saludos. Ino sintió un repentino torrente de felicidad embargarla. Estar con Hinata de pronto la hacía sentir tan cómoda, tan en casa.

Como si fueran hermanas. Hinata llevó a Ino al sofá y las dos se sentaron.

"¡Escuché que estas esperando!" Hinata exclamó emocionada. Ino asintió mientras un rubor se formaba en sus mejillas.

"Si," Ino murmuró, "Aunque es un poco vergonzoso. Ni si quiera sé quién es el padre."

Hinata sonrió y le dio una palmaditas en las manos a la kunoichi rubia, "Lo sabes. Simplemente no puedes recordarlo. Lo harás, eventualmente."

Ino sonrió, "Gracias. Oí que...tú también tuviste amnesia. ¿Qué pasó?"

Hinata suspiró, "Fue durante una misión. Recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que causó algo de daño. Estuve en coma por algunas semanas, y cuando desperté – No recordaba casi nada."

"¿Cómo recobraste tu memoria?" Ino preguntó, esperando que pudiera hacer lo mismo, y así pudiera recordar.

Hinata se rio entre dientes, "Bueno, fue como que todo simplemente...volvió. Bueno, no realmente, las memorias regresaron lentamente. Era confuso al principio, pero eventualmente entendí todas las cosas. Afortunadamente tenía el apoyo de todos."

Ino sonrió, "Espero poder recordar pronto. El no saber las cosas me está poniendo de nervios."

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Kiba parecía satisfecho con el solo escuchar su conversación, así que se sentó en silencio, simplemente observándolas.

Finalmente los ojos de Ino se posaron en el estómago de Hinata una vez más, "¿Cuánto tienes?"

Hinata sonrió, "Unas cuarenta semanas."

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron, "¡Eso significa que puedes dar a luz en cualquier minuto!"

Hinata se rio, "¡Sí! Está volviendo loco a Naruto. Tiene tanto miedo de no estar ahí para mí. Creo que mi amnesia lo asustó lo suficiente."

Ino esbozó una sonrisa, "Él te ama. Eso es obvio."

Hinata se sonrojó ante el comentario.

* * *

Cuando Sai entró en la oficina del Hokage, se sorprendió de ver que Naruto estaba _realmente _despierto. Le dio esa espeluznante de él mientras se acercaba al escritorio, las manos detrás de su espalda mientras esperaba las órdenes de Naruto.

"Oh," Naruto exclamó al levantar la mirada, "estas aquí. Bien."

"¿Hay alguna razón para ordenarme venir aquí...sin mi equipamiento Ambu?" preguntó Sai. Naruto asintió con la cabeza, sus habituales ojos chispeantes de pronto volviéndose solemnes.

"El Kazekage ha desaparecido," Naruto explicó. Los ojos de Sai se ampliaron, pero rápidamente volvieron a la normalidad.

"Ya veo," dijo Sai con calma mientras cerraba sus ojos, "¿Quieres que lo encuentre?"

Naruto asintió, "Kakashi está en una misión, así que no puedo enviarlo a él – tu eres mi segunda opción, y eres en quien confío más."

Sai se quedó callado por un momento, varios pensamientos atravesaron su mente, "¿Es esa realmente la única razón?"

Naruto parecía sorprendido de que Sai pudiera sentir su motivo escondido. Sonrió al ver que Sai de pronto se volvió mortalmente serio.

"Nunca fallas en leerme," Naruto sonrió, "¿cierto?"

"Eres fácil de leer," Sai indicó. Naruto rodó los ojos.

"Es tiempo de que sigas adelante Sai," Naruto dijo después de un momento de silencio, "Ino está casada ahora. Y esta esperando _su _bebe. Deberías dejarlo ir."

* * *

Cuando Ino volvió a casa, Sakura estaba sentada en la sala de estar con Otome, sanando unas heridas menores que la chica más joven había adquirido en alguna parte. La conversación con Sakura volvió a inundar la mente de Ino.

¿Podía realmente confiar en su hermana?

Tragando el repentino nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta, Ino entró en la sala de estar silenciosamente y se sentó en el lado opuesto de Sakura y Otome.

"Bienvenida a casa," Otome sonrió. Ino reunió una sonrisa falsa, que rápidamente se borró. Sakura la miró desde el rabillo del ojo. Ella podía sentir la repentina tensión en la habitación. Afortunadamente, Otome no pareció notarla.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu misión?" Ino preguntó.

"Horrible," Otome gimió, "Me caí en el rio y me golpeé contra una roca. Por suerte no me pegué en la cabeza."

Ino reunió otra falsa sonrisa.

"¿No es ya tiempo para que alguno de ustedes tres entrene su Ninjutsu Medico?" Sakura preguntó mientras envolvía un vendaje alrededor del brazo herido de Otome. Otome se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, normalmente te tenemos a ti, Sensei," Otome respondió, "así que nunca nos preocupamos. Pero, ahora estas de baja y Chouji-sensei no sabe cómo curar heridas!"

Sakura se rio, "Creo que es tiempo de que tu aprendas."

Los ojos de Otome brillaron, "¿Me enseñaras Ninjutsu Medico?"

Sakura asintió, "Puedes convertirte en una gran Kunoichi, como tu hermana."

Otome sonrió. Ino de pronto sintió un tirón en su corazón. Una parte de ella estaba orgullosa de su hermana, una parte de ella anhelaba ayudar a su hermana a convertirse en una gran kunoichi, mientras que otra parte le gritaba que dejara a Otome sola. Ella era problema, la voz decía.

"Me voy a dormir," Ino dijo al ponerse de pie.

Sakura levantó la mirada preocupada, "¿Ya? ¡Es apenas pasado las siete!"

"Lo sé," Ino suspiró, "Estoy cansada."

* * *

Ino estuvo una vez más plagada por sueños. Pero, esta vez no soñó con una borrosa figura. Esta vez soñó con alguien más.

Alguien que pensó nunca vería de nuevo.

_La lluvia caía pesadamente. Grandes gotas de agua golpeaban contra la piel del pelotón, sus ropas empapadas aferrándose a sus cuerpos. Pero, ellos ignoraron el incómodo peso y siguieron corriendo. Ino estaba detrás, sus ojos centrados únicamente en Sakura, quien estaba tan desesperada que corría más rápido de lo que podía soportar. Shikamaru trató de convencerla que se calmara, pero la kunoichi pelirrosa se negó a escuchar. _

"¡_Sakura!" Ino exclamó, "¡Cálmate! ¡Te estas agotando a ti misma!"_

_Sakura miró a Ino por sobre su hombro, "¡Cállate Ino! ¡Naruto me necesita!"_

_Los ojos de Ino se abrieron. Hinata, quien estaba solo un poco delante de Ino pareció angustiada por esto, agachó la mirada, sus puños se apretaron. __Ino pensó que iba a llorar. _

_En cambio, la heredera Hyuga saltó hacia adelante y aterrizó en frente de Sakura. Sakura jadeó mientras Hinata empezaba a correr a su lado._

"¿_Hinata?" Sakura preguntó. Hinata la miró por el rabillo del ojo. _

"_Naruto-kun nos necesita a todos," Hinata dijo. Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron. _

_Ino sonrió y dio un salto adelante para unirse a las dos kunoichis. _

"_Y también Sasuke-kun__," Ino dijo. Lagrimas formándose en los ojos de Sakura. _

"_Ino..." se apagó. El grupo continuó adelante, hasta que de repente Hinata se detuvo en seco. _

_Todo el mundo se detuvo y se voltearon hacia ella. Su Byakugan estaba activado y parecía estar concentrada en algo. _

_La lluvia de pronto se detuvo. _

"_Sai-kun..." Hinata se calló. Tal como dijo, el pálido hombre de cabello negro apareció entre las sombras. La sangre manaba de una herida sobre su ojo, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, y contusiones y cortes estaban presentes en numerosos lugares de su piel. _

"_¡__Sai!" Ino y Sakura gritaron al mismo tiempo. Ino empujó a Sakura pasándola y corrió hacia Sai. Él extendió los brazos hacia ella, la sangre brotando desde profundos cortes de su extremidad. Ino se quedó sin aliento. Extendió sus manos y las colocó sobre sus heridas, concentrando su chakra en curarlo. Él se quedó en silencio y observó, sus normalmente fríos ojos de pronto llenos de admiración. _

_Cuando Ino se apartó, Sai agarró su muñeca. Ino cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza, señalando que no hiciera nada estúpido. _

"_Gracias," Sai le susurró al dejarla ir. Ino sonrió. _

_Hinata evaluó los alrededores, tratando de encontrar cualquier pista de Naruto. No encontró ninguna, pero sus ojos si se posaron en una extraño muro, algo poco natural en una selva tan espesa. Dio un paso adelante y enfocó su visión. _

_Había chakra incrustado en la pared. De alguna manera parecía… arena. Sus ojos se clavaron en la parte superior de la pared, allí estaba parada una figura con cabello revuelto y una gran calabaza en la espalda. _

_Hinata se quedó sin aliento, "¡Gaara-kun!"_

_Todos se inquietaron al escuchar el nombre del Kazekage. _

"¿_Está aquí?" Sakura preguntó, sorprendida._

_Hinata asintió, "Esta... resguardando algo."_

"_Llévanos con él," Neji ordenó. Hinata asintió y el grupo, todos los miembros de los 11 de Konoha, siguieron a Hinata mientras desaparecía entre los árboles. _

_Cuando llegaron, Gaara ya se había percatado de que estaban allí, ya que descendió de la pared y estaba ahora esperándolos en el suelo. _

"_Gaara," Shikamaru lo llamó, "¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"_

_Gaara se quedó en silencio y miró sobre su hombro. El grupo frunció el ceño y siguió su mirada. __El muro de arena de pronto se hizo añicos. _

_Cuando la arena cayó, el grupo pudo finalmente ver lo que estaba detrás. Sakura detuvo su respiración cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un dañado Naruto, que sin embargo estaba parado, con los ojos fijos en su oponente. _

_Los ojos de Ino se centraron en Sasuke. Que estaba tan herido como Naruto, pero parecía manejar mejor el dolor y el cansancio. Ino lo miró con horror. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía desde que dejó la villa. Parecía tan diferente. _

_Sus ojos se posaron en ella y se quedó sin aliento. _

_Parecía estar listo para matar._

Ino gritó mientras salía disparada en la cama. Su respiración demacrada al darse cuenta que era solo un sueño. Sintiéndose quebrantada y fría, Ino se acurrucó en una pequeña bola y enterró el rostro en sus rodillas.

¿Cómo podría dormir después de esto?

* * *

**N/T: Un poquitín tarde, lo se u.u**

**Pero al menos lo traje entre Sabado y Domingo :D**

**Espero les guste el capítulo! La última parte un poco WTF… pero ya entenderán todo, lo prometo :)**

**Hablando de eso, vamos en la mitad del fanfic! Yai! Queda lo mejor! Ojala tengan paciencia para que lleguemos al final de esta hermosa historia ^-^**

**A todos mis lectores, muchísimas gracias por todo los comentarios! Me hacen el dia! De verdad u.u Un abrazo gigante a todos son lo mejor! Nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	9. Tal para Cual

**N/T: Este fanfic no es mío, sino de ReiraKurenai, la historia, desarrollo y personajes propios pertenecen a ella, yo solo tuve la suerte de poder traducirlo con su permiso. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ino estuvo invadida por la misma pesadilla toda la noche. Seguía soñando con la mirada mortífera de Sasuke, abriendo agujeros en su alma.

_Lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Ino mientras miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke. Su cabeza descansaba en su regazo. Los brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo, su piel estaba fría como hielo. No podía oír o ver ningún signo de vida en él. _

_Empezó a llover, de nuevo. _

_Naruto estaba cerca de perder la conciencia, Sakura lo estaba curando mientras yacía apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Hinata estaba a su lado, mirándolo con una expresión de dolor. _

_Ino lo observó, la mirada de él adherida en ella y Sasuke. Los ojos de Ino se ampliaron. _

_Apenas podía reconocer al Naruto en frente de ella. Sus ojos estaban muertos, llenos de tanto dolor y agonía que ni siquiera podía soportar mirarlo. Naruto agarró la mano de Sakura cuando ella la llevaba a curar su pecho. Ella jadeó y lo observó, confundida. _

"_No Sakura-chan," Naruto dijo con voz rasposa, "Se lo prometí... Le prometí que moriríamos juntos."_

_Los ojos de Sakura y Hinata se dilataron._

_"¿Acaso eres estúpido__?" exclamó Sakura llorando, "¡Ya se acabó Naruto! No tienes que morir..."_

_Naruto logró reunir una pequeña sonrisa, "Gracias, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura observó con horror como Naruto se levantaba sobre sus pies y empezaba a dirigirse hacia Sasuke e Ino. Se tambaleó hacia adelante, pero fue capturado por Gaara. Naruto lo miró, sorprendido mientras Gaara colocaba el brazo de Naruto sobre su hombro, dejándolo apoyarse en él. Lentamente los dos se acercaron a Sasuke. _

_Naruto se desplomó sobre sus rodillas a un lado de Sasuke y luego sobre su espalda. Observó hacia arriba el cielo gris, sus ojos caídos. _

"_Heh," Naruto se rio suavemente, "Sasuke... al final, no pude convertirme en Hokage."_

_Sakura se arrodilló a su lado acercándose a él, pero fue detenida por Gaara. Levantó la mirada, alarmada. _

"_Déjalo," dijo Gaara. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y luego comenzó a temblar. _

_"¡No puedo simplemente dejarlo__!" Sakura gritó. Ino observó a Sakura, asombrada por su determinación de salvar a Naruto. _

"_Es su deseo Sakura," Shikamaru explicó. Sakura lo contempló._

"_Sakura-chan," Naruto dijo con tono áspero, "Está bien. Estoy bien."_

_Sakura lo observó con dolor. Naruto sonrió mientras le tendía su mano para que ella la tomara. Ella se acercó a él y cogió sus dedos. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. _

"_Naruto..."_

_El silencio cayó sobre el grupo. El único sonido que se podía escuchar era la lluvia y los sollozos ocasionales de Sakura. _

_Naruto sonrió, "Heh, no pude decir tantas cosas."_

_Sakura parpadeó, "¿dijiste... tantas cosas?_

_Naruto sonrió, "Si, como... que me gustabas Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura se sonrojó, su corazón latiendo en su pecho._

_Naruto cerró sus ojos, "Hinata..."_

_Hinata levantó la mirada de donde estaba parada, lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas. Naruto le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Ella dio unos pasos adelante, dubitativamente y luego se arrodillo junto a él, a un lado de Sakura. _

_"¿__Si, Naruto-kun?" Hinata preguntó entre lágrimas._

"_Cuando Pain atacó la villa," Naruto tosió, "tú... te pusiste de pie para protegerme, a pesar de saber que ibas a perder. Tú… me dijiste algo que nunca había sabido, y aun así, nunca respondí a tu confesión. Tenía miedo, era un cobarde y seguí alejándome."_

_Hinata negó con la cabeza, "No, yo entiendo Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto sacudió su cabeza, "No, Hinata-chan, no lo entiendes. Yo también te amo."_

_Los ojos de Hinata se dilataron. Ella lo miró, casi como si tratara de probar que no estaba soñando. Todos parecían impactados por la confesión también._

"_Tch," una voz de repente rompió el silencio, "eres tan lento, dobe."_

_Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, seguido por todos los demás. Ino lentamente movió su cabeza para poder ver a Sasuke. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos orbes color ónix. _

"_Sa...su...ke...kun," Sakura se quedó sin aliento mientras observaba al ninja caído tratando de sentarse. Él se derrumbó nuevamente sobre el regazo de Ino y suspiró. _

"_Tch," Sasuke gimió, "parece que realmente es el final para mí."_

_Ino mordió su labio tratando de evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas. _

"_Sasuke," Naruto susurró, lagrimas amenazando con correr por sus mejillas también. Sasuke miró a su mejor amigo. _

"_Cúralo," Sasuke ordenó al levantar la vista hacia los orbes verdes de Sakura. Ella se congeló bajo su penetrante mirada observándola solemne. _

"_¡__Sasuke!" Naruto trató de gritar, pero en su lugar salió un gemido de dolor, "¡No lo hagas Sakura-chan!"_

_Sasuke contempló a Naruto, "Cúralo."_

_Naruto observó a su amigo con horror, "Pero... Te prometí..."_

_Sasuke cerró sus ojos y suspiró, "Naruto, Konoha te necesita. Sakura te necesita. Hinata te necesita. Soy tu amigo, y te digo que vivas. Tú me salvaste Naruto. Aun así, estoy más allá de ser salvado de la muerte, pero tú aún tienes una oportunidad. Tú puedes cambiar el mundo Naruto."_

_Ino se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke apretar la suya. Ella lo miró mientras él tomaba su mano y se la colocaba en su fría mejilla. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, y suspiró en alivio. _

"_Lo siento Ino," Sasuke susurró, "Lo siento Sakura."_

_Sakura, quien estaba ahora curando a Naruto, levantó la mirada y sonrió. _

"_¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?" preguntó. Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. _

_Y luego murió._

* * *

El desayuno estuvo en silencio. Inoichi se sorprendió de ver a Ino un poco pálida, con bolsas oscuras localizadas debajo de sus ojos, mientras simplemente miraba a su comida como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad.

"¿Qué es lo que te está molestando Ino?" Inoichi preguntó. Ino observó a su padre y luego sacudió la cabeza.

"Nada," Ino murmuró. "Solo, estoy cansada."

Inoichi no estaba convencido, pero decidió no molestar más a su hija. Ino se excusó a sí misma de la mesa antes de que el desayuno siquiera terminara y se encerró en su habitación. Admiró todas las cosas que parecieron nunca cambiar. Su cuarto era exactamente como lo recordaba cuando era niña.

Ino se derrumbó sobre su cama. Todos estos sueños, memorias y preguntas que flotaban en su cabeza estaban comenzando a afectar su salud. La preocupación la embargó mientras pensaba en el bebe. Suavemente, colocó la palma de la mano en su abdomen, rogando que su hijo estuviera aun a salvo y caliente dentro de ella. Ino se curvó en una bola, la mano aun apoyada en su abdomen.

"¿Puedes escucharme?" Ino preguntó. Ella sonrió, aun si el bebe pudiera escucharla o no, no se iba a detener, "Soy tu mama. Siento el haber estado tan miserable últimamente, pero te prometo que me mejorare por ti. Te lo prometo."

Otome la observó afligida desde una pequeña abertura en la puerta de Ino. El hecho de que Ino haya cerrado la puerta, significaba que algo estaba realmente mal. Otome había tenido que abrirla con la llave de repuesto que le había dado su madre. La Yamanaka bajó la mirada avergonzada mientras cerraba la puerta. Se volteó y se apoyó contra la puerta mirando el techo.

"Gaara," susurró, "¿Dónde estás?"

* * *

Naruto fue recibido por su esposa en el minutó que abrió la puerta de su hogar. Ella se arrojó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Hinata-chan?" Naruto preguntó, confundido mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado. Hinata sonrió mientras su cálida voz la tranquilizó. Tomó su mano con la de ella y la coloco en su abdomen.

"Están pateando," Hinata susurró. Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron al sentir una sacudida provenir de su esposa. Una sonrisa tonta se formó en sus labios mientras apoyaba su frente con la de Hinata. Los dos cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron ahí, simplemente escuchando y sintiendo sus bebes moverse.

"Ino estuvo aquí ayer," Hinata susurró, "Olvide decirte, ayer llegaste tan tarde."

Naruto gruñó, "Lo siento, el trabajo me atrapó."

Hinata sacudió su cabeza, "Le conté sobre mi amnesia."

Naruto sonrió, "Bien, ella necesita algún apoyo."

Hinata asintió mientras envolvía sus brazos en el cuello de su esposo. Se quedaron así por algunos minutos, disfrutando la calidez y el cariño del otro. Después de un rato, Hinata de pronto jadeó.

Naruto frunció el ceño, "¿Hinata-chan?"

Se alejó de su esposo y corrió hacia el baño. Naruto frunció el ceño y la siguió, solo para verla entrar en la ducha. Segundos después, oyó un chorro de agua. Naruto abrió la cortina y observó a su esposa, confundido.

La ducha no estaba corriendo...

Hinata miró a su marido, boquiabierta, "Mi bolsa se rompió."

* * *

Otome se detuvo cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre un puesto de revistas. La pila de revistas Marie Claire de pronto parecía llamarla. Otome dio un paso adelante. Ella quería hacer algo por su hermana. Cualquier cosa por sacarla de su habitación y devolverla al mundo real.

Las frágiles manos de Otome rozaron la portada de la revista, pensando si realmente debía comprarla. Según Sakura, no debían sobrecargar a Ino con demasiada tensión. ¿Podrían las revistas despertar recuerdos de Ino que afectaran su salud? Otome suspiró. ¿A quién le importa? Otome sacó su billetera y le tendió a la vendedora la cantidad suficiente de dinero, tomó la revista y luego se volteó para desaparecer entre la multitud.

* * *

Ino se había acostumbrado a curvarse sobre sí misma en una bola en el frio y duro suelo. Todo el día se podría simplemente sentar ahí, pudriéndose en el miedo y la desesperación. Estaba tan asustada. Tenía tanto miedo de la verdad. Después de soñar con la muerte de Sasuke, no podía evitar sentirse desesperanzada. El pensamiento de Naruto luchando con él la atormentaba sin fin.

¿Cómo Naruto pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo derrotar a su mejor amigo? Ino nunca seria capaz de hacer algo así. Ella era demasiado cobarde. Estaba asustada y ni siquiera podía encargarse apropiadamente de ella para estar saludable por el bien de su bebe. Un golpe en la puerta sacó a Ino de su ensoñación. Levantó la mirada, confundida.

"Adelante," respondió con voz ronca. La puerta se abrió y reveló a su hermana pequeña. Otome examinó a Ino con ojos llenos de terror.

"Nee-sama," Otome susurró mientras daba un paso adelante, "Te traje esto."

Otome le tendió a Ino la revista. Ino frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el objeto de la mano de su hermana y lo observaba. _Marie Claire_. La misma revista que Gaara se deshizo durante el tiempo en que estuvo en Sunagakure. La misma revista que parecía dominar el cuarto del Kazekage. Su agarre en la revista se apretó mientras imágenes de ella leyéndola pasaron por su mente.

"Gracias," Ino murmuró.

Otome sonrió, "A ti... siempre te han gustado, así que... pensé que podría entretenerte."

Ino asintió lentamente. Otome tomó eso como la señal para dejar la habitación. Ino contempló la portada de la revista e imágenes de Gaara atravesaron su cabeza. Con un grito, Ino dejó caer la revista y enterró la cabeza en sus rodillas.

¿Por qué no podía sacarse a Gaara de su cabeza?

* * *

Dos figuras pelirrojas se sentaron en silencio en frente de la pequeña fogata. La cueva se veía inquietante mientras vislumbraban las llamas ardientes. En el exterior, la tormenta aullaba salvajemente, los arboles sacudiéndose con el bestial viento.

Iris azules se posaron en el pelirrojo a su lado, sus ojos color mar solemnemente enfocados en el fuego. Sus hombros estaban caídos y los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos parecían más negros de lo normal. Su calabaza se encontraba al otro lado de la cueva, completamente olvidada. La mujer volvió la mirada a sus frágiles manos descansando en su regazo. La carne sensitiva escondida debajo de una gruesa capa de vendas dolía. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Sin embargo, el silencio se mantuvo. La intensidad de la tormenta aumentada sonando como una gran bestia avanzando sobre la pacifica Tierra de los Girasoles. El hombre pelirrojo se puso de pie, la mujer observándolo por el rabillo de sus ojos. Se acercó a la entrada de la cueva y se apoyó contra la pared.

"Minami," su voz susurró.

"¿Hm?" fue todo lo que escapó de los labios rojos de la mujer. Volteó su cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Cuándo pasara la tormenta?" preguntó. La mujer cerró sus ojos e inhaló un profundo respiro. El amargo olor de la lluvia llenó sus fosas nasales y la energía natural alrededor del área provoco que sus interiores se estremecieran.

"Alrededor de una hora," Minami respondió. Gaara maldijo bajo su aliento.

"Es igual que aquella vez," Gaara dijo. Minami esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si."

Gaara mordió su labio mientras golpeaba la pared, ignoró la sangre brotando de sus nudillos magullados. Minami lo observó, entristecida por su penoso estado.

"Ino..." él susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos.

* * *

**(N/A: Se viene el pasado de Gaara e Ino en los dos capítulos que vienen!)**

**N/T: tarde de nuevo! Pero son la 1 de la mañana y estoy terminándolo como es prometido.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este revelador capitulo, respuestas? Incognitas? Bastantes serán respondidas los próximos capitulos porque como dijo la autora… se viene el pasado de nuestra parejita! Yei! :D**

**Un abrazo gigante a todos mis lectores, especialmente los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review -3-**

_**A Naoko-eri: jajaja que eres linda! De verdad que siempre me rio mucho con tus reviews! Me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto la historia! Eres muy impaciente! Tratar con el traductor de google…. Yo antes también lo hacía y se cómo se siente amiga xDDDD . Realmente me encantaría actualizar dos veces por semana, pero anda a decirle eso a mi colegio… que tarea, prueba… trabajo… bla bla bla… asi que no puedo T.T pero desde ahora tratare de no atrasarme con actualizar los sábados, lo prometo! Un abrazo linda :3**_

_**El Sabado si o si! Y esta vez para recompensarlos actualizare mi otra historia para los que la leen así que nos vemos! Un beso! **_


	10. Reflexión I: Emociones Agitadas

**A/N: El pasado de Ino y Gaara será dividido en dos capítulos. Este y el que viene. Estos dos capítulos reflejaran más el cómo… se notaron el uno al otro. En un capitulo futuro, escribiré sobre la interferencia de Otome.**

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde que Sasuke Uchiha murió. Ha pasado un año desde que la cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja terminó. Era primavera, y las flores estaban en su máxima floración, a menos que claro, vivieras en el desierto. Gaara observó el alto sol asentado en el cielo desde su escritorio. Su atención volviendo pronto al papeleo en frente de él.

Realmente necesitaba hacer algo sobre la falta de médicos ninja. Las enfermedades se extendían como un torrente. Y muchos volvían de las misiones heridos. Con la falta de personal médico, todos tenían que trabajar el doble para ellos.

Gaara rogaba que Tsunade le enviara algo de apoyo, solo mientras que ponía en marcha el programa de adiestramiento médico, de alguna manera u otra. Esperaba que una cualificada ninja medico como Sakura fuera asignada a esta misión, de esa manera podría enseñarle algunas habilidades a unas cuantas kunoichis en la aldea– que estuvieran interesadas en ninjutsu médico.

Un claro golpe en la puerta pudo oírse.

"Adelante," dijo Gaara con calma mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té verde. Estaba frío como hielo, ya que lo había dejado olvidado. Gaara hizo una mueca. _Odiaba _el té frio.

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte chirrido, revelando una mujer de cabello rubio, un poco familiar. Yamanaka Ino entró en la oficina de Gaara, un abrigo marrón arrojado sobre sus hombros para poder viajar a través de los vientos del desierto.

"Wow," Ino meditó, "realmente usas _gafas__._"

Una ceja no existente de Gaara se crispó mientras inconscientemente empujaba las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

"Cambiando el tema," Gaara tosió, "¿Supongo que eres la ninja médico que la Hokage ha enviado en mi petición?"

Ino asintió, "Así es, yo soy, No puedo esperar para trabajar aquí."

* * *

Gaara escortó él mismo a Ino al hospital, dejando la oficina al cuidado de su secretaria. En el camino, le explicó algunas cosas que debería saber, dándole también un tour por la villa, para que supiera como moverse. Además le indicó que era bienvenida a quedarse en el cuarto de huéspedes de su casa, ya que siempre estaba vacío de todos modos.

Ino escuchó con atención, haciendo preguntas y agradeciéndole mientras él le explicaba todo. Cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital, Gaara la presentó a las enfermeras, así como a algunas médicos ninjas que la estarían asistiendo en su estadía aquí. Todas eras muy agradables y acogedoras. Casi instantáneamente se sintió como en casa.

"¿Estás sola?" preguntó Kensei, uno de los ninja médicos masculinos. Ino asintió.

"Si," Ino replicó, "¿Es eso un problema?"

Gaara respondió antes que Kensei pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, "La Hokage me ha enviado una carta, diciendo que ha reclutado a alguien de la Tierra de los Girasoles también. Una médico experta dijo."

Kensei asintió, "¿Debería llegar mañana, presumo?"

Gaara asintió en respuesta, luego se despidió y se marchó. Ino miró a Gaara desaparecer fuera en la villa. Una vez se fue, recordó donde estaba y observó el espacio donde antes él estuvo de pie.

Kensei se aclaró la garganta, "¿Ino-sama?"

Ino salió bruscamente de su ensueño y se volteó hacia Kensei , "Oh, discúlpeme..."

Kensei se rio entre dientes, "La mayoría de las mujeres actúan así cuando ven al Kazekage. Incluso mi esposa lo encuentra de ensueño."

Ino no pudo evitar el sonrojarse por su comentario.

Kensei se ofreció para mostrarle a Ino el hospital. Mientras le presentaban todos los distintos lugares, trataba de hacerse un mapa mental. El hospital era mucho más diferente que el de Konoha. Para empezar era más pequeño, y no tan elegante. Aunque entendía porque, Sunagakure no estaba tan económicamente avanzada como Konoha.

Después de que Ino tuvo su tour por el hospital, fue invitada a tomar el té en la sala del personal. Ella amablemente accedió, ya que estaba bastante sedienta en ese momento. Kensei solo se reía cuando se quejaba del aire seco y el calor intenso.

* * *

Ino fue recibida con los brazos abiertos en el hogar de Gaara. Cuando dejó el hospital, completamente preparada para comenzar una misión de 'excursión hacia la mansión del Kazekage' ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar allí, se sorprendió de ver a Gaara ya esperándola. Los dos caminaron hacia casa en silencio. Algunas miradas fueron enviadas en su dirección, así como agradecimientos que Gaara devolvió. Ino se limitó a seguirlo, quedándose en perfecto silencio mientras contemplaba a la gente inclinarse en respeto hacia Gaara.

Ino estaba asombrada. Desde que se convirtió en Kazekage, sabía que él no era la misma persona que conoció por primera vez, pero… verlo ser tan admirado y respetado era increíble. No pudo evitar el pensar que era un poco atractivo mientras lo miraba desde atrás.

Finalmente llegaron a casa. Ino se quedó estupefacta al ver la gran mansión enfrente de ella. Sabía que sería grande.

Pero, no así de GRANDE! Se quedó boquiabierta ante el edificio, causando que Gaara la viera divertido.

"¿No era lo que esperabas?" preguntó. Ino sacudió su cabeza. Gaara sonrió y la dejó pasar. Ino fue recibida por Temari, quien la colocó en un apretado abrazo. Ino fue sorprendida fuera de guardia.

"Que bueno verte a ti también, Temari-san," Ino rio al recordar el paquete que se le fue dado por cierta persona justo antes de dejar Konoha, "Tengo algo para ti de alguien."

Temari pareció confusa al separarse de Ino, pero rápidamente lo captó y sonrió, señalándole que se lo diera después. Ino asintió mientras Temari la guiaba por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Ino no pudo evitar el mirar a Gaara mientras subía por las escaleras.

Sus ojos estaban pegados en ella.

* * *

El desayuno en la mañana fue un evento bastante animado. Temari estaba sirviendo tocino y huevos, algo que aparentemente raramente cocinaba, según Kankuro. Kankuro estaba deleitado ya que no había consumido una comida decente en días. Cuando Ino preguntó porque, simplemente se encogió de hombros y luego miró a Temari, quien le dio una sonrisa angelical.

Gaara se quedó en silencio la mayoría del tiempo, sus ojos enfocados en el periódico en frente de él. Ino se encontró a si misma fascinada por sus ojos color espuma. A Ino usualmente no le atraían los hombres que usaban gafas, pero, Gaara sabia como verse sexi con ellas.

"Así que," Temari rápidamente se ganó la atención de Ino, "¿Qué planeas hacer hoy?"

Ino reflexionó sobre la pregunta algunos segundos, "Probablemente reorganizar las reservas. ¿Han visto las salas medicas de abastecimiento? Te puedo decir que están _horribles_."

Temari se rio, "Si, Sakura dijo lo mismo."

Ino sonrió, "Por supuesto que lo hizo."

"¿Qué hay sobre los reclutas?" Kankuro preguntó con su boca llena. Temari lo golpeó en la cabeza y le envió una advertencia con los ojos. Él se encogió, pero rápidamente se tragó la comida y repitió la pregunta.

Ino sonrió, "Bueno, estaba esperando que la médico de la Tierra de los Girasoles me diera algunas ideas. De esa manera, no me apresuro a hacer algo."

Temari asintió, "Esa es una idea brillante. Además no queremos que te estreses a ti misma."

Ino se rio nerviosamente, "Créeme, no llego ni cerca del estrés. Tengo una hermana de siete años, ella sí que significa estrés."

Temari sonrió, "Claro, los niños de siete años son tan exaltados."

Las dos kunoichis se rieron, dejando al pobre Kankuro confundido y solo, ya que Gaara no estaba prestándole atención a la conversación.

* * *

Era medio día cuando Gaara llegó al hospital. Ino fue llamada de su puesto donde estaba clasificando las salas de abastecimiento hacia vestíbulo. Ino se excusó a sí misma y rápidamente se dirigió a este, donde estaba segura que Gaara la esperaba.

La médico de la Tierra de los Girasoles probablemente había llegado.

Cuando Ino alcanzó a Gaara lo saludó brevemente, luego alzó la mirada, solamente para descubrir que estaba solo. No había ninguna medico con él. Ino frunció el ceño, ¿Podría la médico estar atrasada? ¿O tal vez se atascó en algún lugar y no pudo llegar en el tiempo programado? Gaara notó su inquietud, así que apuntó detrás de ella. Ino frunció el ceño y se volteó, sus ojos azules posándose en una mujer. Una mujer alta, pelirroja, con el cabello tan largo, que casi alcanzaba sus tobillos. Sus ojos era de un azul impactante, parecidos a los de Naruto, y en su frente habían dos puntos rojos persas.

"Ino," Gaara de repente la despertó de su ensoñación, "esta es Minami, de la Tierra de los Girasoles."

Minami se inclinó. Ino hizo lo mismo.

"Encantada de conocerte," Ino sonrió, "bienvenida, aunque estoy segura que Gaara ya te lo ha dicho."

Minami sonrió, "Gracias."

Ino miró a Gaara, la misma sensación cálida y difusa que había ido sintiendo desde que llego aumento al darse cuenta que él la estaba mirando con algo parecido a una sonrisa en la cara.

Gaara se excusó a sí mismo, dejando que las dos mujeres se pudieran conocer. Ino le hizo señas a Minami para que la siguiera y juntas las dos se dirigieron donde Ino había estado trabajando toda la mañana. Ino no podía evitar sentirse un poco perdida al lado de la pelirroja.

Minami era hermosa. Y no a lo supermodelo de hermosa. Tenía un aura misteriosa en ella que te hacía sentir feliz con el solo hecho de estar en su presencia. Su cabello rojo era como un fuego iluminador que se mantenía ardiendo para dar calor. Sus ojos azules te atraían, invitándote a presentarte. Ino se sentía pequeña al lado de tan brillante figura.

El resto del equipo médico amaba a Minami. Ella rápidamente se apretó a si misma dentro de sus vidas, elogiándolos y haciéndolos sentir como en casa, a pesar de ser ella la extraña que necesitaba sentirse bienvenida. Ino tenía que admitirlo, la mujer poseía unas sorprendentes habilidades sociales.

Minami era también muy organizada, rápidamente recogió las piezas dispersas que fueron dejadas para que las dos médicos extranjeras arreglaran, teniendo además sus propias ideas formándose en su cabeza. A menudo se volteaba hacia Ino y juntas discutían las cosas, asegurando que hacían las mejores elecciones.

Cuando el día finalmente terminó, las dos kunoichis extranjeras salieron del hospital. Fueron recibidas por Gaara, que inmediatamente se puso a conversar con Minami mientras caminaban a casa. Ino sintió su corazón apretarse al ver a los dos en frente de ella. Se sentía tan apartada, tan… poco importante. Ino suspiró.

Extrañaba a Sai.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses desde que Ino y Minami comenzaron a trabajar juntas en el hospital de Sunagakure. Ambas mujeres accedieron a quedarse más tiempo para finalizar las cosas, así como para entrenar un pequeño grupo de ninjas para que cuando se fueran, su trabajo no sirviera para nada.

Ino trabajó duro y diligentemente. A menudo se encontraba atraída a Gaara. La manera en que sus ojos la miraban instantáneamente cuando hablaba, la manera en que comentaba sus sugerencias, los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos, el Kanji en su frente, su cabello rojo y su alto y atlético cuerpo. Su atracción sexual hacia él la estaba frustrando hasta un punto en que no podía enfocarse correctamente con él en la misma habitación.

Y para hacer las cosas peores, tenía un novio. Un novio que la amaba demasiado, no podía soportar la idea de estar teniendo fantasías sexuales sobre alguien más.

"¿Cómo van las cosas en el hospital?" Temari le preguntó cuando entró en la cocina. Ino alzó la mirada de donde estaba trabajando en algunos sándwiches para desayunar.

Ino suspiró, "En procedimiento."

Temari arqueó una ceja, "¿Te ves deprimida?"

Ino sonrió falsamente, "¿Temari... alguna vez te has sentido sexualmente atraída hacia un hombre que no es… bueno… tuyo?"

Temari se rio mientras se servía un poco de café, "¡Por supuesto! Una vez me atrajo un… tipo que trabajaba en una pequeña tienda en el mercado. Muy atractivo, con piel oscura. Me sentía tan culpable… después de todo, se supone que tendría que estar pensando en Shikamaru – no en el!"

Ino se sentó en la mesa y suspiró, "Aún así me preocupa."

Temari notó la expresión apenada de Ino y se sentó a su lado, "Okay, ¿Quién es este tipo de tus fantasías sexuales?"

"No creo que quieras saberlo," Ino dijo sin expresión.

"Oh Dios," Temari gritó, "¿No es Kankuro o si?"

Ino miró boquiabierta a Temari, "¡Por supuesto que no!"

Temari suspiró en alivio, "Te puedo decir esto ahora, _él no es de tu tipo_."

"Lo sé," Ino confesó, "Me gustan los melancólicos."

Temari se rio, "Ah, si, Sasuke y Sai. Tipicol. Así que, ¿Quién es el afortunado chico melancólico de Suna?"

Ino le dio a Temari una mirada de 'aun-no-te-das-cuenta'? Temari arqueó una ceja. Un extraño silencio cayó entre las dos kunoichis, seguido por el repentino entendimiento de Temari. En su rostro se formó una 'o' mientras encajaba las piezas del puzle.

"Oh," Temari respiró, "oh."

Ino sonrió sarcásticamente, pero no se atrevió a decir una palabra.

Temari sonrió, "Al menos tienes gusto."

* * *

_Él la besó, una y otra vez. Sus besos eran profundos, apasionados, tan llenos de anhelo, amor y lujuria que ahogaba a Ino bajo sus toques. Sus dedos acariciaban suavemente sus mejillas, luego se hundían en su cabello rubio. Sus labios se arrastraron hacia abajo, sobre su clavícula y su cuello donde sintió sus dientes hundirse en su piel. Se retorció bajo sus ligeros toques. Se mordió las mejillas para evitar cualquier quejido escapar de sus labios. La empujó sobre su escritorio. _

Y luego Ino abrió sus ojos y dio un salto. Estaba en la cama. No había ningún escritorio. No había tal oficina de Gaara… y no había tal Gaara a punto de tener sexo con ella. Miró a su lado, esperando ver el lado de su cama vacío.

No lo estaba. A su lado, con la espalda hacia ella estaba Sai. Sus ojos se ampliaron. Ni siquiera lo había notado entrar.

¿Cuándo llegó a Suna de todas formas? Su corazón que había estado anhelando al pelirrojo los últimos meses de pronto se hincho cuando sus ojos se posaron en el hombre de piel pálida y cabello oscuro. Se recostó acurrucándose cerca de él, una sonrisa adornando su rostro al apretarse contra su cuerpo. Él se movió, se dio la vuelta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Se encontró a si misma suspirando felizmente cuando sus labios se presionaron contra su frente.

Aun así, cuando vino el sueño, también el Gaara de sus sueños.

* * *

Cuando Ino tuvo que ir a reportarle a Gaara su progreso, Sai insistió en acompañarla. Los dos caminaron a través de las polvorientas calles de Suna en silencio, de la mano. No hablaron, no se miraron el uno al otro como muchas parejas impulsadas por el amor hacían. Simplemente caminaron.

Ino llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Gaara. No hubo respuesta. Frunció el ceño. ¿Aún no estaba adentro? No, eso era imposible. Gaara no estuvo presente en el desayuno esa mañana y eso claramente significaba que trabajó hasta tarde o se fue más temprano. Decidió llamar de nuevo.

Aun sin respuesta. Ino no podía pensar en ningún lugar posible en el que él pudiera estar. Le asustaba, pero en los dos meses que había pasado aquí, se había vuelto tan acostumbrada a la programación de Gaara que sabía casi exactamente qué es lo que estaba haciendo y cuando. Miró a Sai por el rabillo del ojo, esperando ser distraída con el odio a si misma que hervía dentro de ella.

No servía. Cuando miraba a Sai, sonreía, pero su corazón no se agitaba. Su corazón no se hinchaba como usualmente lo hacía cuando lo veía. No sentía la felicidad que habia sentido la noche anterior con él. Maldición, ni siquiera sentió algo cuando tuvieron sexo.

Había algo definitivamente mal con ella.

"Adelante," La voz de Gaara de pronto vino desde adentro. Ino fue sacada de su reflexión. Rápidamente entro. Al minuto que sus ojos se posaron en Minami, casualmente sentada en el escritorio de Gaara, empeoró su estado de ánimo diez veces. Los ojos de Gaara contemplaron la mano de Ino y rápidamente apartó su brazo de Sai, para su sorpresa. Mentalmente se abofeteó a sí misma.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Ino miró a Minami, que parecía no estar en las mejores circunstancias. Su cabello era un caos absoluto. Había bolsas bajo sus ojos y su sonrisa era fingida. Ino no pudo evitar el pensar que tal vez Minami y Gaara hacían más de lo que imaginaba cuando las puertas estaban cerradas.

"Vengo a dejar mi reporte," Ino indicó. Gaara asintió y tomó el rollo de papel de Ino. Le agradeció. Asintió con la cabeza en la dirección de Sai y luego miró a Minami. Los puños de Ino se apretaron al darse cuenta que los dos estaban teniendo algo sobre la línea de una conversación en silencio.

"Te veré en el hospital," Ino le dijo a Minami y luego salió apresurada de la oficina. La misma que siempre veía en sus sueños ilícitos. La misma oficina en que se encontró sintiéndose atraída hacia Gaara.

La misma oficina donde se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.

* * *

Ino no se molestó en ponerse al día con Sai que estaba caminando un poco más adelante que ella. La cabeza de la rubia agachada mientras sus ojos miraban a sus pies que se arrastraban en la arena. Su cabello rubio estaba sucio, su cuerpo cansado y su mente se sentía violada.

Ino se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando chocó con Sai, que se había detenido para encarar a Ino.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó al darse cuenta que él la estaba mirando con dolor. Sai no era de los que mostraban emociones, ahora que lo hacía, le preocupaba. Se acercó para tocarlo, pero fue detenida por su fría mano alejándola. Frunció el ceño.

"No te presiones a ti misma," dijo calmadamente. Ino lo miró, sorprendida.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Ino preguntó.

"Sé que no tenemos lo que solíamos tener," Sai confesó. Ino se congeló. La sangre se le heló. Dio un paso atrás, lagrimas amenazando con fluir por sus mejillas mientras observaba a Sai, horriblemente se acercó a ella y acaricio su hombro.

"Ino," dio un respiro, "Te amo. Te amo tanto, y por eso es que te estoy dejando ir."

Ino lo miró. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras se habían esfumado.

Esta era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al observarlo con horror. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a él?

¿Cómo pudo?

* * *

**Terminándolo muuuy tarde, me tomo mucho más de lo que esperaba! Soy yo o los capítulos se están haciendo más largos? O.o**

**Bueno, tengo sueño asi que lo hare corto, muchas gracias por los comentarios, follows, favs!**

**Hacen mi dia! Nos vemos mañana para la actualización de Mira quien Habla :3**

**BYE! **

**Pd: pobre bebe Sai, no me gusta para Ino… pero pobre :(**


	11. Reflexión II: Confesión Silenciosa

**N/T: Este fanfic no es mío, sino de ReiraKurenai, la historia, desarrollo y personajes propios pertenecen a ella, yo solo tuve la suerte de poder traducirlo con su permiso. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ino no fue despedida por Gaara mientras soñaba. A decir verdad, estaba agradecida, ya que en su sueño él terminaba haciéndole cosas que no quería hacer en frente de Sai.

Especialmente ahora que los dos habían terminado oficialmente como pareja. Temari abrazo a Ino con fuerza, susurrándole algo en el oído y luego le entregó una hoja de papel, que ella rápidamente escondió en su bolsa. Le sonrió a Temari, asegurándole a la kunoichi mayor que la carta sería entregada en forma segura. Kankuro se despidió después, pero solo sacudió la mano de Ino, agradeciéndole por la ayuda. Ino se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"¿Dónde está Gaara?" Kankuro preguntó, molesto. Ino sonrió, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando su mente volvió a lo que había visto esa mañana.

_Ino estaba entregando algunos reportes finales antes de su partida, así que de prisa se dirigió a su oficina. Estuvo a punto de atravesar la compuerta que conducía a la torre del Kage, solo para jadear brevemente y correr a cubrirse detrás de una pared. Ino rápidamente se movió para que pudiera aun ver el evento que se estaba desarrollando delante de ella. _

_Vio como las manos de Gaara se levantaron para acariciar las mejillas de Minami. Su frente apretada contra la de ella mientras sus ojos azules se cerraban. Los dos se quedaron allí en la brisa matutina, simplemente amando la compañía del otro. Los dedos de Gaara se deslizaron por el cuello de Minami y se enterraron en las gruesas capas de cabello rojo ardiente. Sus labios rozaron los de ella. Los dos se miraron. Y luego ambos se inclinaron de nuevo. _

_Ino sintió su corazón romperse al ver a los dos besándose tan apasionadamente. Jamás había visto a dos personas con tanto dolor. Tan llenos de tristeza y desesperación mientras se besaban. Era casi como si se estuvieran diciendo adiós…. para no volverse a ver jamás de nuevo. _

_Ino dio un paso atrás, solo resultando en que su pie aterrizó sobre una pequeña rama. Un crujido hizo eco a través del área. Gaara y Minami se separaron, petrificados. Los orbes color mar de Gaara se posaron en Ino. Sus ojos se ampliaron, ella jadeó con horror y rápidamente se dio vuelta para correr. _

Temari y Kankuro miraron a Ino, preocupados, pero ella rápidamente reunió una sonrisa, de nuevo.

"Bueno," Ino canturreó, "¡Me voy! ¡Díganle adiós a Gaara por mí!"

"Lo haremos," Temari sonrió.

* * *

Volver a casa era un maravilloso sentimiento. Ino casi instantáneamente lloro de alegría cuando sus ojos visualizaron el monumento de los Hokages que velaba por el pueblo. Saltó todo el camino hacia la torre de la Kage para entregar su reporte, Sai no muy detrás de ella.

Fueron recibidos por Shizune, que los estaba esperando.

"Bienvenidos a casa," Shizune los saludó, "¿Cómo estuvo la misión?"

"¡Todo un éxito!" Ino exclamó. Shizune asintió, satisfecha, hasta que vio la triste y distante expresión que adornaba el rostro de Ino.

Ino rápidamente cambió de tema, no queriendo que Shizune hiciera preguntas, "¡Bueno, vamos a reportarlo!"

Shizune sonrió, "Oh, te llevaría, pero veras, en este momento hay una reunión muy importante ocurriendo allí."

Ino alzó una ceja, "¿Oh? ¿Con quién?"

"Nunca adivinarías."

* * *

Shizune llevó a Sai e Ino a la oficina de Tsunade unos diez minutos después de su llegada. Ino podía escuchar voces viniendo del recinto, había tres. Dos mujeres y un hombre. A juzgar por los tonos impacientes, Ino supuso que estaban discutiendo.

"¡Yo lo he elegido!" la voz de Tsunade resonó en el edificio, "¡El Daimyo lo ha elegido! ¡Así que, manténganse fuera de esto!"

La voz masculina se entrometió, "¡Naruto es demasiado joven para tomar la responsabilidad de un Hokage! ¡Nombra a Kakashi en su lugar!"

Tsunade respondió, "El Daimyo lo consideró, pero después de un gran debate él cambio de idea. Además, no hay nada más que un profesor quiera que ver a su alumno prosperar y tener éxito!"

"¡Estas siendo irracional!" la otra voz femenina gritó.

"¿Entonces qué hay de Gaara?" Tsunade gritó en respuesta. De pronto se cortó en silencio. Tsunade sonrió, "Gaara es el más joven en convertirse Kazekage hasta ahora, y ha hecho un trabajo excelente, nos ayudó en la Guerra, fue el Kage más maduro de todos en la Cumbre de los Kages– ¡ha salvado el culo de Konoha más veces de las que podemos incluso contar! ¿Y aún creen que es demasiado _joven_?"

Shizune se rio nerviosamente, "Como dije, una reunión importante."

Ino miró a Shizune asombrada, "¿Naruto ha sido elegido para… Hokage?"

Shizune asintió, "No estoy muy segura de que pensar, pero es lo que el Damyo escogió."

La puerta de repente se abrió y de ella salió Utatane Koharu, seguida de Mitokado Homura. Los dos consejeros parecían poco impresionados mientras miraban a Shizune que solo sonreía nerviosamente. Ambos rápidamente se desvanecieron.

Tsunade le hizo un gesto al grupo para que entrara. Shizune cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y dio un paso adelante.

"Bienvenida, Ino," Tsunade la saludó. Ino le devolvió el gesto.

"¿Por qué no solo tratas de convencerlos que Naruto es la opción obvia – ya que su padre es Minato, quien fue entrenado por Jiraya y le enseñó a Kakashi, quien en cambio entrenó a Naruto?" Shizune preguntó.

Tsunade suspiró, "Les expliqué que Naruto tiene la sangre de Konoha en él, pero son demasiados estrechos de mente. Maldición, incluso les mencioné que Naruto y yo somos parientes lejanos, pero aun así no cedieron."

Shizune suspiró.

Tsunade de pronto cambió el tema, "Así que, Ino, tu reporte."

* * *

Por dos años, Ino trató de evitar cualquier cosa relacionada con Sunagakure. Trató de alejar el nostálgico pensamiento de estar lejos de Gaara. Su corazón que anhelaba el tacto de él fue ignorado. Sus suplicas interiores fueron puestas a un lado. Ino trató de olvidarlo.

Pero, no podía. Cada vez que trataba de olvidar, recordaba su beso con Minami. Tan triste… tan lleno de tortura y anhelo. Cuando pensaba en ese beso, deseaba ser besada por él de la misma forma.

Cuando a Ino se le asignó una misión por Naruto junto con Shikamaru y Chouji, los tres inmediatamente aceptaron. Con sus propias respectivas vidas, los tres no se habían visto en un tiempo. Chouji estaba ocupado entrenando con su padre, Shikamaru estaba siendo arrastrado por Temari haciendo compras para su boda que tendría lugar en un año. E Ino estaba tratando de olvidar a un hombre con que ni siquiera había tenido una relación estable. Todo lo que podía recordar era la atracción sexual que parecía manar de él también. Pero no estaba segura.

"¿Ha pasado tiempo cierto?" Ino preguntó. Shikamaru asintió.

Choji sonrió, "¿Así que...nos reuniremos con la médico de la Tierra de los Girasoles y la escoltaremos hasta aquí?"

Shikamaru asintió nuevamente, "Si, según Naruto, esta medico es una invitada muy importante – así que si lo echamos a perder…. bueno, no pensemos en eso."

Ino rio, "¿Qué? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo al Hokage?"

Shikamaru sonrió, "No realmente. Naruto no haría nada estupido. Simplemente… no quiero darle mucha presión ahora… con Hinata… "

Ino y Chouji inmediatamente se pusieron rígidos. Ino agachó la mirada, avergonzada. Debe ser tan duro para Naruto, vivir con Hinata, la chica de sus sueños sin que sepa quién es él. El tener amnesia incluso afectó a Neji, quien se negaba a incluso mirarla.

"Vamos," Ino de repente quebró el silencio, "¡tenemos una médico que escoltar!"

Ino se quedo boquiabierta cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura a la distancia. Cabello rojo furia iluminado por el sol. La rubia de repente se encontró a sí misma burbujeando interiormente de emoción mientras que su corazón se apretujaba. Sin embargo, dio un salto adelante, haciendo que sus compañeros fruncieran el ceño.

Cuando Ino confirmó que la cabeza roja pertenecía a Minami, casi instantáneamente saludó a la mujer abrazándola. Minami estaba sorprendida, pero su sorpresa rápidamente se desvaneció remplazándose por pura emoción. Las dos mujeres chillaron juntas.

"¿Supongo que se conocen?" Shikamaru preguntó. Ino asintió.

"¡Esta es Minami!" Ino exclamó, "Ella también fue asignada a la misión en Suna hace dos años."

Shikamaru observó a Minami de cerca. Luego asintió y el grupo se volteó para regresar a Konoha.

"Así que," Ino decidió entablar una conversación, "¿Que negocios tienes en Konoha?"

Minami sonrió, "Visitar a mi hermano."

"¿Tu hermano vive en Konoha?" Ino preguntó, sorprendida.

Minami asintió, "Si."

Ino intento darle un enfoque distinto a la conversación, "¿Cómo esta...Gaara?"

El rostro de Minami se ensombreció, "No lo sé. No he oído de él en dos años, y planeo que siga así."

Los ojos de Ino se ampliaron. No podía evitar el preguntarse… por qué?

Shikamaru estaba tan confiado que no serían atacados en su camino de regreso a Konoha, que cuando un grupo desconocido de ninjas los emboscaron, no estaba mentalmente preparado para pelear con ellos. Ino se paró en frente de Minami casi instantáneamente, sus ojos enfocados en el enemigo y en su resolución de proteger a la pelirroja.

Shikamaru suspiró, "Que problemático."

"Hagamos un trato justo," el aparente líder de los desconocidos ninjas dijo mientras emergía del grupo, "la sacerdotisa por sus vidas."

Shikamaru levantó una ceja, seguido por Chouji e Ino que bufaron incredulous.

"¿Sacerdotisa?" Shikamaru preguntó, confundido.

El líder de los atacantes rio, seguido de sus hombres, "Y te llamas a ti mismo un _ninja de Konoha_. ¿Están conscientes de quien han estado escoltando todo este tiempo?"

Se quedaron en silencio.

El líder rio de nuevo "Esa mujer es Himawari-Oji Minami. Alta Sacerdotisa de la Tierra de los Girasoles. Su vida vale más que el propio país – es la líder espiritual, sin ella el país colapsaría."

Los ojos de Shikamaru se dilataron. Ino observó a Minami detrás de ella, que se quedó perfectamente quieta, sin siquiera pestañear ante la amenaza de su vida. Minami dio un paso adelante.

"¿Y por qué me quieres?" preguntó ella.

"Simple," el líder respondió, "si mueres, también lo hará esa bruja que llamas tu abuela, Seimei."

Y luego lanzaron su ataque.

Chouji fue el primer blanco. Fue emboscado por un grupo de ninjas que lo acorralaron. Le dieron un golpe duro, provocando que Chouji volara hacia atrás y chocara contra un árbol. Shikamaru fue atacado a continuación, haciéndole difícil convocar su sombra. Ino fue emboscada también, pero ella lo esquivó rápidamente y agarró el brazo de Minami .

"¡No sé lo que está pasando, pero escapemos de aqui!" Ino gritó. Minami asintió y ambas mujeres comenzaron a correr tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían. Dos ninjas las seguían, y las estaban alcanzados rápidamente. Ino se congeló cuando otros dos saltaron de la nada en frente de ella. Se detuvo, empujó a Minami a un lado, sacó un kunai y atacó. El enemigo rápidamente detuvo su intento por hacerles daño y agarró su cabello. Ino gritó cuando el hombre la levantó sin esfuerzo.

De repente, el hombre gruñó y dejó caer a Ino. Él observó los determinados ojos de Minami.

"Nunca," ella espetó, "toques el cabello de una mujer. ¿Es su honor sabes?"

El hombre gruñó y se lanzó al ataque, sin embargo Ino agarró su pierna lo que logró que tropezara y se cayera al suelo. La rubia estuvo a punto de voltearse y pelear con el que podía sentir acercándose desde atrás, pero ya era muy tarde.

Él ya la había apuñalado por un lado. El cuerpo de Ino se tensó en horror mientras el dolor se disparaba a través de su cuerpo. Gritó mientras se sacaba el kunai de su lado y lo tiraba lejos. Minami estaba a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

"Te curare," Minami dijo, pero Ino la empujó alejándola.

"Corre," Ino ordenó. Minami observó a Ino, apenada, "¡Corre!"

Así hizo Minami lo que le dijeron, se levantó y corrió. Ino lentamente se puso de pie y se preparó a sí misma para otro ataque. Los cuatro ninjas la estaban rodeando ahora, sus ojos enfocados en ella, Minami parecía olvidada.

"Mátenla, luego vayan por la Sacerdotisa, no va a llegar muy lejos," uno dijo. Bueno, al menos pensó que olvidaron a Minami.

Los cuatro atacaron al mismo tiempo, cada uno con su propia espada. Ino sabía que no saldría viva y le resultaba demasiado frustrante que de pronto se haya vuelto tan débil, cuando todos los años de entrenamiento debieron volverla más fuerte.

Pero, al pensar en Minami y su seguridad, su mente se desvió hacia Gaara. Si Minami y Gaara realmente estaban juntos, entonces que uno muriera le rompería el corazón al otro.

Ino no quería eso. Así que mientras las espadas se acercaban, Ino abrazó su destino y rogó que Minami estuviera a salvo.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió chakra siendo empujado en su cuerpo. Los ojos azules de Ino se dirigieron hacia Minami, quien se cernía sobre ella con sus manos concentradas en el vientre de Ino.

"¿Minami?" Ino susurró. La mujer levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación. Cuando vio que Ino estaba despierta, suspiró en alivio.

"¡Gaara! ¡Esta despierta!" Minami llamó sobre su hombro. Los ojos de Ino se abrieron y rápidamente giró su cabeza. Su mirada de posó en su alta figura. Su rojo cabello ardía bajo el sol pareciendo fuego – muy parecido a como lo hacía el cabello de Minami. Su calabaza estaba atada en la espalda y a un lado de él en el piso, estaba sentado Shikamaru. Flotaba un aura misteriosa de donde se encontraban.

Gaara se dio vuelta y sus ojos color espuma de mar se trabaron en Ino. Ella se quedó sin aliento. Jamás lo había visto tan preocupado y angustiado en su vida, ni siquiera en el tiempo que pasó en Sunagakure hace dos años. Ino bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Chouji apareció a un lado de ella y le sonrió cálidamente.

"Estábamos muy preocupados," dijo, "el ataque fue inesperado, así que no estábamos preparados. Por suerte Gaara sintió tu chakra y rápidamente se apresuró a ayudarnos."

Ino se volteó hacia Chouji, "¿Estaba en el área?"

Minami respondió en su lugar, "Tiene unos asuntos que encargarse en Konoha. Fue una coincidencia que se topara con nosotros. Shikamaru-san esta enojado."

Ino suspiró, "Claro que lo está, falló una misión – no es algo que suele hacer."

Minami sonrió, "¿Aun estoy viva o no?"

Ino parpadeó. Verdad. Minami estaba aún con vida y con ellos, lo que significa que no habían fallado enteramente la misión. Minami ordenó a Ino remover su top para que pudiera envolver vendas alrededor de su torso. Ino lo cumplió después de que Chouji se excusara a sí mismo y se uniera a los otros dos hombres. Mientras Minami trabajaba, Ino se encontró a sí misma haciéndose muchas preguntas en su mente.

"¿A qué se referían los atacantes con... matarte para matar a tu abuela?" Ino preguntó. El agarre de Minami sobre los vendajes se apretó, lo que hizo que Ino hiciera una mueca de dolor. Un extraño silencio las envolvió. Ino se regañó mentalmente, cómo podía hacer una pregunta tan privada?

"Mi abuela es la única sobreviviente del clan Himawari-Oji . Hubiera sido la Alta Sacerdotisa si se hubiera quedado virgen. Ella es una leyenda, incluso fuera de la Tierra de los Girasoles. Muchos la quieren muerta," Minami explicó. Los ojos de Ino se agrandaron.

"¿Que tienes que ver con eso entonces? " Ino preguntó.

Los ojos de Minami se oscurecieron, "Mi abuela carga con el orgullo del clan Himawari-Oji en sus hombros. El clan Himawari-Oji cree que si tu heredero muere antes que tú, tú debes seguirlo."

Minami palmeó la espalda de Ino, "Todo listo."

"Gracias," Ino sonrió mientras se colocaba el top nuevamente. Con la ayuda de Minami, Ino se puso de pie y se reunió con Shikamaru, Chouji y Gaara. Las dos mujeres se sentaron sobre sus rodillas, sus expresiones solemnes mientras Shikamaru las observaba. Ino miró a Gaara. Por dos años había suprimido estas emociones, estos sentimientos que nunca podría ocultar.

Shikamaru rompió el silencio, "¿Por qué están detrás de tu abuela?"

Minami suspiró, "¿Venganza? Eso es lo único en que puedo pensar."

"¿Venganza porque?" Chouji preguntó.

"No estoy segura," Minami indicó. Shikamaru suspiró.

"Ya no importa eso," Gaara finalmente habló, "debemos regresar a Konoha de inmediato, antes de que regresen."

* * *

El grupo asintió.

Reportaron los eventos a Naruto, quien estaba claramente molesto por el ataque. Ino no pudo evitar, el notar su repentino trato protector hacia Minami. La miraba constantemente, casi frenético de que pudiera desaparecer. Era lo más extraño que hubiera visto. Shikamaru se excusó a sí mismo, ya que tenía otros asuntos que atender. Chouji estaba hambriento, así que se fue a su lugar favorito para comer. Ino decidió que visitaría el único lugar que no había visitado en años.

Sus pies se detuvieron abruptamente en frente de la tumba ante ella. Sus ojos azules se estrecharon al leer el nombre grabado en la piedra. Con su nombre, venía su rostro.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Ino se sorprendió de ver un pequeño jarrón con flores cuidadosamente colocado frente a su tumba. Ella sabía que no era la única que visitaba su tumba, pero se sorprendió de ver que esas flores no eran del tipo que Sakura solía dejar.

_'¿Karin?' _Ino se encontró a si misma preguntando. ¿Podría la mujer pelirroja haber colocado estas flores en la tumba de Sasuke? Ino sonrió ante el pensamiento. Incluso después de todo lo que paso, tantas personas amaban y se preocupaban por Sasuke.

"Sabía que estarías aquí," dijo una voz repentinamente. Ino jadeó y se dio la vuelta, solo para quedar cara a cara con Gaara. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos centrados exclusivamente en Ino.

"¿En serio?" Ino preguntó, confundida.

"Me contaste de tu pasado con él," Gaara explicó dando un paso adelante. Ino se sonrojó cuando las memorias de su pequeña charla hace dos años pasaron por su mente. Había sido pasada la noche y los dos se sentaron en el techo de la casa de Gaara en Suna, simplemente hablando de lo que viniera a la mente. Ino mayormente divagaba.

La rubia bajó la mirada hacia la tumba en frente de ella y sonrió, lagrimas amenazando con fluir por sus mejillas. Su corazón se apretó cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar de nuevo y luego cerró los ojos. Una briza fría le revolvió el cabello gentilmente. Un repentino silencio se sintió en la villa. Era casi como si Konoha se silenciara, sin nadie atreverse a moverse. Aunque, eso no era cierto. Lejos del cementerio la vida continuaba para las personas de Konoha. Fueras un ninja o no.

"Gracias," Ino respiró después de un momento de silencio, "por salvarme."

Gaara observó a la rubia por la esquina del ojo, "De nada."

Se quedaron ahí juntos, simplemente mirando la tumba en frente de ellos.

_'No tienes que decirlo. __Con que me lo muestres es suficiente.'_

Aquellas palabras, las palabras que había pronunciado hace tantos años de repente abrieron sus ojos. Observo los brazos de Gaara que ahora descansaban a su lado. La mirada de él seguía en la tumba, probablemente pensando en lo parecido que era con Sasuke.

Ino sonrió ante las palabras que se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, nuevamente. Despacio, levantó su mano y alcanzó su objetivo. Sus dedos se rozaron y Gaara levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarla, los dedos de Ino se ataron con los de él y ella se quedó ahí, su mirada fija en la tumba de Sasuke. Las comisuras de los labios de Gaara se alzaron y él apretó su agarre. No planeaba dejarla ir jamas.

_'Gracias, Sasuke.'_

* * *

_Presente dia..._

Gaara fue despertado cuando sintió dos suaves manos sacudirlo. Nunca había tenido el sueño pesado, así que cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Minami, sabía que no había luchado mucho por despertarlo. Se sentó desde donde se había derrumbado antes y se frotó el hombro adolorido.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?" Gaara preguntó.

Minami observó el exterior de la cueva, "Todo el día."

Gaara parpadeó, alzó la mirada y por supuesto, el cielo se había vuelto de un tono negro. La tormenta aún no se calmaba, o tal vez había empezado de nuevo? Gaara maldijo bajo su aliento.

"Maldición, debiste haberme despertado," Gaara suspiró. Minami sonrió.

"Necesitabas descanzar," ella indicó. Gaara le brindó una mirada escéptica. Minami lo miró, "Ordenes del Doctor."

Suspirando con derrota, Gaara se levantó y se acercó al fuego que le recordaba el cabello de Minami. Se sentó y dejó escapar un profundo y frustrado suspiro. Minami se unió a él.

"Va a estar bien," Minami sonrió, "Te prometo que encontrare una manera para ayudar a Ino."

"Lo siento," Gaara suspiró, "por pedirte hacer esto."

Minami sonrió, "¿Para qué son los amigos?"

* * *

Sai ignoró la torrencial lluvia fría que empapaba sus ropas. Ignoró la tormenta rabiando sobre su cabeza. Ignoró todo lo que pudiera destruir su salud y siguió moviéndose hacia adelante. Sus ojos finalmente se fijaron en el lugar que estaba buscando. Y seguramente, cuando entrara en la cueva, la persona que estaba buscando estaría adentro.

Sai entró en la cueva, Gaara lo miró, pasmado. Minami parecía sorprendida también, pero instantáneamente estaba al lado de Sai. Le quitó su capa mojada y la tiró a un lado. Le ordenó que se quitara su vestimenta ofreciéndole ropas de repuesto en su lugar. Luego lo guio hasta el fuego, donde se aseguró que entrara en calor decidiendo preparar algo de té. Los ojos oscuros de Sai se ciñeron en Gaara.

Seguro, estaba celoso del Kazekage, quien le había quitado la chica de sus sueños. Seguro, queria a Ino, la Ino que tenía un lazo eterno con Gaara, pero al mismo tiempo estaba agradecida. Agradecido con Gaara por haber cuidado a Ino, tan agradecido que Gaara haya salvado su vida hace tantos años.

Pero, estaba furioso con Gaara por no estar ahí para Ino, ahora.

"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" Sai preguntó.

Gaara no levantó su mirada de la llama de fuego, "Buscando a Minami."

"¿Para engañar?" Sai preguntó.

"No," Gaara susurró, "para encontrar una manera de curar a Ino."

Los ojos de Sai se ensancharon. Minami levantó la mirada, dándose cuenta que la tensión en la cueva repentinamente había aumentado. Se volteó hacia Sai.

"Gaara y yo jamás tuvimos una relación," Minami confesó, "y jamás la tendremos."

Sai frunció el ceño.

Minami suspiró, "Soy la Alta Sacerdotisa de la Tierra de los Girasoles. Si pierdo mi virginidad, pierdo mi titulo. Las relaciones estan prohibidas. Además, Gaara ama a Ino, la amaba incluso cuando estaba conmigo."

Sai contempló a Minami con curiosidad, "Así que a eso se refería Naruto."

Minami asintió. Sai se volteó hacia Gaara.

"Ino te necesita," él dijo, "ahora."

* * *

Ino se sentó, sudor rodaba por su frente mientras las imágenes de la muerte de Sasuke se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. Había tenido la misma pesadilla continuamente toda la noche. Y el sueño siempre era seguido por un sueño sexual. Y el sueño sexual siempre involucraba a Gaara.

Asustaba a Ino, pensar que el pelirrojo estaba incluso dominando sus sueños. Se curvó a sí misma en una bola y enterró la cabeza en las rodillas. Podía sentir lentamente su cuerpo caer en la desesperación… un estado de depresión. La amnesia finalmente la estaba afectando. Un viento salvaje de repente hizo temblar las ventanas. Ino levantó la mirada, estupefacta cuando vio arena flotar más allá de su ventana. Se levantó, imágenes salvajes de arena manifestando una figura humana en su mente.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y corrió escaleras abajo, con cuidado de no tropezar con su camisón. Su corazón daba vuelcos y piruetas dentro de su caja torácica mientras trataba de abrir la puerta principal. Cuando sus manos temblorosas finalmente agarraron la llave y la giraron en la cerradura, se encontró con un viento frío. Levantó la mirada.

Allí él estaba de pie. Alto, guapo y con toda su gloria. Su cabello rojo parecía negro en las calles sin vidas de Konoha. Sus ojos color mar la observaban con atención. Ino dio un paso adelante, solo para asegurarse de que no soñaba que se alejaba. Pero él se quedó allí.

Ino rompió en lágrimas y colapso en los brazos de Gaara. Y lo más extraño de todo, es que en el momento que él envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor… se sintió en casa.

* * *

**Capitulo 11 listo! de aqui en adelante encontraran todas las respuestas habidas y por haber! :3**

**A decir verdad desde que empece a traducir este fanfic, ansiaba llegar a este capitulo, creo que la ultima parte es hermosa! y con esto espero que puedan comprender un poco la relación entre Ino y Gaara, no ha sido de cuento de hadas, cada uno incluso tuvo sus lios amorosos antes, y eso es una de las cosas que amo de este fic, que lo hace mas real, nadie o casi nadie se enamora de una única persona en toda su vida, como dije antes, las personas cambian, la vida cambia y el corazón cambia. **

**Que mas? jojo pronto se viene Sasuke! estan advertidos :D**

**A todo el apoyo, muchas muchas gracias! creo que nada que diga o haga puede hacerle justicia a lo agradecida que estoy con todos mis lectores, especialmente los que se animan a dejarme un review! creo que lo unico que puedo hacer como agradecimiento es tratar de no atrasarme con la historia, de verdad que son los mejores, gracias a ustedes anhelo llegar a los sabados para entregarles un nuevo capitulo. **

_**A Naoko-eri que siempre ha estado ahi y me mata de la risa con su impaciencia, a Miss Kalifornia mi nueva lectora, bienvenida linda! debo decirte que ame tu comentario muchisimas gracias me alegra que te guste tanto la historia:); a Yerik que me acompaña desde el principio y parece que le da un infarto cada vez que subo un nuevo capitulo jeje, muchisimas gracias!; a Lalic mi querida Lalic que espero que se haga una cuenta para agradecerle por MP todo su apoyo!; A Llanca alias Ellie! de verdad que me alegras el dia con tus comentarios, es un honor para mi tener a una escritora como tu leyendo esta historia, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo!; a Lunithaa que de repente se pierde pero siempre vuelve a leer mi historia, gracias por todo linda!; Y a Inochan-Ichiha por supuesto, siempre breve y consisa, pero siempre ahi apoyando, a juzgar por tu avatar y tu nombre linda, se viene algo que te va a gustar mucho en un par de capitulos mas jejeje.**_

**Oh... me alargue mucho, un abrazo a todos! próximo capitulo esperen el recuerdo gigante que le va a llegar a Ino... **


	12. Uchiha Sasuke

**N/T: Este fanfic no es mío, sino de ReiraKurenai, la historia, desarrollo y personajes propios pertenecen a ella, yo solo tuve la suerte de poder traducirlo con su permiso. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

Todo lo que Ino podía recordar a la mañana siguiente era… que nunca había tenido tan maravilloso descanso en toda su vida. Cuando se sentó, se sorprendió de encontrarse a sí misma en su cama, las sabanas arrugadas y empujadas a un lado, indicando que alguien había dormido junto a ella. Ino sacudió su cabeza, era probablemente Otome que de alguna manera incluso a la edad de dieciséis años se asustó por algo y decidió acurrucarse junto a su hermana.

Sacó las piernas por el borde de la cama y estiró sus brazos sobre la cabeza. Se sentía increíble, comparada con todas las otras mañanas de las pasadas semanas. Ino se levantó, temerosa de que el gran sentimiento se esfumara con las náuseas matutinas. Pero para su sorpresa, las náuseas nunca la golpearon. Contenta, dejó la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, donde podía escuchar a su madre moviéndose, probablemente preparando el desayuno junto con el zumbido de Otome.

"¡Inoichi, Ino, el desayuno!" la madre de Ino llamó desde la cocina. Ino sonrió y saltó hacia donde se dirigía, su tan llamada 'depresión' siendo cosa del pasado. Dio vuelta en la esquina y entró en la cocina, solo para detenerse abruptamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en un cabello rojo. Se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba a Gaara, el Kazekage tranquilamente sentado en el lado opuesto de Otome en la mesa, sus ojos enfocados en el periódico y sus gafas sentadas en el puente de su nariz.

"Buenos días, O-nee-sama!" Otome la saludó.

"Buenos días..." Ino se apagó. Su madre se volteó y apresuró hacia la mesa, donde colocó un plato en frente de Otome y luego Gaara, quien levantó la mirada y le agradeció. De manera vacilante Ino caminó hasta su asiento, que de hecho estaba al lado del pelirrojo, y se sentó. De repente, los eventos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente. Ino se sonrojó.

¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando? ¡No es como si hicieron algo! ¡Solo se abrazaron! Y… compartieron cama… sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse aún más.

"Buenos días," Inoichi bostezó mientras caminaba a la cocina.

"¡Buenos días, Otou-sama!" Otome resonó. Inoichi acarició la cabeza de la kunoichi más joven y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa. Su esposa colocó un plato delante de él y este le sonrió, agradeciéndole silenciosamente la comida.

"Buenos días, Gaara," Inoichi saludó, "No esperaba verte."

"Lo siento por interrumpir," Gaara respondió al levantar los ojos, "Tenía algunas cosas que encargarme."

"Así escuche," Inoichi dijo calmadamente, "Suna está lanzada en un caos."

Gaara sonrió, "Ellos tienen que aprender a mantener la calma a veces, no soy del tipo que los abandonaría."

Inoichi asintió con la cabeza. Ino agradeció a su madre cuando le colocó un plato al frente de ella y se sentó en el lado opuesto.

"¡Vamos a comer!" La madre de Ino exclamó. Otome sonrió y casi de inmediato comenzó a comer. Inoichi simplemente se rio y comenzó también él. Pronto todos los siguieron y se volvió silencioso. Era un silencio agradable, cálido y… familiar. En varias ocasiones, Gaara e Inoichi discutían algunos asuntos de la aldea, mientras Otome charlaba con su madre, dejando a Ino sentada sola en silencio. Ino comió lentamente, a menudo enviando una mirada furtiva a Gaara que no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Sintió una repentina punzada de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo ni siquiera la había saludado.

"¿Ino?" la alcanzó la voz de su madre. Ino la miró, alarmada.

"¿Si?" Ino preguntó.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" la mujer inquirió. Ino alzó una ceja cuando la mesa de repente se calló y todos la observaban, esperando su respuesta.

"Estoy bien," Ino indicó, "¿Por qué?"

Su madre suspiró, "¿Eres una mujer embarazada recuerdas? Y últimamente te has encerrado todos los días en tu cuarto– Estoy preocupada."

Ino descendió su mirada avergonzada, "Estoy bien."

Inoichi rodó sus ojos, "Mujeres... Ino, deberías salir y divertirte un poco hoy. ¿Por qué no llamas a Sakura? Siempre se está quejando de aburrimiento ahora que está de baja por maternidad. Aparentemente Lee está demasiado ocupado para mantenerla entretenida durante el día. ¿O tal vez puedes visitar a Lady Hinata? Escuché que entró en parto ayer. "

Eso capturó el interés de Ino, "¿Hinata entró en parto?"

Inoichi asintió, "Si, fue ingresada en el hospital poco después. Deberías ir a visitarla– Oí que los bebes aún no han nacido. Pobre criatura, recuerdo cuando tu madre te tuvo a ti... no saliste por al menos unas 36 horas."

Ino se rio nerviosamente, "Supongo, que podría ir a verla."

Inoichi sonrió, "Excelente. Asegúrate de llevar a Gaara contigo– ya que estará pronto en la misma situación."

Ino alzó una ceja ante la declaración de Inoichi, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar a lo que se refería, Otome cambió el tema preguntándole a su padre que la entrenara. Ino trató de preguntarle a su madre, pero ella rápidamente se levantó a lavar los platos. Cuando se volvió a preguntarle a Gaara, se encontró con una seria mirada. Ino no pudo evitar acobardarse ante la intensidad de esta.

"¿Vamos?" él preguntó. Ino asintió, no muy segura de porque su corazón dio un fuerte latido.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron al hospital, Hinata acababa de dar a luz a dos saludables mellizos. Naruto estaba en éxtasis, exclamando su nuevo título de paternidad en cada persona que sus ojos se posaban. Su suegro estaba al lado de su hija, abrazando a su nieto, y alabando a su hija por producir herederos tan fuertes. Incluso Neji estaba más que feliz– lo que asustó a Ino en el minuto que lo vio con su sobrina recién nacida. Él estaba sonriendo. Algo de lo cual Ino pensó que el Hyuuga nunca sería capaz.

Pero de nuevo, ella solo tenía memorias de sus primeros años de adolescencia, lo que significaba que no recordaba al Neji adulto. La amnesia era realmente un dolor en el culo.

Ino vio a Naruto entre la multitud en el vestíbulo, hablando con una burbujeante Sakura, que parecía extraordinariamente vertiginosa por alguna razón. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y su piel resplandecía. Ino no pudo evitar el sentirse cegada al acercarse a su mejor amiga.

"¡Son las cositas más adorable que he visto en mi vida!" Sakura exclamó, "¡Nunca espere que hicieras bebes tan bonitos Naruto!"

Naruto sonrió orgullosamente, "¿Bueno, que puedo decir? ¡Soy un hombre guapo!"

Sakura se burló, "En tus sueños idiota."

Naruto suspiró, "Eres tan cruel Sakura-chan."

Sakura rio, "¡Estoy bromeando!"

Naruto y Sakura rieron. Ino no pudo evitar sonreír...Sakura parecía tan viva, tan libre. Ino deseaba poder sentirse de esa manera. Los ojos de Naruto se posaron en ellos y estos se ampliaron.

"¡Gaara!' Naruto exclamó, "¿Cuándo llegaste?"

Las comisuras de los labios de Gaara se curvaron, lo que significaba que estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa, "Anoche, de hecho."

Naruto puso una cara, "¡Deberías habérmelo reportado! ¡Acaso sabes lo preocupado que están esos viejos allá en Suna? ¡Dios, no me dejan en paz!"

Gaara sonrió, "Tenía unos asuntos que atender."

Naruto se burló, "Claro. ¿Acaso Sai te encontró?"

"Así es," Gaara indicó, "Soy más rápido que él, así que probablemente esté caminando a través de la compuerta mientras hablamos. Oh, y Minami viene con él. Es lenta…. Y odia volar, así que no la pude traer conmigo. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se trata de lo que sea que tenga que ver con alturas."

Ino arqueó una ceja. ¿Quién era Minami? Trató de recordar cualquiera que le sonara por el nombre, pero nadie vino a su mente.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon, "¿Eh? ¿Mina-chan viene también?"

Gaara asintió. Ino miró a Sakura, sorprendida cuando la pelirrosada le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Las dos mujeres se excusaron a sí mismas, dejaron el vestíbulo y salieron a los jardines del hospital. Sakura se sentó en una pequeña banca indicándole a Ino que se acomodara a su lado.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Sakura preguntó. Ino se sentó y suspiró.

"Confundida. Cuando Gaara volvió ayer... estaba tan feliz..." Ino se silenció y se volteó hacia Sakura, sus ojos frenéticos, "¿Es eso normal?"

Sakura miró a Ino desde el rabillo de sus ojos y luego observo las nubes que flotaban en el cielo.

"¿Es eso normal?" Sakura preguntó, "No puedo responder eso por ti Ino."

Ino suspiró y miró a sus pies. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, la rubia levantó su mano y la apoyó en su abultado vientre. Su mente estaba llena de tantos pensamientos confusos y emociones. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto y temía que no fuera muy saludable para él bebe.

Como si Sakura leyera su mente, colocó la mano en el hombro de Ino, su mirada era suave, "Ino, ¿Cómo te sientes hacia Gaara?"

Ino frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se sentía? ¿Se supone que tenía que sentir algo por él? ¿Qué hay sobre su tan llamada esposa? ¿La que murió? Temari nunca le había dicho algo sobre la esposa de Gaara, solo que él siempre había vivido con ellos.

"Sakura" Ino preguntó. Sakura contempló a su mejor amiga. "¿Gaara tiene una esposa?"

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró un segundo después. Ino frunció el ceño cuando la pelirrosa cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

"Si," Sakura respiró, "tiene una esposa."

Ino sintió su corazón encogerse.

* * *

"¿Terapia?" Ino preguntó, sorprendida. Inoichi asintió. Estaban parados en el vestíbulo del hospital. Detrás de Inoichi estaba Gaara, a su lado Naruto con Sai y una mujer pelirroja que Ino supuso que era Minami. Parecía familiar, pero Ino no podía identificar donde la había visto antes.

"Ino," Inoichi susurró calmadamente mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro y lo apretaba suavemente. Sus ojos la vieron con preocupación, "Minami es una médico experta, especialmente si se trata de desórdenes mentales. Gaara recorrió todo el camino hacia la Tierra de los Girasoles para pedirle que viniera y te ayudara."

Ino se quedó sin aliento. Sus ojos se desviaron a Gaara. ¿Él hizo todo eso por ella? ¿Viajar a la Tierra de los Girasoles simplemente para pedirle a la médico experta que viniera y la ayudara? Ino estaba estupefacta. Nunca pensó que ella podría significar algo para él. Desde que despertó ese día en el hospital y supo que tenía amnesia, él había actuado extraño alrededor de ella. Una persona diferente cada vez. No podía leerlo o entender que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Está bien," Ino respiró, "Veamos qué pasa."

Inoichi suspiró en alivio.

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?" Minami preguntó. Ino miró alrededor de la habitación. Era pequeña y vacía. Los únicos objetos presentes eran un escritorio de madera de ébano, dos sillas y una estantería medio vacía. Las únicas cosas que parecían traerle vida a la habitación era el cabello rojo fuego de Minami y sus ojos azul zafiro. Ino no pudo evitar, el observar a la mujer asombrada. Era impresionante. Absolutamente hermosa. Y ella claramente no era la única que pensaba eso. Naruto estaba muy unido a la pelirroja, se colgaba en ella de una afectuosa manera que preocupaba a Ino. ¿No estaba casado con Hinata? Ino suspiró. Había tantas cosas que la confundían.

"La mayoría de mi vida desde la edad de 14 hacia abajo," Ino respondió. Minami asintió y escribió algo en su pequeño bloc de notas con un lápiz.

"¿Recuerdas algo después de los 14?" Minami preguntó.

Ino asintió, "Recuerdo la boda de Temari. Y algunos hechos que han pasado, pero son borrosos y nunca puedo ver la persona con que estoy interactuando. Oh, y recuerdo la… muerte de Sasuke."

Minami asintió de nuevo, "Eso es bueno. Significa que te estas recuperando."

Ino mordió su labio mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus manos descansando en su regazo.

"¿Hay algún evento reciente que... te preocupe?" Minami preguntó. Ino se quedó en silencio por un momento, reflexionando en la pregunta.

Finalmente asintió, "Mi hermana... no sé si puedo confiar en ella."

Minami señaló a Ino que siguiera. Ino inhaló un profundo respiro, "Dijo que Gaara se aprovechó de ella, pero… no sé si creerle. Quiero creer en ella. Pero, quiero creer en Gaara tambien."

Minami sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos, "Sé que quieres confiar en ambos, y sé que es difícil. Puedo asegurarte, Gaara nunca miente a menos que sea completamente necesario. Él nunca mentiría sobre un tema tan serio como el sexo. Puede no parecerlo – pero él es muy serio en cuanto a apego emocional."

Ino sintió su pecho oprimirse, "Suenas como si estuvieras enamorada de él."

Minami rio, "No diría que estoy enamorada de él. Probablemente nunca lo estuve–solo fue atracción sexual. Aunque nada pasó. Está en contra de mis creencias tener sexo. Soy una sacerdotisa, le doy mi vida a la Diosa del Fuego. No a la humanidad."

"Oh," respiró Ino. De repente sintió que realmente estaba aprendiendo algo. Así que Gaara y Minami si tuvieron un tipo de… relación, pero nunca funcionó. Ino se regañó a sí misma cuando se encontró sintiéndose aliviada.

"¿Es eso todo lo que te molesta?" Minami preguntó. Ino sacudió su cabeza.

"Sai... siento como si lo hubiera conocido antes," Ino indicó. Minami sonrió.

"Ah, si," Minami comentó, "Sai, lo recuerdo. Tú _si _lo conoces. Mucho mejor de lo que crees. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es buscar en lo más profundo de tu interior. La amnesia esta toda en la cabeza. Inconscientemente bloqueaste las memorias, no queriéndolas recordar debido al trauma. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es buscar."

Ino alzó su mirada a la ventana abierta detrás de la cabeza de Minami y observó a dos pájaros construyendo un pequeño nido en la rama de un árbol. Su mente daba vueltas. Había tantas cosas que quería recordar. Necesitaba recordar. Tantas cosas que viajaron a través de su mente que le recordaban que desconocía la mitad de las cosas que habían pasado en su vida. Le avergonzaba pensar, que podría no ser capaz de confiar en su hermana. Le avergonzaba el pensar que podría haber hecho algo horrible en su vida pasada.

Ino rompió el silencio, "¿Cuándo nos reuniremos de nuevo?"

Minami sonrió, "¿Mañana?"

Ino asintió, luego se levantó y dejó la habitación. Cuando salió del hospital, no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento de anhelo hacia el patio de tumbas. Frunció el ceño, pero dejo que sus pies la llevaran allí. Ino se detuvo en frente de una tumba que no recordaba.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Observó el nombre grabado en frente de ella. Una fuerte briza vino de la nada, causando que el cabello rubio de Ino se azotara alrededor de su cabeza salvajemente. Lo ignoró y simplemente contempló la tumba en frente de ella. Su corazón de pronto se apretó. Ino se arrodilló en frente de la tumba y suavemente pasó sus dedos sobre el nombre tallado de Sasuke. Se congeló cuando una imagen atravesó su cabeza. Jadeó y se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su trasero. Miró la tumba, estupefacta. Enterró sus uñas en la suave tierra debajo de sus dedos.

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro estremecido. Luego, lentamente miró al claro cielo azul. ¡Lo recordaba! Rápidamente, guio la mirada de vuelta a la tumba de Sasuke.

"_Lo siento, Ino."_

Esas palabras que pronuncio cuando murió en su regazo. Podía recordarlo agarrar su mano y levantarla a su rostro, donde apoyo su fría mejilla. Ahora recordaba porque lo hizo. Porque se disculpaba. Porque parecía tan triste cuando lo dijo.

Podía recordar las noches claramente. Esas noches que lo vio, de pie a la orilla del rio. Ellos hablaban. Revelándole un lado de él que jamás había visto antes. Y, aunque él fuera un criminal y ella la que se suponía debía reportar su traspaso a la villa, Ino no podía evitar, el quedarse en silencio. Cada noche ella lo esperaría allí. Y, aunque solo pasaron algunas noches juntas, fueron algunas de las más importantes de su vida.

Ino se derrumbó en frente de la tumba de Sasuke y lloró. Las gotas de sus ojos caían en el nombre del Uchiha mientras se sentaba allí por horas a llorar a lágrima viva. Sentía su estómago revolviéndose. Hinata tenía razón. Las memorias si regresaban lentamente.

Cuando sus lágrimas cesaron poco a poco, Ino se sentó entrecruzando sus piernas y suspiró. Aparto las lágrimas de sus ojos y volvió a mirar el nombre grabado en la piedra en frente de ella. No podía evitar sentir un aleteo en su corazón.

"¿Ino?" una voz familiar llamó detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta, y allí de pie estaba Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus ojos color azul zafiro brillaban bajo el sol. A su lado, estaba Minami, su brazo entrelazado con el de él. Ella estaba sonriendo, observando a Ino cuidadosamente.

"Oh," Ino susurró, "¿Están aquí para visitar a... Sasuke?"

Naruto asintió, "Mina quería saludar."

Ino frunció el ceño. Ahí va de nuevo, el sobrenombre. Naruto mostraba un afecto inusual hacia la pelirroja, era algo a lo cual no estaba acostumbrada. Minami se separó de Naruto y se agachó junto a Ino.

"Buen día, Sasuke," Minami murmuró. Claro, no hubo respuesta, pero Minami parecía satisfecha con el silencio.

"Lo recuerdo," Ino respiró. Minami y Naruto se miraron entre ellos y luego a Ino.

"¿Recuerdas que?" Minami preguntó.

"Sasuke y yo..." Ino se ahogó con los sollozos que irrumpían de su garganta, "mi primera vez fue... con _él_."

Minami suavemente colocó su mano en el hombre de Ino, "Lo recuerdas. Ves, te lo dije. Solo continua cavando más profundo y eventualmente recordaras todo."

"Sasuke... él... me amaba," Ino dijo entre respiraciones demacradas.

"Así es," Naruto dijo calmadamente.

Minami sonrió, "Y tú lo amabas."

Ino asintió lentamente. Se sentía tan irreal. Tan impactante. Tan… _imposible. _Nunca hubiera pensado que Sasuke pudiera sentir tal emoción hacia ella. Pero cuando la miraba en esas oscuras noches a la orilla del rio. Mientras estaban de pie entre las anemonas color rojo sangre, podía claramente recordar su admiración por ella. Y las palabras que escapaban por sus labios. Sus besos… su… primera vez. Y la última. Todo era repentinamente un recuerdo fresco en la memoria que surgía dentro de Ino.

Ino se levantó de donde estaba sentada y sonrió.

"_Gracias, Sasuke._"

* * *

Naruto y Minami se ofrecieron para acompañar a Ino a su casa. Al principio se negó, pero cuando Minami le dio una de las miradas más aterradoras que hubiera visto, terminó aceptando. Minami tenía un gran temperamento. Naruto solo podía reírse. Los dos estaban caminando con los brazos entrelazados de nuevo. Ino los observaba más de lo que debería, pero es que su extraña afección hacia el otro la confundía.

"¡Deberías ser el Segundo Habanero Sangriento!" Naruto exclamó.

Minami se burló, "¿Y tú el segundo Relámpago Amarillo?"

Naruto sonrió, "Nah, le dejare ese título a mi papá."

Los ojos de Ino se ampliaron, cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto se detenía y contemplaba los rostros de los Hokages. Su rostro había sido añadido hace un tiempo, pero su mirada estaba enfocada en el Cuarto. Ino juntó todas las piezas. Naruto si se parecía al Cuarto… y el Cuarto era conocido como el Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha. ¡De repente lo captó!

"¡Naruto!" Ino dijo boquiabierta, "¿El Cuarto es tu padre?"

Naruto y Minami parpadearon en unísono. Naruto rio, "¡Claro, no lo recuerdas! Así es, él es."

Ino se quedó sin aliento. Bueno, eso era nuevo. No realmente, pero como Ino había indicado muchas veces antes, la amnesia le había arruinado su cabeza. Y mucho.

Los ojos de Minami se posaron en un pequeño edificio, "¿Qué tal si comemos?"

Naruto siguió su mirada y arrugó la frente, "¡Pero, quiero Ramen!"

Minami lo observó y el tragó saliva, "¡Okay, filete será!"

Satisfecha, Minami arrastró a ambos rubios dentro del edificio.

Se sentaron juntos alrededor de una pequeña mesa en la esquina del restaurant. Minami y Naruto parecían perdidos en su pequeño mundo, mientras Ino no podía dejar de pensar en su pasado con Sasuke. Sus manos se apretaban mientras los pensamientos recorrían su cabeza. Levantó la mirada y notó que Naruto y Minami se avecinaban cercanamente el uno al otro leyendo algún tipo de rollo de papel.

"He querido preguntarles," Ino interrumpió sus murmullos. Minami y Naruto levantaron la mirada "Pero, como ustedes dos... cuál es su relación?"

Naruto y Minami se dieron una ojeada y sonrieron. Naruto fue el primero en hablar, "Ella es mi hermana."

Los ojos de Ino se agrandaron.

Minami rio, "No su hermana real. Somos de hecho parientes lejanos. Mi abuela era prima de Uzumaki Mito, o algo así. Ambos tenemos sangre Uzumaki corriendo por nuestras venas."

Naruto asintió, "Si, y ya que el pequeño número de nosotros se alejaron repartiéndose por todo el mundo después de que la villa fuera destruida, Mina y yo decidimos quedarnos juntos."

"Oh," Ino respiró, "Wow, eso es increíble. Que hayas encontrado familia, Naruto."

Minami sonrió, "Y aparentemente soy la imagen viva de su madre, una coincidencia si me lo preguntas – por lo cual él se siente aún más apegado. No Naru?"

Naruto se sonrojó y aparto la mirada. Minami rio.

"¿Les importa si me uno?" una voz de repente preguntó. Ino y Minami saltaron de susto cuando sus ojos se posaron en la alta figura de Gaara.

"¡Claro, toma asiento Gaara!" Naruto articuló arrastrando las palabras. Las esquinas de los labios de Gaara se levantaron mientras se sentaba al lado de Ino. Ella sintió su corazón agitarse al sentir su brazo rozarse con el de ella.

"¡Escucha esto!" Naruto exclamó, "¡Ino recordó algo hoy!"

"¿Oh?" Gaara preguntó, genuinamente interesado. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, la cual sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

"Si," Ino murmuró. Gaara siguió mirándola, pero no la cuestiono más allá.

Minami cambió el tema, "Gaara, sobre el hospital, como están las cosas allá?"

Gaara apartó sus ojos del rostro de Ino y se volteó hacia Minami, "Sin problemas. Gracias a Konoha y tu ayuda."

Mientras Gaara, Naruto y Minami discutían asuntos del hospital. Ino se encontró sintiéndose dejada de lado. El sentimiento quemaba dentro de ella, tan fuerte y familiar.

Era una extraña sensacion.

* * *

Naruto y Minami tenían que encargarse de algunos asuntos, así que Gaara se ofreció para acompañar a Ino en su lugar. Aparentemente se estaba quedando allí de todas formas, así que Ino simplemente se encogió de hombros, sabía que no sería capaz de decirle que no a él. Tenía la sensación que era del tipo que nunca tomaba un 'no' por respuesta.

Caminaron a casa en silencio. Era un cómodo silencio, lo que hacía que Ino se sintiera cálida y protegida. Constantemente miraba a Gaara en frente de ella, enfocada en sus anchos hombros. Sus ojos luego subían por su cuello y cabello. Lo observaba por una corta cantidad de tiempo y luego apartaba la mirada.

Sus mejillas aumentaban el calor en cada segundo.

"¡Cuidado!" alguien gritó. Ino se detuvo y examinó su entorno para averiguar de dónde había venido la voz.

"Ino!" Gaara jadeó. Ino se volteó hacia él, a punto de preguntar que estaba mal, cuando algo la golpeó en la cabeza. _Fuerte. _Ino se tropezó hacia adelante mientras el dolor atravesaba su cabeza y luego su cuerpo. Trató de mantener el equilibrio, pero sus ojos se estaban cayendo. Su cuerpo se volvió pesado y luego todo se transformó en oscuridad.

* * *

**N/T:**

**Nuevo capítulo! Ohh si! **

**¡Siento la tardanza pero no es mi culpa! La verdad lo tenía listo ayer demasiado temprano! Pero el internet se fue por todo el día y recién ahora puedo subirlo…**

**Espero les guste! Dedicado a mis lindas lectoras: **_**SAMP, Llanca, Miss Kalifornia, Yerik, las nuevas por aquí: asuna-1992 y Tsukimon (bienvenidas!) y mi linda Naoko Eri :) Gracias por su apoyo, de verdad que son la razón para seguir este proyecto, las adoro!**_

**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo, con uno de los capítulos más hermosos de la vida! *-* **

**Hasta la próxima! Un abrazo! **


	13. La Puerta Abierta

**N/T: Este fanfic no es mío, sino de ReiraKurenai, la historia, desarrollo y personajes propios pertenecen a ella, yo solo tuve la suerte de poder traducirlo con su permiso. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

Oscuridad. La consumía y rodeaba como un capullo. Los ojos de Ino se abrieron y ella esperaba muy en el fondo que fuera recibida por la luz. No fue así. Las sombras la rodeaban. El aire era fresco y frío. La rubia frenéticamente trató de imaginarse donde estaba. No tenía idea.

"¿Estoy muerta?" se preguntó Ino a sí misma. Su voz hizo eco a través de la lóbrega nada.

"Espero que no," una estoica voz de repente resonó con fuerza. Ino hipó y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos azules posándose en un fuego. Estaba a la distancia, pero ella ya podía sentir el calor y la luz que irradiaba. Sus pies se movieron hacia el por instinto. Llego a detenerse una vez que lo tuvo cerca.

Él se sentaba encorvado, con su espalda hacia ella. Su cabello era negro, como el área a su alrededor. Sus hombros eran anchos y parecía tener una alta figura. Ino parpadeó.

"Por el amor de Dios Ino," el hombre gruño, "_deja_ de mirar mi espalda."

Imágenes vividas pasaron por su mente cuando esas palabras escaparon de sus labios. Su voz de repente se volvió familiar y cálida. Su corazón se agitó al tratar de recordar su rostro. Pero se estremeció cuando solo imágenes de un rostro ensangrentado vinieron a su cabeza.

"¿Sasuke?" logró Ino tartamudear. El hombre la miró por sobre su hombro. Ella se quedó sin aliento. Orbes color ónix la observaban atentamente mientras daba un paso atrás. Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon.

"Siéntate," Sasuke le ordenó. Ino rápidamente se apresuró donde él y se sentó en el tronco (que no sabía que estaba ahí) a su lado. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en el baile del fuego. El calor inundó su cuerpo, lo que casi al instante hizo que Ino se calmara. Su cuerpo se relajó y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Observó a Sasuke por el rabillo del ojo. Se veía exactamente igual que en sus sueños – solo que no había sangre.

"¿Sasuke?" Ino calmadamente lo llamó. No podía creer que él estuviera sentado junto a ella. Lucia tan diferente, pero al mismo tiempo igual. Sasuke no respondió, pero si levantó su mirada hacia ella. Se le colocó la piel de gallina, como si insectos se estuvieran moviendo sobre ella. Sus ojos eran tan profundos, tan… emocionales. Este Sasuke sentado a su lado no era el que recordaba. Este era un nuevo Sasuke. El Sasuke _derrotado._ El que salvo la vida de su mejor amigo. Y aunque se suponía que este nuevo Sasuke le fuera desconocido, Ino no pudo evitar sentir que lo había visto así antes. "¿Estoy muerta?"

Sasuke suspiró, "No lo sé, ¿Lo estás?"

Ino suspiró. Todos le estaban devolviendo las preguntas últimamente. Especialmente Sakura.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, "Estas embarazada." Era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Ino levantó la mirada, sorprendida de que él lo supiera.

"¿Cómo?" ella preguntó. Sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea cuando notó que su color de ojos había cambiado a rojo sangre. Oh, por supuesto.

Sasuke apartó su mirada de ella, "¿Quién? ¿Sai...o Gaara?"

Ahora era el turno de Ino para arquear la ceja, "¿Que?"

Sasuke rezongó, "¿Quién es el padre, Sai o Gaara?"

"No sé de lo que estás hablando," Ino respondió, "Yo nunca he estado en una..." La rubia se apagó. Parpadeó. Sus pensamientos se dispersaban y bullían en su cabeza, su corazón aceleró su ritmo y apretó los puños sin siquiera darse cuenta. Trató de recordar a Sai. Todo lo que venía a su mente era el día en que tropezó con él. No podía recordar ningún hecho posible que demostrara que había tenido una relación con él. Trató de pensar en Gaara. Tenía más memorias de él que de Sai, pero eso era porque había vivido con él por un tiempo – y se sentía atraída hacia él de una misteriosa manera que no podía entender. Aun así, de nuevo, no tenía prueba alguna de haber estado en una relación con él.

"Ninguno..." Ino se detuvo, "O al menos, eso creo."

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y suspiró, "Tiene que ser uno de ellos. No puede ser mío, estoy muerto Ino."

Ino frunció los labios, "Lo sé, no me refería a eso."

Sasuke sonrió, "¿Enserio? ¿Ahora te das cuenta?"

Ino lo miró, "idiota."

La risa de Sasuke resonó en la oscuridad.

* * *

La enfermera calmadamente trató de explicarle a un traumatizado Gaara que Ino no había recibido ningún daño, pero no escuchaba. Era inusual para el Kazekage levantar la voz y agitar sus brazos alrededor como si fueran armas, pero cuando se trataba de la rubia del clan Yamanaka, cambiaba completamente. Gaara fue tranquilizado por Minami, quien coloco ambas manos en sus hombros y suavemente trató de explicarle que Ino no estaba herida.

Los ojos de Gaara se enfocaron en Minami, la furia irradiando de su cuerpo, "Voy a matar a ese chico."

Minami suspiró, "No, no lo harás. ¿Se disculpó o no? Él no quiso tirarlo en su dirección."

Gaara gruñó. "¡No se supone que tienes que tirar un casco de metal en primer lugar!"

Minami suspiró mientras Gaara continuaba gruñéndole a todo lo que sus ojos veían. Naruto observó a su amigo divertido, su hijo durmiendo pacíficamente entre sus brazos, completamente ajeno al ruido que el Kazekage estaba haciendo.

"Es increíble que Ishiro siga durmiendo con esto," Naruto rio. Gaara de repente paró de quejarse como un lunático y se volteó hacia Naruto. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el pequeño bulto en los brazos del Hokage y su mirada se suavizó.

"El bebe..." Gaara se fue apagando.

Minami sabía lo que Gaara quería preguntar, "El bebe está a salvo. Ino tuvo suerte de caer sobre su espalda en vez de su abdomen."

Gaara suspiró en alivio. Su mirada se mantuvo en Uzumaki-Hyuuga Ichiro, el mayor de los mellizos y el recién nombrado heredero del clan Hyuuga a pesar de ser solo un bebe. Su hermana menor Izanami estaba con su madre, siendo alimentada. Gaara no pudo evitar el desear tener un bebe también. Quería ser padre, quería mimar a su hijo, quería enseñarle todo lo que sabía. Quería tener una pequeña versión de sí mismo e Ino corriendo alrededor.

"¿Se borraran de nuevo... los recuerdos de Ino?" Gaara preguntó, con cuidado. Naruto pareció alarmado por la pregunta y rápidamente se volvió hacia Minami, sus ojos azules preguntando lo mismo.

Minami sonrió, "Realmente lo dudo. Ino es fuerte. Va a salir de esta."

Naruto asintió, "Si, y además tiene un ángel guardián cuidándola."

Gaara alzó una ceja no existente, "¿Quién?"

Naruto sonrió, "Sasuke."

* * *

Sakura contempló con ojos dilatados la enfermera delante de ella. Había llegado al hospital después de una frenética llamada del personal, comunicándole que Ino había sido hospitalizada. Sakura, a pesar de estar de baja por maternidad corrió tan pronto como pudo, con Uzuna a su lado.

"¿Fue... golpeada en la cabeza?" Sakura preguntó. La enfermera asintió. La pelirrosa murmuró algo entre dientes, causando que Uzuna la mirara alarmada. Agradeció a la enfermera y se apresuró a la habitación de Ino. Afuera del cuarto, estaba Naruto sentado casualmente con su hijo Ichiro en sus brazos. A su lado estaba Minami, sus ojos enfocados en un libro medico escrito por un psicólogo experto en el funcionamiento interno de la mente. Sakura sonrió – Minami realmente estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de ayudar a Ino. Los ojos de Sakura se posaron en Gaara, quien caminaba de un lado para otro. Ella no pudo contener una risa, siempre era así cuando algo le pasaba a Ino.

"¡Tio Naruto!" Uzuna exclamó mientras se separaba de las manos de su madre y corría hacia el Hokage, quien le sonrió y palmeó el asiento a su lado. Uzuna arrulló al bebe en los brazos de Naruto apoyándose en este, se reía cuando Ichiro abría sus ojos y balbuceaba.

Gaara observó a Uzuna, y el mismo deseo de ser padre lo embargó. Sakura se detuvo a su lado.

"¿Cómo está?" Sakura preguntó.

Gaara suspiró, "Ella está bien. Solo inconsciente. El bebe está a salvo."

Sakura suspiró en alivio, "Gracias a Dios, estaba preocupada por él bebe."

El silencio los envolvió.

"Voy a entrar a verla," indicó Sakura mientras agarraba la manilla de la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Ino. Uzuna saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia su madre, con quien entrelazo sus dedos y sonrió.

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" Uzuna exclamó. Sakura sonrió y las dos entraron al cuarto. Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de ella y guio a Uzuna hacia la cama donde Ino yacía pacíficamente. Se sentó a su lado y ayudó a su hija a subir a su regazo.

"Ino," Sakura se detuvo, "¿Te sientes sola?"

No hubo respuesta, naturalmente. Uzuna miró a su madre, confundida.

Sakura bajó la mirada a sus pies, "¿Podría ser que en todo este tiempo ninguno de nosotros ha tratado de entenderte a ti y lo que sufres con la amnesia? ¿Es así como te sientes?"

Uzuna observó a Ino y nuevamente a su madre, "¿Se va a morir Mami?"

Sakura rio amargamente, "No mi amor, solo estoy... siendo estúpida."

Uzuna colocó una cara, "Estupida es una mala palabra. Papi dice que va en contra de la juventud."

El sudor de Sakura cayó, pero simplemente sonrió ante el comentario de su hija. Sakura observó a su mejor amiga una vez más.

"Ino," Sakura se interrumpió, su mente daba vueltas tratando de pensar en que decir, "Estamos aquí para ti. No deberías pasar por este dolor sola. ¿Sabías que Uzuna fue llamada así por Naruto? Fue tonto de mi parte, lo sé, llamarla así por ese idiota – pero, él me salvó. Tantas veces me salvó y nunca pude pagárselo. Tú también me salvaste. Muchas veces. Cuando era pequeña. Cuando Sasuke... se fue. Cuando Sasuke... murió - Siempre estuviste ahí para mí – y aun así nunca me di cuenta de todo el sufrimiento que estabas pasando. Nunca me di cuenta de que Sasuke significaba tanto para ti. Nunca supe que cuando él murió fue tan… tan doloroso para ti."

Sakura se detuvo y suspiró. Estaba divagando. No era alguien que usualmente divagara, pero al estar sentada en esta pequeña habitación con su mejor amiga inconsciente, no pudo evitarlo, sentía la repentina necesidad de hablar con Ino. Sobre todo.

"Siempre te he admirado Ino," Sakura sonrió, "Siempre me has salvado. Así que por favor, dame esta oportunidad para salvarte a ti."

Lo siguió el silencio, Uzuna se retorcía en el regazo de su madre. Sakura soltó su agarre y la niña saltó y corrió hacia la ventana. Sakura se quedó contemplando a su mejor amiga y luego sonrió.

* * *

Sus piernas estaban corriendo, rápido y más rápido. Ino se encontró a si misma recorriendo los mismos pasillos oscuros que había visto en sueños anteriores. Sueños que nunca quería compartir, que nunca quería volver a ver. Le dolían las piernas mientras se tambaleaba por oscuros corredores que no conocía. Se tropezaba y caía, su cuerpo rindiéndose ante el exhausto.

Ino se levantó, y continuó corriendo. Corrió y corrió, pareciendo nunca detenerse. ¿Qué es lo que estaba buscando? ¿Por qué estaba corriendo?

"Siempre corres hacia las cosas que quieres," una familiar voz resonó. Ino se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro. Ahí estaba Uchiha Sasuke apoyado contra la oscura y manchada pared, sus ojos enfocados exclusivamente en ella. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta que su Sharingan estaba activado, pero al mismo tiempo una emoción inmensa se apodero de ella. Era electrizante.

"Sasuke," Ino se silenció. Sasuke apartó la mirada de ella y la levantó hacia el infinito cielo de oscuridad. Dio una profunda respiración y exhaló.

"¿Qué es lo que estás buscando Ino?" Sasuke preguntó.

"A tí," Ino respondió antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar. Expiró al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Sasuke sonrió, "Estoy justo aquí."

Ino se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, "¿Estoy muerta?"

"Ya hiciste esa pregunta, Ino."

Ino observó a Sasuke, "¿Por qué siempre sueño esto? Este oscuro pasillo que me lleva hasta esa puerta… esa puerta que nunca puedo alcanzar a tiempo. Se cierra y no puedo pasar a través de ella. ¿Qué hay al otro lado?"

Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia la rubia, "Tu dímelo. ¿Qué hay al otro lado Ino? ¿Qué es lo que te impide pasar por esa puerta?"

Silencio los envolvió. El dolor golpeo la cabeza de Ino. Sus piernas aún estaban débiles y tenía los brazos entumecidos. Sasuke se acercó hasta quedar directamente en frente de ella. Ino inhaló sostenidamente cuando él acaricio su mejilla.

"¿De qué tienes miedo Ino? ¿Por qué tienes miedo de atravesar esa puerta?"

Ino sintió como se formaban las lágrimas en sus ojos al levantar la mirada hacia Sasuke. Sus labios temblaban, pero no hizo el menor ruido. Sus ojos se encontraron y el mundo de pronto se volvió un poco más brillante.

"Tengo miedo," Ino susurró mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, "Tengo miedo de que Otome haya estado mintiendo. Tengo miedo de que mis padres estén enojados conmigo. Tengo miedo de que este bebe no tenga un padre. Tengo miedo de que mis sentimientos por Gaara sean tan extraños a mí. Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que tú ya no estás aquí."

Sasuke cerró los ojos e inclinó su frente contra la frente de Ino. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y emitía sollozos de su temblorosa forma mientras hoyos oscuros de emoción de repente se abrían dentro de ella.

"¿Nunca te dije esto cierto?" Sasuke preguntó. Ino frunció el ceño.

"¿Decirme que?" Ino preguntó.

"Te amo," Sasuke susurró. Los ojos de Ino se ampliaron. Sasuke se separó de ella y colocó esa extraña sonrisa que nunca mostraba, "Ve Ino. Ve a clamar esa puerta."

Y justo así, una misteriosa fuerza se apodero de ella y de pronto se sintió tan valiente, tan segura de sí misma. Ino se volteó y observó a la distancia, la puerta no estaba muy lejos de donde ella estaba parada. Miro a Sasuke sobre su hombro, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Te veré de nuevo?" Ino preguntó.

"No," fue la respuesta de Sasuke, "Tengo que seguir. Ahora seré capaz de mirar a mis padres y a mi hermano a los ojos de nuevo."

Ino miró a la puerta una vez más, luego de nuevo al azabache, y antes de que lo supiera se derrumbó sobre los brazos de Sasuke.

"Si esta es la última vez que te veo," Ino susurró, "entonces... entonces abrázame... solo esta última vez."

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente aumentó la presión sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Ino se separó y observó a los ojos de Sasuke ahora color normal. Se apretó contra su cuerpo y él se inclinó para besarla. El beso fue profundo, apasionado y con tanto amor. No era algo familiar para Ino, pero ella sabía que este beso sería algo que solo ella podría experimentar. Sasuke nunca le mostraba este lado de él a nadie. El Uchiha finalmente se separó y dio un paso atrás.

"Ve, Ino," Sasuke le ordenó. Ino quería dar un paso adelante y llegar hasta él, quería abrazarlo y besarlo más, pero se dio cuenta que era doloroso para él. No quería separarse de ella, pero tenía que hacerlo. Ino bajo la mirada apenada y dio un paso atrás, hacia la puerta que siempre la rechazaba.

"Adiós Sasuke," Ino susurró, "Yo también te amo."

Y luego desapareció, dejando a Ino sola en el pasillo. La rubia se dio vuelta y sus pies automáticamente comenzaron a correr. Sus piernas dolían incluso más que antes, pero las ignoró y siguió corriendo. La puerta estaba más cerca. Mucho más cerca. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente al frio metal. La puerta se abrió y finalmente Ino pasó por ella.

Fue recibida por calidez.

* * *

**N/A: En el siguiente tendremos el pasado de Ino y Sasuke!**

**N/T: Bueno... Que tal? Que les pareció? Hoy día a tiempo record les traje este capítulo! Tenía tantas ganas de traducirlo que no pude resistirme, es tan triste y hermoso! Uno de mis capítulos favoritos de este hermoso fanfic. Estaba casi llorando cuando lo traducía T.T**

**Les dije que se venía Sasuke, y esperen aún mas de él el próximo Sabado!**

**Ustedes pueden interpretarlo como quieran :)**

**Ok, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo(especialmente algunas fans del Sasuino que tengo por aquí 3) nos vemos el próximo Sabado! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Estare esperando sus opiniones! Las adoro! :)**


End file.
